Daughters of Fate
by BabyTalkNerdyToMe
Summary: They were sent to Ipswich on a mission. A mission to save mankind. Little did they know, they would need a little help from four drop dead gorgeous warlocks. Rated M for language and sex, ow ow! CalebxOC, PoguexOC, TylerxOC, ReidxOC
1. Back In The Saddle

Chapter 1

Rolling onto the main street in Ipswich, Massachusetts, a sleek black Challenger R/T, followed closely by a green Four-Door Wrangler and a red Ducati Superbike, pulled to a stop and parked in front of what looked like the local drug store.

Fallon O'Brien pulled off her helmet, shook out her spiky red hair, rubbed her bottle green eyes, and sat back in her seat, watching her three best friends pile out of their cars. Her leathers clung to her like a second skin, keeping her body insulated against the slight October breeze and the slowly setting sun. She swung her leather-clad leg over the side of her most precious possession, and stretched her petite frame all the way down to her boot-encased toes. A shudder of pleasure slid down her spine at the sound of bones popping and stiff muscles stretching.

"Holy hell," she drawled, her Southern accent definitely noticeable. "Whose idea was it to drive those nine hours straight from D.C, my ass is permanently molded to the shape of my seat…" She trailed off. "…We are definitely NOT below the Mason-Dixon line anymore, Toto." She took in the quiet tree-lined cobble-stone street and the slightly older buildings and couldn't quite help the shiver that racked her form. Except for a few people walking around at the other end of the street, she didn't see anyone.

Madison Blake closed the driver's side door of her Challenger, peered around with curious sharp gray eyes, ran her fingers through her waist length wavy black hair, and walked over to where Fallon stood observing. "What's the matter, Fal? Can't handle a little bit of spooky?" she joked. "Seriously, we've done this before. It's nothing new. It's not like we can't handle… the… creepy crawlies, right?" She questioned uneasily. The October breeze, or not so much the breeze, gave her a serious case of goosebumps even with the protective layering of her jeans, flat gray suede boots, and gray sweater. The sky was cloudy and overcast, totally unlike their hometown of Edgewater, Florida on the Florida Panhandle, where the sand was hot and the tide was high. There, it was always sunny without a rain cloud in sight, no matter the time of year.

Climbing down from behind the wheel of her Jeep, Blaire Mendez tossed her thick, straight brown hair over her shoulder and blew her bangs out of her face. She turned her wide honey brown eyes towards the sky and heaved a sigh. "Do you think the place could look any gloomier? I mean _por el amor de Dios_, it practically has 'evil' tattooed all over the place. It looks like it came straight from the mind of Stephen King himself." She shuddered from the top of her head through her forest green sweater and brown pants all the way to her toes, which were encased in her favorite brown flats. This place gave her the creeps. Sure the trees with their fall colored leaves were pretty, but still…

"Oh come on ya'll. Quit being pussies," smarted Charlotte Saunders as she slid her tall, lean body out of the passenger seat. Her curly blonde hair whipped in front of her cerulean blue eyes as she took in her surroundings. "Where is your sense of adventure? We've been in worse places than this. I like it. Kinda got that small town feel. Definitely mysterious. Something I could look forward to! So what if it is a bit gray and doesn't have the waves and sun, it could totally be my kind of place." She and Blaire walked to where Fallon and Madison stood at Fallon's bike. "Sorry Charlie, don't mean to bust your bubble or anything, but I just don't dig this place at all," complained Madison. "Maddie-kins, you are no fun…" Charlie sulked.

"Alright enough, what's the plan, _chicas?_" questioned Blaire. "I don't know about you guys, but I could totally use a bit of food before we head to the dorms to unpack."

"I agree," said Charlie. "It's almost getting dark, and I don't want to be driving down back roads trying to find this… Spenser's?... with nothing but headlights. I vote a quick bite and then back on the road. Then, when we get there, we can just unload and worry about unpacking. Maybe even do a bit of exploring. We ARE here for a reason." A nod of agreement went around the group. They spotted a small diner a couple blocks down the street and started walking.

After being seated, the young, pretty waitress came to take their orders. "Hi my name is Mac, and welcome to Brenda's Diner. What can I get for you ladies?" she said. "I want a Diet Coke with the chicken finger basket," said Fallon, clicking the barbell through her tongue against her teeth. "I want the salad plate with honey mustard dressing, and I would like water with lemon," said Blaire. "I want the bacon double-cheeseburger with fries and a Coke," said Charlotte, twirling a curl around her finger. "And I just want fries and a chocolate milkshake," said Maddie, eyeing the little girl's shake in the next booth over.

As their orders came, the girls made small talk, sharing their nervousness for transferring to Spenser, excitement for the new adventure, and a small amount of fear for the job they came to do. "So," Fallon whispered, "we basically just have to go to Spenser, pretend to be students, well, actually BE students, integrate ourselves into the student body, make good grades, keep up our training, discover what evil is brewing in this epicenter of magic, and thus, find the cause of Gaea's heebie jeebies? THAT'S IT? Well fuck, no pressure, huh?" "_Si_," agreed Blaire, "in a nutshell, that is what we're here to do." "BUT! She never said we couldn't ENJOY ourselves, no?" Charlie said conspiratorially licking her lips as she watched a cute boy walk across the street. All the girls laughed and heartily agreed.

They finished their dinner and paid their bill. As they left, a rowdy group of boys in school uniforms came through the door laughing and cutting up. Each was drop dead gorgeous in his own right. "_Aye yi yi!_ _Madre de Dios!_ Oh yes, ladies, if all the boys look like that, we will enjoy ourselves immensely!" cackled Blaire.

* * *

The dusky evening was cold as the girls pulled into the Spenser parking lot. Some students were still roaming the grounds, heading to what they assumed were the dorms. Misty fog was settling around the school, giving the whole place an eerie appearance. Surrounded by woods, the school looked like it came right out of eighteenth century England. With its turrets and steeples, it fit right into the Gothic era. "Well, this is lovely," Fallon muttered sarcastically as she slid off her bike. The other girls got of their cars, and they opened the back of the Jeep to unload their belongings. They grabbed some duffels bags and a couple boxes and walked to the main office to get their room assignments. "Hello, ladies. Can I help you?" the robust and cheery woman at the front desk questioned. "Hi, my name is Madison Blake, and these are my friends, Blaire Mendez, Fallon O'Brien, and Charlotte Saunders. We are transfers from Florida, and we need to get our room keys and such to move our stuff in, if you don't mind." "Ah, yes. We were informed that you would be coming in a little later than the other students. So, we already have your uniforms and rooms available to you. However, you will have to meet with Provost Higgins after the weekend is over to get the rules and regulations of the school and your schedules. He will be back Monday morning. I must say, after seeing your records and files, we are extremely glad to welcome such fine upstanding ladies to our lovely establishment." "Well, thank you, ma'am. We are just glad to be here. Driving from Florida was a bitc-oof! -I mean, it was pretty rough," Madison said through clenched teeth, rubbing her ribs where Blaire had elbowed her. "Well," said the woman, "here are your keys. You will be located on the third floor. Two per room, if you don't mind. I believe they are next door to each other, so, you will be close together. So, you can decide on the arrangements. But enjoy your first night here at Spenser, and the Provost will be in at 8:00 AM on Monday morning for you to pick up your schedules." "Thank you!" the girls chorused as they turned to head up the stairs.

True to her word, the rooms were next door to each other. Charlie and Maddie took the first room, and Blaire and Fallon took the other. After several trips to the Jeep, they were finally able to lock it up and settle themselves into unpacking mode. Several empty boxes later, and after piling clothes into the chest-of-drawers and stuffing them into the closet, the girls decided to call it a night. Tomorrow they would go into town for the essentials and do a bit of exploring to find what was going on in the town of Ipswich.

* * *

Saturday morning dawned bright and early, the sun's rays flitting between the crevices of the blinds and right onto the Charlie's closed eyes. She groaned at the contact trying to push away consciousness. After a few attempts to fall back asleep, she found that resistance was futile. She reached for her phone, trying to determine the hour. Pushing the center button, she saw the time read 9:27 AM. "Uggghhhhhhh…" she protested out loud. It was early, way early. But when her body refused to let her fall back asleep, she grumpily pushed back the covers and headed to the half bath to brush her teeth and relieve her bladder. When that was done, she quickly undressed, wrapped a clean towel around her toned body, and grabbed her toiletries she unpacked the previous night. Sending a jealous scowl over to Maddie, who slept peacefully on, blissfully in the darker part of the room, she silently crept out of the room and headed towards the girls' showers. Humming a melodic tune under her breath, she rounded the corner and screamed when her body collided with another sending both of them to the ground. Her toiletries scattered, and she just barely caught the towel before it fell to reveal her naked body. "Holy shit!" the other person yelled. She looked up at the masculine voice, and her mouth went shock dry, which for her, was never a common occurrence. "I am so sorry! I should have watched where I was going," the boy said with a sincere apology in his deep blue eyes. Charlie could say nothing. She just stared at the most beautiful person she had ever seen in her life. He was tall, taller than her, and lean, not ridiculously buff, and his t-shirt fit him snugly while his jeans settled low on his hips. His biceps were toned, and the muscles on his forearms danced as he reached for her shampoo bottle. His hair was short and dark, almost black. It was spiked in all directions, but looked amazingly soft. She wondered what it would be like to the touch... His face was soft, but very masculine with high cheekbones, dark eyebrows, and a pointed jaw. Good Lord… he looked like sex on a stick. _Snap out of it, Charlie!_ She shook her head, pulled herself off the floor, and stuttered, "Oh nn-n-no, you're fine. I shouldn't have come around the corner so quickly." She pulled the towel tighter around her as he finished picking up her cosmetics and saw his eyes travel over her. "Oh, here you go," he said handing her the spilt items. "I, uh… I guess we're both to blame then, huh? My name's Tyler, and you're new…" She shook his hand, and felt a spark hit her palm and shoot up her arm. She quickly jerked it back, her eyes wide. "Hi, um, yeah. I'm new. Actually, my friends and I are new. Got here last night. Transferred from Florida. Name's Charlie, I mean, Charlotte. But my friends call me Charlie," she said in a rush. "Sorry, I talk really fast when I am flustered. I mean, not that I am flustered or anything, I just…" Her cheeks flamed. "Well, I, uh, yeah. I'm gonna go now, before I make myself look even more like an idiot…" She muttered to herself, and she rushed past him to the safety of the girls' bathroom.

* * *

Tyler wasn't really sure what just happened as he watched… what was her name…Charlie! That was it… Charlie… walk away from him and into the showers. She was cute when she blushed from rambling, and her clear voice and made him tingle. It was like water that rolled over him and teased him. And dear God she was gorgeous. Her eyes were the color of the water in the Caribbean, and her blonde hair was shoulder length and curled in tight ringlets. And she was toned, goodness, she was toned. He had felt that when she stumbled into him, his jeans tightened at the reminder of how she had felt. She was tall, and she fit to his body perfectly. Matched his in all the right places. Her tanned skin was clear and blemish free. Except for the tattoo… the tattoo he had seen as she was walking away. It was located just to the right of her right shoulder blade, but he couldn't tell what it was… He'd have to ask her about it the next time he saw her. He smiled. Oh yes, he'd see her again. The spark he'd felt when he shook her hand… He definitely felt it. Felt it run all the way through him. There was no way he could ignore that…

* * *

After bathing, Charlie stood in the shower for what seemed like forever, feeling stupid and embarrassed. She let the water from the shower fall onto her shoulders, letting the soothing feeling seep through her pores and into her bones. Water had always calmed her, ever since she could remember. It had empowered her. When she turned fifteen, she first heard it call to her. She could hear its whispers in her head, could feel its tendrils curl and writhe over her body. Three years later, after much practice and patience, she was now able to control the once overwhelming sensation. Her eyes glowed a bright blue, and she pulled the water that had fallen on the tile up over her feet and legs. Soon, it was almost like a protective covering. She let it coat her body, and when she had all the energy and she needed from her life source, she allowed the water to freely fall back down. Her eyes changed back to their normal color, and she shut off the faucets. After drying her skin, putting on deodorant, and applying lotion, she wrapped up in the towel and headed back to her room, praying not to run into Tyler. She reached her room, and upon entering, noticed that Maddie had awoken.

"Good morning, Maddie-kins!" Charlie yelled at her best friend. "Dammit, Charlie! Not so LOUD!" Maddie scolded her. She had woken up, changed into her yoga pants and a tank top, and was now in the Downward-Facing-Dog position of her everyday yoga routine. Yoga took concentration and controlled breathing, and now her breathing had been interrupted. "Oops," Charlie giggled, now whispering. "Sorry, Mads, forgot about your obsessive need for quiet and uninterrupted yoga-ing. I'll let you finish." "Gee, thanks for the consideration," Maddie retorted sarcastically. As quiet as possible, Maddie slid on her panties, clasped on her matching bra, and pulled on her warm, fuzzy socks. Opening a drawer, she grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on. Then, she put on her tan Ugg boots and pulled a cute long-sleeved brown shirt on over her head. She brushed out her hair, put some mousse in it, and dried it. Once her curls were tamed, she applied her makeup. Nothing much, just some eyeliner and mascara. When she finished, Maddie was in the process of pulling her gray ankle boots on over her black leggings. Her gray sweater-dress fell neatly to her mid-thigh, and her hair, like always, fell in waves down her back. She quickly applied some black eyeliner and mascara. Five minutes later, both girls were ready and were walking next door to their best friends' room. "Rise and shine, loves!" Maddie yelled as she banged on the door. A few seconds later, Fallon opened the door to allow them to enter. Blair was already awake and dressed in a pair of wide leg jeans, green flats, and an olive green long-sleeved Henley. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail with her bangs and a few wisps of hair framing her face. She was using the mirror at her desk to apply her green eye shadow and mascara. Fallon on the other hand had just rolled out of bed, apparently. Her shocking red hair was sticking up in all directions, her bright green eyes were still hazy with sleep, and her four-sizes-too-big sleep t-shirt was sliding off one of her delicate shoulders. "Haha, Fallon, please tell me you are not just getting up… It's almost eleven!" Charlie smiled. "STFU, Charlie… Some of us need our sleep. And it will only take me a few to get ready." Turning to her closet, Fallon pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, her leather, 2-inch-heeled boots, and her leather zip up jacket. Then, she went over to her dresser and pulled out a red lacy bra. Flipping off Charlie, she went into the bathroom to change. Five minutes later, she came back out ready to go. Her red hair was still sticking in all directions, but a little more tame and neat, expertly done with the help of styling gel. Her eyes were rimmed in black liner and mascara. Her lacy red bra was peeping out of her zipped up leather jacket, and her jeans fit her closely. She grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Ya'll ready to see what this town has to offer?"


	2. Trouble

Wild and Young

Chapter 2

The sky today was a bright blue, and the sun was even out. It chased away some of their worries, and made the town not seem as spooky. There were actually a significant amount of people walking up and down the street. Many were window shopping, and others were just simply enjoying the weather. Pulling into the same spot they were in yesterday, Blaire turned down "Something in Your Mouth" that was blasting through the speakers. She put the Jeep in park, and the girls all climbed out. Since they were going to have things to take back to the dorm, the general consensus had been to just take the Jeep in to town. They walked into the drug store and split up. Fallon walked over to the sodas, and sidled up next to a pretty brunette girl to look at the selection. The girl looked over, and her eyes widened at Fallon. She took in her appearance: the spiked, bright red hair, the leather, and the tattoos. On her wrist she had what looked like a tribal flame. And on the back of her neck she could see the start of something that looked Chinese. She could see a tragus piercing in her left ear, and two others on her earlobe. Fallon glanced over at the girl and noticed her staring. She held out her hand. "Hi, my name is Fallon. I'm new here. What's your name?" The girl hesitantly took her hand and looked at Fallon warily. "Uhh, hi. My name is Emma. Where are you from?" '_Cause you sure aren't from around here,' _she thought to herself. "Well," Fallon started," My friends and I just transferred here from Florida to go to Spenser for our senior year. We actually just got here yesterday, and we just stopped in to get supplies. We are actually trying to get to know the place since we will be here for a while. Do you know of any interesting places? Things to do?" Emma smiled at Fallon "Oh, okay! We'll be going to school together, then. I am a senior at Spenser as well. Maybe we'll have some classes together. As far as things to do, I mean there isn't much. The town itself is really historical. The Salem Witch Trials started here, which I guess is pretty cool. But tonight there is actually a party at what we call The Dells. It is pretty cool. There's normally a bonfire, lots of alcohol, and music. Ya know, kind of like a 'Welcome Back to School' party. You and your friends should come. I could introduce you to some people, and you can get to know some of my friends." "That would be awesome!" Fallon said excitedly. "Parties are my specialty. And we'd love to meet new people." Just then Blaire, Maddie, and Charlie came around the corner. "Fallon what is taking you so lo-… Oh, hi." Charlie cut herself short. "Guys, this is Emma, and she's in our grade at Spenser. She said there's a huge party tonight, and we can go with her to meet her friends and such. I think we should go!" Fallon said in a hurried voice. The other girls nodded excitedly. "Great! So, are you guys living in the dorms?" asked Emma. "Yeah! If you want, we can give you a ride? That way you can let us chauffer you around, and you can give us directions. So, you don't have to drive." Fallon explained. "Okay cool. I'd appreciate that! We can all just meet on the front steps at like 9:00 tonight if you want? Does that sound good?" All of the girls agreed. "Well, Emma, it was great to meet you, and we'll see you later!" Fallon grabbed a case of Coke as she walked away and waved bye to their new friend.

* * *

The girls had finished their mandatory essentials run, and they decided to walk up the street for a bite to eat. After walking a few blocks, they came to a metal building set a little ways back from the street, assumedly for parking. The fluorescent sign above the door read "Nicky's." The girls shrugged and began to walk into the bar. Walking up the front steps, Fallon opened the door and lead the way in. She walked over to the bar and sat down. The other three joined her, and the bartender, a hefty bald man, came over to where they sat. "Hey ladies, you aren't from around here are you?" At the shake of their heads, he continued. "My name is Nicky, and I own this lovely establishment. Now what can I help you with?" Maddie spoke up with a smile. "We'll make it simple. Can we just get a round of burgers, fries, and Cokes?" Nicky smiled back. "Sure thing. Be right up." The girls sat back and took in their surroundings. The place was relatively busy for about 2:00 on a Saturday. At one end of the bar, there were four pool tables with lights hanging over them. On the right wall, there were cues, racks, and chalk. On the opposite wall, there were what looked like pictures of passerby that came through, pool tournaments, and general pictures of the bar itself. At the other end of the bar, there were tables and chairs, a jukebox, and a few foosball tables. Several games of pool were in progress, and others were playing foosball. Several couples sat at the tables. After a few more minutes, Nicky brought them their food. As they happily munched on fries and their burgers, they chatted and watched the other bar patrons. Most of them looked to be about the girls' age. After finishing their food, and paying their bill, they got up to leave, promising Nicky they would be back. Charlie spoke up. "Well, I really like Nicky's, and I totally think we should come back soon for a game of pool. What do you guys think?" A chorus of "Hell, yeahs" went up, and the girls smiled at each other. Pool was definitely their game. As they walked to the door, a group of boys came through the door and yelled their greetings to Nicky. Charlie saw him. Dear God. It was Tyler. She flushed, ducked her head, and immediately stepped behind Maddie to block him from seeing her. She could see the guys look her friends up and down with interest. They let the boys walk through, and then, Charlie practically shoved them all out the door. "Ow! Charlie!" "What the Hell?" "Did you see them!" Maddie pulled Charlie back to them. "Girl, what is your problem? Those guys were damn GORGEOUS! Especially the blondie." Charlie blushed. "Well, did you see the one with the dark hair going everywhere and blue eyes?" The girls nodded. "Well, this morning I was going to take a shower, and I, uh, accidentally ran into him, practically naked! I was so mortified. He gave me his name, and I gave him mine. Then, I ran into the girls' showers and left him standing there." Fallon laughed. "Oh my God, Charlie! You like him! We should go back in there so you can talk to him!" "NO!" she yelled. "I was just so embarrassed, and I made a fool of myself. I want to get over it first before I try and talk to him, again." "Fine, but girl, you need to jump on that. And get him to introduce us to his friends! Yummm!" The girls busted out laughing and headed back to the Jeep.

* * *

Back at the dorms, the girls unloaded their purchases and headed up for some quality time together before the party. "You know," Fallon started as they all walked into her and Blaire's room, "we really need to train. I mean I know we have been doing this since we turned 15, but we don't know what we will be coming up against. I think we need to be prepared for anything… and get started looking for whatever is bothering Gaea. Maybe there is something in the Book of the Blessed. Like a prophecy or a dealing like this before. And I think we should have a Convening. Talk to Gaea. You know… so we can have an idea of what we are looking for. I don't like going into this blindly." Blaire nodded, "Maybe we can do it late tomorrow night. School is Monday, but it shouldn't take that long. And once we find where this 'Dells' place is, maybe we can go there when no one's around. It sounds pretty secluded. Away from prying eyes…" "So, it's agreed, tomorrow night… let's say eleven. We can meet up in here and then go. Now, who wants to watch a movie? We still have a little while before the party, and we can all get ready together!" As Maddie selected a movie, the girls piled onto the beds for some quality gossip and giggles.

* * *

At Nicky's, Pogue and Caleb sat at a back table and watched Reid and Tyler hustle another unsuspecting teen to a game of pool. Caleb was in his own world… that girl. She was beautiful, and she knew it. She looked him in the eye when he had walked past her earlier. Something in her eye had twinkled. Something similar to appreciation. She was exotic. Her skin like caramel and hair like milk chocolate. It was like he was a starving man, and she looked good enough to devour. Her eyes, he noticed, were a mix of honey and dark chocolate. Her lips a light peach color, and he bet they tasted sweeter than any fruit known to man. He could tell her body was a wonderland. She came to his chin. Curvy and luscious and perfect for everything he was thinking about doing with her. He swallowed and licked his lips to ease the sudden dryness in his mouth. His blood started to pump a little faster through his veins, almost throbbing under his skin. He had never seen her before, so he knew she must be new. He would have noticed. He had to find her. Find out who this mystery vixen was.

"Dude, ya in there?" Pogue was trying to get his attention. Caleb shook his head. "Yeah, man. Sorry. What's up?" "Are you going to the Dells tonight? It's supposed to be good this year… Not like last year, man…" At this Caleb instantly cleared his head. At the Welcome Back party at the Dells last year, a kid had turned up dead. Which, by turn of events, lead the four brothers to discover the fifth line of their Covenant of Silence. Chase had come into their lives under a false friendship and when the time was right, he struck. For want of Caleb's power, he ended up putting both Pogue and his, now, ex-girlfriend, Kate Tunney, in the hospital. Caleb's then girlfriend, Sarah Wenham, had been taken as liability for Caleb to will his Powers to Chase. In the final duel at the old Putnam Barn, Caleb ascended and fought Chase. In the end, Caleb's father, William, who had become old and decrepit from the addiction of Using, had willed his Powers to Caleb, thus ending his life. Caleb had sent Chase through an exploding window of the burning barn, but a body was never found. Ever since, a cold dread had settled over the four boys, causing them to always look over their shoulders. No one knew if he was really dead or just biding his time for another strike. From the stress of knowing the Covenants' secret, and constantly worrying about Chase, both Sarah and Kate had moved away from Ipswich without as much as a backwards glance. Maybe a party would do them good. Allow them to mingle with their fellow students and relax a little. Yeah, he would go. Which meant Pogue would go and Reid and Tyler would follow. "Yeah, man, I'll go. What is the worst thing that could happen?"

* * *

The movie was over, and the room was a disaster zone. A pillow fight had ensued after Charlie had hit Fallon over the head with her pillow and called her a bitch for hogging both it and the bed. Movie forgotten, the light smack had caused an all out war. The bed covers of both beds were in piles on the floor, and one of the pillows had busted open, causing down feathers to fly everywhere. All four girls were on the floor in a heap of limbs and elbows laughing like crazed maniacs. "Fallon! Get your fat ass OFF OF ME!" Maddie yelled. "Charlie, I think your elbow is in my spine. If you could so kindly REMOVE IT, _por favor!_" gasped Blaire. After quite a bit of struggling and groaning, the girls finally untangled themselves and got up off the floor. Checking her phone for the time, Fallon groaned. "Guys, we are going to have to haul ass to get ready on time. It's already 7:45, and we told Emma we would meet her outside at 9." In a rush, the girls gathered up their toiletries and towels and raced towards the showers. In record time, each girl was in and out of the shower in ten minutes. Walking back to their rooms, Charlie and Maddie ran to their room and grabbed the things they would need and headed over to Blaire and Fallon's room.

Charlie had pulled on her wide-leg, low-rise jeans and a pair of navy sandals. Her navy blue peasant top with white embroidered flowers stopped at the bottom of her bra line, showing off her toned abs, belly ring, and twin hip piercings. Fingering the barbells, she smirked at the memory of when she had gotten them. Fallon had triple-dog dared her, told her to be spontaneous, and not being the type to turn down a dare, she had done it. It had hurt like hell, but in the end, it was worth it. She turned to the side to see the view in the mirror and saw her favorite tattoo. The tattoo, her daily mantra, was written in small script that started a couple inches below her armpit and stopping at her hip: "Nothing is as yielding as water. Yet, when it attacks the firm and strong, none can withstand it." Her other tattoo, one similar to Blaire and her other sisters, was a tribal water symbol, positioned slightly to the right of her right shoulder blade but covered by her top. She brushed her hair, applied product, and allowed the curls to do their thing. After applying concealer, she dusted a light powder on her face and followed up with blush. She dusted a bit of navy eye shadow to the corner of eyes and swiped on some mascara. After brushing her teeth in the sink, she applied a dab of lip gloss and waited for the others to get ready.

Blaire slid into her panties, and forwent a bra. She decided on skinny jeans and a brown halter top with a view that both covered and teased. The front showed a modest amount of cleavage while the back dipped all the way to the small of her back. The large tattoo, of her own choosing, that she had gotten, along with the small tribal tattoo to match those of her sisters, was visible. The tribal tattoo of earth was located on the underside of her right bicep. Like the others' were to them, hers was a symbol of what she was. The power she held. However, the tattoo of her choosing was what made her unique. Black vines of ivy crawled from the back of her right hip, up her spine, across her shoulder blade, and twisted to the top of her left shoulder. Touching a leaf on the vine, she smiled. She slid on a pair of brown flats and put a pair of wooden earrings on. She opted to braid her hair into a fishtail braid, instead of leaving it down, and brought the end over her shoulder. Grabbing her makeup, she dusted a light bronzer onto her already tan skin, dusted on some light gold eye shadow to accent her brown eyes, and finished up the look with a curl of the lashes and mascara.

Maddie was leaning over Blaire to get to the mirror to apply the finishing touches on her makeup. She applied some silver shadow to her eyelids and drew the liquid liner out to make cat eyes. With a quick swipe of mascara, she stepped back to look at the final product. Her head nodded in approval. Her dark wash skinny jeans and gray ankle boots complimented her gray off-the-shoulders boatneck sweater. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail that showed off the tattoo at the base of her neck. It was like the others', but, instead, consisted of three independent swirls forming a circle: the tribal tattoo for wind. They had all gotten the tattoos at the same time. Literally, at the _exact _same time. They were celebrating Fallon's birthday at the secret hideout they had found as little girls. As the youngest turned 15 at the exact time of her birth, and not a second later, a searing pain had wretched through them. As each girl received her powers, a simple tattoo was etched into the skin. Permanently sealing a gift of the element into each girl. Gaea had come sometime later, maybe a few days after. She told them of their future, and of what they were. Keepers of the balance between good and evil. She had trained them in the ways of their kind. Like the women before them. They were the Daughters of Fate, for the fate of mankind rested in their hands. Maddie shook her head to clear her thoughts, and leaned towards the mirror to check if her liner was even. Then, she stood back up, smiled, and waltzed out of the bathroom.

Fallon, as usual, was the last to get ready. As the other three sat on Blaire and Fallon's beds, they watched their uncannily graceful friend waltz around gathering the clothes she would need. She pulled on a pair of fishnet tights with several holes on the thighs and calf. Then, she shimmied into a pair of leather hot shorts that curved to fit her small butt. She decided against a bra but pulled a top over her head. The top was a filmy loose black piece with sequins. It draped in the front between her breasts, and the last fold hit her belly button. The back of the shirt draped like the front but was almost completely open save for a piece a black string at the top that connected the two sides of the shirt together to keep it from falling off. It showcased eight Chinese symbols that stood for "Love, Luck, Harmony, Virtue, Beauty, Blessing, Longevity, and Prosperity" that Fallon had running down the length of her spine. It also showed part of the phoenix whose head started in the middle left side of her back and whose body and tail travelled crossed over her lower side and ended at her hip. Down her ribs next to the phoenix were the words: "I burn and from the ashes am reborn." The small fire element tattoo at her wrist was also visible. As she spiked her flaming red hair, she thought back to their first meeting. Gaea had told each of them that the elements were like energy. It was a life force, almost. She remembered the first time they had discussed their heritage. Gaea herself was the Queen of the Fates. She was a Seer. She saw what was, is, and is to come. She had the ability to determine the most pure of heart and who should receive such powerful gifts. She had told the girls that, as she had looked into the beyond, she saw four children who had beautiful souls, and who had a deep and unbreakable bond of friendship. One that could not be severed easily. These were the next generation of Fates. She had told the girls that their race dated as far back as the very first Europeans. This secret society decided to take the vow of silence, for a publicized practitioner of magic would be burned at the stake for heresy against the church. So, in silence the first Fates had stayed, but when need arose, the Fates were there for protecting mankind against the forces of evil. Fallon looked at her best friends through the mirror and smiled. She couldn't ask for better sisters. Clearing her mind, she finished pushing her hair into a faux hawk and started on her makeup. Simple eyeliner and mascara. It did wonders. Then, she slid into her thigh-high leather flat boots. Taking a step back, she looked into the mirror, turned slowly in a circle and let out a low whistle. She thought she looked pretty hot. With her other sisters, they would catch the hearts and thoughts of the boys at this party, hands down. Stepping out of the bathroom, Fallon tossed Maddie the keys to the Challenger. "We gotta show up in style," she explained. Getting nods and smiles from the other girls, they made their way downstairs where they saw Emma standing in the foyer of the main building. She had dressed in a denim mini and flats with a cute flowing top. Her brown hair was delicately curled, and she had just a touch of makeup on. She was gorgeous. "Ready, Emma?" Fallon asked. "Most definitely!" she replied excitedly. "Well girls," Maddie said looping her arms through Emma's and Fallon's, "let's RIDE!"


	3. Burn It To The Ground

Hi guys! I am super excited that I have quite a few hits on this story! I am still new to this, so don't judge. :) But anyways! I am going to try and put up a new chapter every week. Sometimes I may put up more, it just depends on whether or not I have time! But finals are coming up soon! So, that means I will be hitting the books… A LOT. And I may have to have a bit of a grace period to hold off on writing. But until that time comes, enjoy!

Oh, I didn't put this for the previous chapters, but I figured I should. :)

Disclaimer: I own neither The Covenant nor its characters.

Chapter 3

Following Emma's exact instructions, Maddie followed the well worn path through the woods to park. She pulled her baby up beside a monstrous black Hummer, and killed the engine. The girls climbed out of the car, and an air of excitement settled over them. The slight chill in the air gave them chills, but no matter, the bonfire would shake it off. They started walking towards the pounding bass and soon came to the edge of a large, very large, clearing with a bonfire smack dab in the center. Off to the left side was a makeshift DJ booth on a table complete with cables and wires hooked up to loud speakers and a subwoofer. The DJ, an assumed Spenser kid, was pumping 3OH!3's "Starstrukk" through the speakers, adding a little bit of his own twist every once in a while. Around the bonfire, scantily clad students were grinding on each other and swaying to the music. Off to the other side, on a plastic table, several kegs were set up next to a case of red Solo cups. Setting beside the table was what looked to be several coolers filled with ice and longnecks. Emma turned to step in front of the girls, her brown eyes serious. "Alright, so a few things you need to know. Firstly. Aaron Abbott… stay away from him. Complete douche bag and sleaze. Yuck. Just, don't. Second, stay close to the clearing. There are wild animals out in these woods. And third, be smart. Now, I want you to meet my boyfriend and some of my friends before you go off on your own and such. Come on!" She sauntered down the slight slope and headed to the fire, weaving her way through the huge mass of bodies. The girls had no choice but to follow.

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and Blake were standing in a semi-circle close to the fire, drinking beer and talking. Caleb looked at his group of friends, and smiled. The four Sons had been best friends for forever. Since they were born, basically. Then, when they got to high school, Blake, one of their swimming teammates, had integrated himself into the group. One day, he was just there, and he fit in perfectly. He was like a brother, only without the Power. And he knew about them. Their secret. Everything that had happened with Chase. And oddly, he wasn't fazed by it. He had been friends with them before he knew, he had said, and he would be damned if that changed his opinion of them. His bond with the Sons was strong, and they could count on him to keep what he knew to himself. About six months ago, Blake had started dating Emma. With her bubbly and friendly persona, she had quickly become like a little sister to the Sons. She mothered them and berated them when they were hurt or did something wrong. She, too, knew about their secret. When it became clear that Blake and Emma were serious about their relationship and planned on going to the altar after graduation, the Sons decided that they couldn't leave her in the dark. When she found out that was the reason for Kate and Sarah left, she couldn't agree with them for "being pussies and not having the kahunas" to embrace everything about the person they "loved." Caleb snapped back to the present at the sound of Emma's laugh. As he came to, Emma was hugging Blake fiercely, and for just a moment, he was jealous. If only Sarah had been that accepting. "Hello, my most dashing and handsome friends! I brought you people to meet! ... Oh, where did they go?" Emma furrowed her brow, and walked back towards the direction she had come from. Standing on her tip toes, she waved her arms and yelled "Fallon! Over here!" She reached out and grabbed a small, slender hand. Through all the people, Caleb could barely see a flash of bright red hair. As she neared, Caleb could see a train of girls following her. When she and her new friends finally broke into their circle, he looked at the faces of their newcomers. When he landed on a familiar face, Caleb's eyes widened, and he almost choked on his beer. It was the girl from Nicky's! All of the blood in his body immediately rushed south of his belt. She was absolutely gorgeous and sexy as hell. He finally got a good look… Her hair was in a braid, giving him a view of her slender neck, and muscular shoulders and arms. Generous breasts were held in a halter, and her shapely legs were sculpted into skinny jeans. When he got back up to her eyes, she was smirking, and he knew she had caught him looking. She raised a brow at him, silently asking if he liked what he saw. Smiling, he lifted his beer to his mouth and drank, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Guys," Emma started. "I would like you to meet Blaire, Charlie, Madison, and Fallon. They are new here, and they are going to Spenser with us. They're seniors, too."

Tyler stared. And stared some more. Charlie was standing in front of him. The girl he had been brooding over all day. The girl he could not stop thinking about. She was fucking hot tonight. And he had seen her in a towel earlier! His mind went blank, and she just gaped at him like a fish in water. He stared at the bare expanse of her tummy, and he swore he drooled. Her abs were toned, and she had hip piercings and a belly ring… He wondered what it would be like to run his tongue over them… Dear God, he saw what looked like more ink, including the one she had on her shoulder. His eyes traveled up to her head, and he saw she was blushing furiously. He licked his lips and smiled at her.

"Ladies, these are my best friends, Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin, and Pogue Parry. And this is my boyfriend, Blake."

Pogue couldn't stop looking at her. She was blindingly gorgeous. She had the body of a dancer, and she was tiny compared to him. Her shocking red hair added to her allure. She screamed "Rebel." She had several piercings, and he noticed the small tattoo on the inside of her wrist. Her tiny leather shorts and fishnets were making him hard as a rock, and the shirt she wore bore nothing to the imagination. Her skin looked like cream, and her green eyes shone brightly in amusement. In his mind, he thought about what it would be like to watch her under him while he loved her. He immediately felt a protectiveness come over him. She was going to be his… of this he was sure.

"Well!" Fallon started. All eyes snapped to her. She had felt the sexual tension shoot through the metaphorical roof, and she needed a drink. "I am going to grab a beer. Anyone want anything?" "I'm coming with you!" Charlie practically yelled. As they turned to walk towards the beer, she heard a slight groan. The tall boy… Pogue?... with long, shoulder length hair she had noticed staring at her had closed his eyes. She brushed it off, and grabbed Charlie's hand and headed towards the bar.

While everyone was standing in silence, being entirely too fucking awkward, Reid took the time to look over… what was her name?... It didn't come to him. But he studied her nonetheless. Her hair was black and long. He could see an industrial piercing through her ear, and he followed the slope of her neck down to her bare shoulders. She was hot, and she had a nice rack. She was thin, and her legs were long. An image of them wrapped around his waist flashed through his head, and he felt his heart pump a little faster. Her eyes were a light color… light blue, maybe? Her skin was clear, and he bet it was soft and silky to touch. If he was ever going to have a chance at getting her in his bed, he figured he should probably learn her name…

"So." Caleb looked up at his walking wet dream. She was staring at him intently with fire in her eyes. "You are Caleb, no? Tell me, Caleb. Do you dance?" He listened to the way his name rolled off her tongue. It sounded husky, like a bedroom voice. And her accent. It was almost like a caress that stroked life into him. Her felt himself twitch in his pants. She reached out and grabbed the beer out of his hand, tilted the cup and, in one swallow, downed the rest of his drink. Licking her lips, she tossed the cup over her s and started to sway her hips. She took his hand and led him to where everyone was dancing. She released his hand and raised her arm over her head. He saw a small tattoo on the inside of her bicep. She walked close to him and rolled her hips against his. She was either seducing him or teasing, but, damn, she was doing a good job. She turned her back to grind against him, and he saw a large tattoo. What looked like vines were crawling up her back to her shoulder. He traced the length of one of the vines from her shoulder to her middle back. She shivered and goosebumps rose. Her skin was silky and warm. Like heaven. Settling his hands low on her hips, he pulled her closer and moved his hips against hers. He leaned down and feathered warm breaths on her neck. She reached up and fingered her hair through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. _Mmmm soft and thick_, she thought. Her body was on fire, she was certain, and he was adding fuel to the flame. Dear God, the boy was delicious. His hard, tan body moved in sync with hers, and she felt his large hands settle on her hips. She could feel his erection at her backside, and you know what they say about big hands… The things he was doing to her caused a cloud of lust to settle in, and she felt like she was in heaven.

Oh God, Pogue mumbled. When she had turned around, he couldn't help but groan out loud. She was tatted up. The length of her spine was covered in Chinese symbols, and he saw what looked like a bird at the middle of her back that curved around her side. He wanted nothing more than to follow it with his hands to see where it lead. He hadn't even had a full conversation with her yet, and he had never wanted anyone more. Not even Kate. She was killing him. Fallon. The little red-haired minx.

Charlie had needed to get away. Oh God. Tyler. Emma's friend. Tyler. The guy she had basically run down naked in the middle of the hallway! She blushed again and chugged the beer in her hand. "Woah, girl. Slow down. We don't want to get you plastered in front of Mr. Hottie-With-A-Body, now do we?" Fallon laughed at her. Charlie shot her a glare. She refilled her cup and started sipping. "So," Fallon said, looking at her friend evily. "I saw him check you out. He totally wants you. Even if you did plow through him earlier. Girl, he was crazy in lust with you." "Shut up, Fallon," she muttered into her cup. Fallon just smiled. An image of Pogue flashed through her head. A low heat simmered in her pelvis, and she blushed. _Stop it_, she thought. So what if he was yummy looking. With his lean, muscular body. And his strong jaw. And his long legs. God, he was at least a good foot taller than her. And his shoulders. She could tell he had wonderful shoulders through the thin material of his shirt. She almost drooled a little. She took another drink of her beer to try and ease the sudden dryness in her throat. She led Charlie over to the bonfire. The voices inside her head got louder, and she had the sudden urge to reach out and touch the flame. To let it combine with her. To fill her with energy and make her whole. "Fallon, you need to stop… Your eyes…" Charlie whispered to her. Fallon immediately snapped her eyes closed. Hopefully, no one had seen the red that started to color her irises. If they had, maybe they would write it off as a reflection of the fire. She opened her eyes, calmer. "Sorry," she apologized. "I need to get away from here. You ready to go back to Emma and Mr. Droolworthy?" "Fallon!" "What? Who said I was talking about Tyler?" Charlie smiled and laughed. "Oh, I know. Pogue definitely has the hots for you. He couldn't keep his eyes in I their sockets! I would jump on that, literally, if I were you!" The girls both giggled and were walking up to the rest of the group when a solid mass of human stopped right in front of them. Fallon looked up into the face of a boy with dark eyes and shoulder-length curly hair. He smiled. "Why hello. I couldn't help but notice you. You and your friends are quite stunning. My name's Aaron Abbott. Why don't you come over here with us, and I'll introduce you to some of my friends." Fallon felt Charlie tense up beside her. Squeezing her hand, Fallon scoffed. "Sorry. I am actually headed over to my other friends. I'm sure you understand…" Fallon tried to pull Charlie around him. He clamped his hand around her shoulder, and Fallon grimaced. "Listen, buddy. I don't think you get it. Grubby paws off. NOW." Aaron just smirked at her, and his grip tightened. His thumb was rubbing her skin, and she thought she might be ill. His eyes darkened, and she tensed up. Her eyes flashed, and she tried yanking her arm out of his hand. He held firm. "Let her go, you bastard!" Charlie yelled. She had had enough of him manhandling her bestie. At her yell, several heads turned. Oops. They were making a scene. "Listen," Fallon let go of Charlie's hand, and started low, "either you remove your hand, or I will remove it for you. And you won't like it. That I can guarantee." He just laughed and yanked her to him, "I like it rough."

As the crowd got bigger, Emma peered over to what was causing everyone to huddle. Then, she groaned. "What is it?" Blake questioned. Emma just pointed. "Look." Blake glanced in the direction she pointed, as did Maddie, Reid, Pogue, and Tyler. Aaron had a hold of the red head, and she was spitting venom. Maddie gasped when she saw Fallon being roughened up by some asshole. She immediately ran over to the edge of the crowd and tried pushing her way through. It was impossible. "Charlie! Charlie!" she yelled. Her blonde friend whipped her head around at the sound of her name, and she spotted Maddie trying to get through the crowd. As she pushed the final way through, Charlie grabbed her hand. Charlie didn't even look worried… "Just watch. Fallon is pissed, and you know what she's like… It's about to get good."

Fallon had reached her breaking point. He wanted rough… he was going to get rough. She clenched her free hand into a fist. Aaron noticed her change, and he looked at her through wary eyes. She just smiled. "You like it rough, Aaron?" She quickly shot her fist upward, clipping his chin and causing his hand to loosen. She yanked it free, feeling the bruises form already, and when she was free, she let loose on him. Grabbing his shirt, she kneed him in the stomach, and watched the wind leave him as his knees sank to the ground. She walked to him and pulled his head back to look her in the eyes. "Never. Ever. Mess. With. A. Blackbelt." She said bit off every word. She let his head loose, and started to turn around. She heard him wheeze out "Fucking bitch." With quick speed, she spun back around and delivered a swift right hook to his jaw, feeling it give way. Like a sack of potatoes, he dropped to the ground. The crowd stood astonished, and Charlie and Maddie ran over to her, looking for damage. "I'm fine guys. I've had worse," she joked. She heard male voices shout over the suddenly roaring crowd. "Move!" "Back away, goddammit!" She saw Pogue, Reid, and Tyler push their way through the crowd, Blake and Emma following. As they broke into the middle of the circle, the crowd started to disperse. "Oh my god, Fallon! Are you okay?" Emma rushed to her friend and squeezed her into a hug. "I'm fine, Emma. But it is getting hard to breathe!" she joked. Charlie and Maddie laughed. "Fallon is tough. She could handle a pussy like Aaron," Charlie bragged. "Yeah, he should be out like a light for a while," Fallon smirked. Pogue stood there amazed. Reid, Tyler, and he had tried to get through the crowd, but people were pushing all around. By the time they had gotten close enough to do something about Aaron, Fallon had already made him K.O. "So," Fallon looked up as she heard him speak for the first time, "where did you learn to fight like that?" Fallon raised her eyebrow at him. "Honey, I am from the South. Back us into a corner, and we come out swinging. And I took karate for eleven years. Blackbelt. It comes in handy." He grinned, and she almost stopped breathing. "Remind me not to get on your bad side," he laughed. She smiled and rubbed her already sore knuckles. His eyes immediately followed her movement, and he frowned. "Come on; let's go get you some ice to put on those." He reached for her good hand, and she started at the spark of electricity between them. His eyes shot up to meet hers, and she drew in a breath at the heat in is hazel eyes. "Yeah… ice," she mumbled. She let him lead her to the coolers.

"That was so damn intense," Charlie whispered to Maddie. "Oh my god, I know. I think _I _even got a little hot and bothered," Maddie groaned. "Hey… Charlie." Charlie froze at the sound of his voice. She turned around, heaving a sigh, to face Tyler. She couldn't look him in the eyes. Hers darted to his shoulder, to the person behind him, and even to his ear. Never his eyes. "I, uh… I want to apologize, Tyler. For you know. Mowing you down earlier… in just my towel. I… ahem… I am normally a bit more collected." Tyler lifted her chin so her could look at her face and meet his eyes. His beautiful blues eyes sparkled with mirth, and he grinned at her. "Charlie, if getting to see you in a towel meant I would have to be run over everyday… Well, that is an offer I would gladly take." Charlie's eyes widened, and she blushed furiously. Then, she smiled and rolled her eyes at him. Then, a thought struck her. "Hey wait... Where's Blaire?" Charlie questioned. She stood on her tiptoes and scanned around the bonfire. "I don't… Oh, my…" she grinned as she caught sight of their Latina best friend. Despite the ruckus that the fight with Aaron had caused, the music had still played. And Caleb and Blaire were still so caught up in each other, they didn't hear the catcalls and whistles from their friends.

Pogue silently led her to where the drinks were. People had started to stare at her, either from the corners of their eyes or just blatantly. She knew she was different, but that was something she took pride in. And she was nobody's bitch. She stood up for herself and her friends. She would be damned if she would let someone walk all over her. If she needed to, her small body could pack a fierce punch. Pogue lifted her hand to gaze at the slightly swollen knuckles. "It doesn't look broken, but we can put some ice on it to make the swelling go down." He reached into the cooler and grabbed a block of ice that hadn't been broken. He gently laid her hand face down in his palm and rubbed the cold ice over the swelling. The heat between their hands, even with the ice, could have caused a small forest fire. Fallon was burning. And it was funny because even when dealing with fire, she had never felt this hot. Her hand was so small in his, and it, in a feminine way, made her feel delicate. Like she would be safe with him. _Stop it Fallon. _She shook her head. "Um, thanks. I think it's okay now." She moved to lift her hand, but he gently flipped it over in his. He had felt the calluses at the tips of her fingers and touched his fingers to them. He raised a questioning brow. "I, uh. I play. You know. Guitar. Since I was young. I just kinda took to it like a fish to water. It is soothing in a weird way. You can control everything. The style of music. Plucking, strumming, sliding, or just all out. It just gives me something to be in control of when things around me are so out of whack. It's like my rock." He looked her in the eyes and smiled. "You, Fallon, are a real piece of work. Surprise after surprise." "Good surprises, I hope…" she grinned. "Oh yes. Very good."

Maddie's eyes couldn't help but look over at him. He was apparently the "bad boy." She could see it. His beanie was pulled down low, covering striking blonde hair and blue, almost glacial, eyes , and his sleeves were pushed up to his forearms, revealing toned muscles and black ink. He looked delicious. Like forbidden fruit. Something she should never want. _Funny_, she thought,_ too bad I do. _ Several girls had walked up to him. Propositioned him for the night. Maddie blushed. She would _never _have the guts to do something that bold. Give her a time and place for an underground race, and she'd be there. Tell her to do Tequila shots, and she'd toss 'em back in a heartbeat. Ask her to protect mankind from the world of evil, and she'd do it. But when it came to asking a guy to go home with her, even if only for one night, she was chicken. She'd never been all the way with anyone before, and truthfully, she questioned if she ever would. She wouldn't give it up to some random "hook up," she knew that for damn sure. It had to be with the right person. And Reid Garwin was definitely not looking for a commitment. So she could mark him off her list of potentials.

Blaire and Caleb had decided to take a break. Her thighs were cramping from dancing on Caleb, and his body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. As they made their way to their group of people, Pogue and Fallon came over as well. Charlie and Maddie snickered at their friend. "Have a good time, Blaire?" Charlie poked. "As a matter of fact, you skank, I did," Blaire joked. "Oh my god, Fallon! What did you do to your hand?" she yelled rushing forward to check on her friend. "Well, while you were getting down and dirty, our feisty Fallon here went all Mike Tyson on Aaron Abbott," Charlie explained. "It was nothing," Fallon said hurriedly, not wanting her friend to fret. "I just gave him five reasons to stay away from me," she said wiggling her fingers and smiling. "I'm just glad you're okay… and that you kicked his ass," she said as she pulled Fallon into a hug. Fallon, the youngest of them all, was like the baby of the group. Even though she was only a few months older, Blaire felt a huge responsibility to keep an eye out for her.

All of a sudden a gust of wind pushed through the clearing, and Maddie stiffened. Closing her eyes, she reached out with her power. There. She felt it on the wind. The touch of evil she sensed on whatever it was left a bad taste in her mouth. It was headed this way and fast. Whatever it was, it was on a war path. She loosed her power, and her irises went back from white to gray. She quickly pulled her sisters to the side, trying to act casual. "Guys, something is up, and it's coming this way. I can't tell what. But the wind doesn't lie. We have to get these people out of here," she finished in a rush. The girls just stood there for a second, and, as knowing settled upon them, they sprung into action. Fallon rushed over to the DJ. "Dude, I just got a call. Cops. Headed this way." "Yeah, okay thanks," he nodded. He cut the music. "Yo! Cops! Headed this way. Pack up your shit!"


	4. Cry For Help

Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant! :)

Chapter 4

The change in atmosphere was drastic, and everyone scrambled from the clearing into the woods to their cars. Within minutes, the place was cleared, and even the DJ had dipped out. Fallon ran back over to her friends.

"Listen, Emma," she started, "I just remembered we have something to take care of before we go back to the dorms. Can you catch a ride with your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, sure. Sure you don't need any help?"

"Yeah, girl. We're fine. I'm sorry to kinda just dump you like that…"

She shrugged, "It happens. No worries, right? Catch ya later?"

Fallon flittered a small smile. "Definitely."

Caleb looked over to Blaire, who looked a little pale. "Hey, you okay? It's just the cops. Besides, we've outrun them before," he grinned at the memory from last year's Dells party. The guys started to walk away, when they noticed that none of the girls were following. Pogue turned.

"Aren't you guys coming?" They nodded and murmured 'yeses.'

"You guys go on. We're right behind you," Fallon answered.

Looking unsure, Pogue's eyes became wary, and he met Caleb's questioning gaze. Caleb gave a slight nod and started walking back through the woods with Reid and Tyler following. With one last glance to Fallon's face, he turned on his heel and walked towards the woods.

As soon as they were gone and the girls were the last in the clearing, Blaire suddenly dropped to the ground. Placing her hands on the dirt, and focusing all her attention to the earth, she pushed her powers outward, knowing her eyes would glow bright green. She felt light footsteps of deer, and the skittering jumpiness of a couple of rabbits. Concentrating, she searched for the source of evil… and, oh, she found it. She felt the darkness it left in its wake. She tried to understand what the earth was telling her.

"It's big," she whispered. "And evil. I can definitely feel the shadow it leaves behind… I can feel the vibrations of each step. Except… The steps are uneven. Not like just one thing running. _Madre de Dios, _it sounds like it is on four legs. Not two. And I think there is more than one. I can't tell how many there actually are… They're almost here…" She stood up. The girls spread out, preparing themselves.

They held their breath in anticipation when they heard an anguished howl sound throughout the woods. Fallon's blood ran cold, and she stepped towards the bonfire. They were dealing with some kind of beast. She hated waiting for the pounce: it made her feel like prey. Each girl was concentrated, ready to call on the power she was gifted with.

"Get ready!" Blaire called.

Thankful that she didn't have to produce her element, which would use up energy, Fallon felt the bonfire still blazing at her back. She focused and knew her irises turned red. Concentrating, she pulled the flame to her and held it in her hands. The first use was a little difficult, but the familiar flame felt welcoming. Adrenaline rushed through her veins, and she tossed the fire back and forth between her palms. Blaire called upon her powers and pushed rocky peaks up from the earth several yards into the air, forming a protective barrier around them as their first line of defense. Maddie's eyes turned white, and the wind started to swirl around their group, causing their hair to whip around their faces and leaves and dirt to move around them. Like the calm before the storm, it got eerily quiet. Then suddenly, four dog-like beasts, each of them easily twice the size of a full grown man, broke through the earthen pikes. The animals' pelts were mangled and ratty. They had crazed red eyes, and they were foaming at the mouth. Mouths with several rows of sharp, knife-like teeth. The razor-like claws on the paws of each animal looked deadly and intimidating.

"What the fuck? Hell hounds? We've only read about these things!" Fallon shouted. "Where did they come from?" "No time to question, Fallon!" Blaire shouted.

All hell broke loose. One of the beasts let out a loud roar and charged. Blaire ran forward calling to nature. She lifted chunks of heavy rock from the earth and threw them at her opponent. One by one the rocks pelted the animal, but that didn't seem to phase it. "Holy shit…" she muttered. Recollecting herself, she threw up a wall, several inches thick, of hard rock to try and hold the beast off for a moment. As she felt it run into the wall, she knew her efforts were futile. She pushed the wall and forced it to tumble down on top of the animal. For a moment, she thought she had killed it when all she could see was dust and rubble. Then, a loud growl rent the air, and she got nervous. The animal pulled itself out of the rubble and shook itself off. Never before had the faced a monster so vicious-looking. They were going to have to dig deep if they wanted to come out of this alive…

Maddie closed her eyes and used the air around her to feel for the other animals' next moves. Blaire had one engaged, and the other three were still free. Oh God… she could feel them stealthily move around the ensuing fight to Blaire's free backside. "Blaire!" Maddie screamed. She didn't hear. Maddie took off at a sprint. Moving her arms, she allowed the wind to follow their motions. She put herself at Blaire's back and in front of the three oncoming animals. Gathering as much air as she could muster, she released it to her front with a hard push. The animals were pushed back several feet and forced onto their backs for a moment, and at that moment, Fallon struck the one closest to her.

Rushing forwards until she stood a few feet away from the nearest animal, Fallon pushed the flames she held in her hand towards it, causing the mangy fur to catch flame. The animal screamed and howled in pain, rolling around in the dirt to try and rid itself of the pain. The fire was put out, and the animal was even more pissed. It forced itself back on its four legs, stood on its hind legs, and let out a tremendous roar. With its blackened fur and menacing eyes, it looked like Cujo, or something straight out of a horror movie. The animal moved swiftly, and Fallon dove to the side, just barely avoiding getting shredded, and landed hard on the ground. She quickly bounced back up, favoring her left leg, and watched as the animal skidded to a halt to turn back around. She gathered more fire to her. In a long wave, the flames came out of the bonfire. Moving her arms in a circle, she enclosed the animal in a tall ring of fire. The rotating fire ring caused the depletion of oxygen inside the circle, and, soon, the animal was coughing and choking. Fallon struggled to contain the flame when the animal became crazed and tried to claw through the wall of fire. After a vicious struggle, the beast was dead within minutes, and Fallon let the circle burn out.

Charlie looked to the sky and focused, her eyes turning a cerulean blue. With her hands, she started to pull water from the atmosphere. Then, forming a spear-like shape with the moisture, she forced the heat from the molecules and caused the water to freeze. She looked over to Maddie, who gave her an incredulous look, almost as if to say 'Hurry your ass up!' She made her way towards the two beasts being pinned, paws down. Slowly, she crept around to the backside of one of the two animals. Softening her footsteps, she raised the spear as she neared the one closest to her. She was just about to skewer the son of a bitch… when she stepped on a twig. _Dammit! _It snapped, causing the animal to turn around ridiculously fast and leap at her. Moving quickly, she turned to dodge the animal, but not before it caught the tips of its claws on her belly, right under her breasts. She groaned as they raked across the small expanse of flesh, rending the tender skin, before releasing as the animal fell past her. She looked down at the four long claw marks that started at the top of her stomach and went almost to her belly button. The cuts didn't go deep, but it was enough to draw a fair amount of blood and hurt like a bitch. Facing the animal, she pulled more water out of the atmosphere and formed several small spheres. Throwing the water balls at the animal's face, it got mad, and it reared back on its hind legs, trying to rid the water from its eyes. It gave her enough of a distraction to pounce, pushing the frozen ice through the soft underbelly of the animal's stomach. The animal fell to the ground with a resounding thud, throwing dirt and dust into the air.

Knowing two of the beasts were slain, Blaire felt a renewed spark of energy. _Two down, two to go._ Still fighting with the first animal, she was wearing out. It was putting up a hell of a fight. She was sweating, and her breathing was laborious. Crouching down, she placed her hands on the ground below her. Using her powers, she drew energy from the earth's crust. Using the renewed strength, she caused the earth to shake and a deep crack to form in the crust, spreading to where the beast was standing. With a hard push and a loud grunt, she forced the crack to open up, forming a bottomless pit. The dog-like-creature lost its footing and used its great claws to try and hold on to the side of the wall. It struggled to get a foothold, but when it could find none and its grip on the rock slipped, it fell into the crack in the earth. Using the last of her energy, she forced the crack to seal. She sat back on her heels to take a breath but cried out when she saw Maddie forced to the ground under one of the beasts.

Maddie circled her arms and landed a fist of air into the beast's face. She forced another wave of air towards it, causing it to slide back again. However, the animal ducked its head and took a step into the wind. Maddie had to stop to take a breather, but when she put her arms down, the animal took its chance. It leaped into the air. Maddie tried to push air against its chest, but she was too late. It pushed its heavy paws and sharp claws onto her shoulders and forced her to the ground. Maddie cried out as she felt its claws puncture the skin and muscle of her shoulders, and she felt the warm blood flow. The animal was bearing down on her, and she could feel its hot breath on her throat. _Ewe, tic tac, much?_ Using all her strength and power, she gave a loud cry as she aligned her hands with the animal's chest and propelled it into the air. Its claws came free from her shoulders, and she scrambled to her feet. Still holding the animal in the air, she released the air from under it and let it free fall to the earth. It landed on its back, surely breaking the spine, for it didn't rise again.

The girls stood and walked to meet each other. Each was exhausted and bruised. Charlie's scratches were red and angry, and blood was slowly dribbling down her body to stain the tops of her pants. Maddie's puncture wounds were somewhat more troubling. The blood was pouring at a faster rate down her arms, back, and chest, soaking her sweater, and she looked ashen.

"We should burn the bodies… Then, we need to get Maddie and Charlie cleaned up. Fallon, can you… you know? There can be no evidence left behind…" Blaire said.

As Fallon incinerated the beasts and put out the bonfire, Blaire looked at Maddie's wounds. Maddie cringed as Blaire assessed the damage. The holes were ragged and looked nasty. In her right shoulder, there were three puncture wounds, and in her left, there were four.

"We need to put some pressure on it. There are some bandages in the car… They need to be cleaned and sanitized. Then, if the blood flow hasn't quit, we can take you to the hospital. Charlie, how's your stomach?"

"It's alright. They aren't very deep. Just clean it and wrap it in a bandage, and it'll heal. But it will definitely hurt like a motherfucker for a few days," she grimaced in response. "And these were my favorite jeans, too!"

Fallon limped over to her sisters. "Well, other than the battle scars, I think we kicked major hell hound ass. But my question is… what were they even doing here? In Massachusetts? Shouldn't they, you know, be in HELL! Who sent them here?" she yelled, waving her hands crazily.

"I don't know. But I think it's time we summoned Gaea. We really… I mean REALLY need to talk to her. She has to tell us what it is we are dealing with," Blaire said.

"We'll do that tomorrow… Right now, I just want a hot shower and to sleep for the next day," Maddie groaned.

The others voiced their agreement, and after a quick look around to check that everything looked normal, they made their way to the Challenger.

* * *

Back at the dorms, Reid shot straight up out of his bed, slick with sweat and panting. He wiped his forehead, and pushed the sweaty blonde strands of his hair back. He unwound his legs from his tangled up sheets. He looked over, and Tyler was sitting up in his bed as well, his dark hair sticking up all over the place. His eyes were closed and his head was in his hands.

"Baby Boy, you feel that… what the hell was it?"

Tyler shook his head and rested his elbows on his bent up knees, breathing hard. _What the fuck… _Something…powerful … had pulled him out of his sleep. It scared him. Even when Chase was around, he had never felt anything so powerful.

Leaning back against the headboard, Reid ran his hand down his chest and reached for his phone. As his hand wrapped around the cool plastic, it lit up with Caleb's name on the Caller ID. He quickly answered.

"Reid! Don't come crying when you shrivel up and are on the verge of dying. You are bringing on your own death if you…" Caleb started.

"Hey man! Chill out, it wasn't me! I didn't use. Tyler was here, and he can vouch for me. We all know that since we ascended, I cut down…"

"Oh…" Caleb had the nerve to sound abashed. "Well, it wasn't you or Tyler… But it was a lot of using, whatever it was." Caleb lied back down on his sweaty sheets, and ran his hand down his face.

"Yeah. Someone is having a field day. I mean I figured it was you. Since, you know, you would be the one to do something like this, but I guess I just didn't notice how much you had stopped. Sorry, Reid. …Wait, Reid, hold on. Pogue is calling in on the other line…"

Pogue sat there in a daze thinking. He hadn't felt so much power used like that since Chase, and even Chase's wasn't that strong… His mind slipped to Reid. Reid had ascended, and he hadn't used much lately. But, still, everyone slipped up. This one was a big one. What would have caused him to use so much? And if that was the case, Reid would probably be looking a like haggard tomorrow. He was waiting for Caleb to answer his…

"Pogue," Caleb answered. "I know what you're thinking. Reid didn't do it… He and Tyler were together in the dorms. If it wasn't him, and it wasn't you, me, or Tyler… Who could it have been?"

Pogue though for a moment. "I don't know man, we are the only ones who have that kind of magic. Or any kind of magic for that matter. We definitely need to keep our eyes open," Pogue said.

"Yeah, you're right…" Caleb hung up his phone and ended the call with Reid.

Something, or someone, was out there.

* * *

_What is that God-awful brightness… S_unshine. Sunshine? Sunday morning. "Oh my God…" Maddie groaned, face down into her pillow. Her shoulders were tender, and she felt like she was bruised all over her back. Still lying in bed, she almost cried at the thought of having to get up from the warm cocoon; however, the sun in her eyes was making it difficult to go back to dreamland. She uneasily managed to push herself up onto her knees. Gently sliding off the bed, she made her way to the bathroom and took in her appearance. Her pale face looked drawn, and the circles under her eyes looked like bruises. The puncture wounds on her shoulders had scabbed over to look like ragged quarter-size circles. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she walked to her chest-of-drawers and pulled out a pair of long yoga pants, a tank top, and a sports bra. Quickly and carefully changing, she made sure that her sports bra and tank covered the unsightly scabs. She slipped her bare feet into her Ugg boots, grabbed a light jacket, her iPod, and yoga mat, and slipped out the door, trying not to wake Charlie. Walking outside, she relished the bright sun that warmed the air. Trying to find a place for her morning yoga, she spotted a clear area of grass under a few trees splashed with sunlight. Taking off her jacket and unrolling her mat, she put the earbuds of her iPod in her ears and clipped the device to her pants, playing a Chinese meditation song. Settling down on the mat, she sat cross-legged and started to breathe. The wind that had played with the leaves ceased, and all was calm and quiet. She went through her positions, wincing when sore muscles were stretched, and the fabric of her shirt rubbed her shoulders. Before she knew it, she was laying in Child's Pose, finishing for the morning. That was what she loved about yoga. It took her into her own world… away from everything. As she rolled up her mat, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She felt something on the air, it whispered to her… Someone was _watching_ her. She whipped her head around and almost screamed when she noticed Reid Garwin leaning against one of the trees that surrounded her.

Reid watched… _goddammit, what was her name_, _again?_...as she did her stretches, enjoying the way the tight fabric of her outfit hugged her thin but curvy frame. Her black hair was up in a ponytail, and her racer-back tank top gave him a view of the back of her elegant neck… and a tattoo? He hadn't noticed that last night. He could see her traps and deltoids flex and relax with her movements. She wasn't built, but the muscles she had were lean and cut… his best guess… the yoga and ballet, maybe? His eyes followed down her firm, round butt and her long legs. He felt the blood in his body rush south. Oh yeah, she would be good… and he had noticed her check him out. She was subtle about it, but he was even more subtle about watching her watch him. His eyes were on their way back up her body when she whipped around.

"You should have announced yourself. It isn't polite to stare," she snarled, eyes blazing.

Reid smirked. "I didn't want to interrupt, and besides, I didn't want to give up the view," he grinned looking her up and down.

"Fuck you," she gritted. She was in no mood to be toyed with, and Reid was sorely pushing her buttons.

"Give me a time and place," he retorted stalking up to her. "I'm sure I could fit you in somewhere… or better yet fit _in_ you… Now, what was your name again, honey?" He pretended he had a pencil poised over a planner.

She growled. _That's it. He may look abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous and sexy as sin in his low-slung jeans, tight shirt, fingerless gloves, and beanie… but I refuse to be treated like one of his goddamn floozies down for a quick fuck._ "It's Madison, you pretentious, presumptuous asshole. You may be cute, but you're not that cute. I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. From what I hear through the grapevine, you probably have more STDs than a dictionary. And besides, my mother taught me to have better standards."

Now they were standing nose to nose and watched the anger in _Madison's!_ light gray eyes grow as she berated him. He wondered what it would be like to have angry sex with her… He shook his head. The barb about his… social activities… stung. So what if he did get around? There was no law against it. And the girls knew what they were getting into. No commitment, no strings. Just straight up unadulterated sex. And hell, the girls enjoyed it, too. They always walked away completely satisfied, and thoroughly fucked. So, he always gave and took. Now, Madison. She was hot, and there was something about her that screamed badass out to him. She was quiet, but there was a intensity about her. He couldn't quite place it. He wanted her. And he was a Garwin: he always got what he wanted. He would just have to go in a round-about way to get it. _Let's play a game… Give her the brush off and cast her aside as something mundane and unimportant, and she'll come running to me, wanting to be accepted..._ It just might work…

Reid hissed. "Oh, I know I'm clean, darling. You don't have to worry about that. And I have standards, too. Stuck-up prudes don't make it. Sorry, babe, I don't _do_ virgins." The resounding crack shattered the quiet air, and Reid heard the slap before he actually felt it. Maddie's palm tingled from the force of the blow, but she glared at him furiously. Electric blue met cool gray. His words hurt, and she vowed to get back at him and make him eat his words.

"I would NEVER EVER give it up to you, Reid Garwin! So this is one virgin you don't have to worry about!"

She grabbed her stuff and stalked back to the dorms. Reid stood there glaring at her retreating back. But damn did she have a nice ass…

* * *

Fallon and Blaire, with a few sore muscles and bruises, hobbled next door to their best friends' room. Fallon knocked and was surprised to find a fire-eyed Maddie yanking the door open and Charlie sitting on her bed, legs crossed and drawn under her chin.

"Maaaaaddie, you okay?" Fallon queried, warily.

"Oh yeah. Perfectly fine. Just had a lovely conversation with Reid fucking Garwin. You know. One of the pricks from last night? Yeah. I'm just fine," she snapped.

"We can tell…" Fallon smarted. She was about to say something else but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Maddie opened the door to reveal an unbelievably perky Emma. "Hey guys! So, I can see you all made it back in one piece. Listen, I was thinking we should go to Nicky's to get some dinner tonight and relax before school tomorrow. Ya know. Play some pool, a little foosball, dance a little. What do you guys think?"

The girls exchanged glances. "Sure," Blaire spoke up. "We've been there before. We can just meet you there. About six-ish?"

"Absolutely! I am just going to catch a ride with the boyfriend. He's going to hang out with the Sons of Ipswich."

Fallon giggled. "What? The who?"

"Oh! Sorry. That's what we call Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid. Their families kind of settled the area, and they all grew up together. It sounds totally cliché, but it's legit. They come from that old kind of money. You know, where your last name is a big, and your wallet is even bigger."

"Ahh, right. Gotcha," Charlie nodded.

"Well, I guess I will see you girls in a little while! Enjoy the rest of your day!" Emma turned and flounced from the room, closing the door behind her.

"Oh just fucking great!" Maddie growled. "Now I have to see the bastard later on tonight. I totally just wish I could use and blow him into outer space or something. A small country in Africa, at the least."

"Well," Charlie started, "you could just avoid him…" She had gotten the whole spiel earlier, and she believed Reid was just pushing Maddie's buttons.

"What the hell happened?" Blair demanded.

Maddie re-hashed the ordeal with Garwin to Fallon and Blaire, and after she was finished, she was pacing again.

"What a douche," Fallon stated. "He's a playboy. And about the whole virgin thing… I would totally still do you!" Fallon winked. "And anyways, he could just be playing games with you. You know, to see what you're made of. I bet deep down he wants you bad."

At Fallon's wink, Maddie busted out laughing. "Haha, thanks Fallon. I'm glad I still turn you on. But if it's a game Garwin wants to play, it's a game he'll get. And I never lose. He will woe the day he called me a stuck-up prude!"

"Atta girl, Mads!" Fallon reached and gave her a big hug. "Get him girl! Aaannyyyways. Now that that is settled! Sooo, I was thinking. I need to find a garage around here. You know. For my baby! We did drive a long way to get here. I could give her a look over myself, but I don't have the tools. I was going to drive separately so I could go in a little early and look for one. Then, I can just meet you guys at Nicky's?" Fallon suggested.

"Fallon, your parents should have NEVER let you get that bike. I mean seriously. I swear you love that Ducati more than you love us!" Blaire poked at her.

"Oh come on. I do not! I love you guys more than anything. But my baby… is my baby. There's just no explaining it," she countered. "I mean we all have our passions. Me and my Ducati and guitar. Charlie and her surfing. Maddie and her illegal underground racing and car fetish. You and your mountain climbing and cliff jumping. And secret love for dancing that we totally all know of by the way. And which we all saw so wonderfully displayed last night while you were dirty dancing all over Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome!" Fallon grinned and Blaire's blush. "So, you can't judge me on my shameless devotion to my bike."

"Fine! Fine. Whatev. And I totally wasn't dirty dancing. I was tastefully having sex with my clothes on?" The girls laughed at their friend's denial.

"We'll just meet you at Nicky's later. Just pleaseeeee be careful. We all know how you get, hot head." Blaire teased.

"Hey! That was just once at that bar. And that guy was trying to cop a feel. He should have known that if you play with fire, you will get burned!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Fallon tucked her tight leather pants into her high-heeled boots and pulled on her black tube top which barely hit her belly button. She stuffed her arms through the sleeves on her leather jacket and shrugged it on for warmth while riding. She ruffled her short hair, grabbed her mascara, and swiped some on her top and bottom lashes. Looking in the mirror, she stuck her tongue out at the reflection, catching sight of the barbell through her tongue. She clicked it against her teeth and shrugged. Grabbing her helmet from the floor by her dresser and her keys from her nightstand, she waved bye to Blaire who was lying on her bed reading a magazine.

"See ya in a little while, B!" she yelled as she walked out the door.

She walked through the halls of the dorm and headed out to the parking lot where her bike was parked. Sliding on her helmet, she kicked up the kickstand. Sitting on the seat, she put the keys in the ignition and revved up her Ducati. She turned on the music to P!nk, her most favorite artist ever, and blasted "Ave Mary A." Releasing the clutch, she increased her acceleration.

_Motorcycles in the parking lot  
Revving their engines and it just won't stop  
Matches the noise screaming in my head.  
Houston, I think we got a problem_

Pulling out of the parking lot, she turned onto the road that would lead her into town. When she got out onto open road, she upped her speed until she was well over the speed limit.

_Ave Mary A, Where did you go?  
Where did you go?  
How did you know to get out of a world gone mad?  
Help me let go  
Of the chaos around me  
The devil that hounds me.  
I need you to tell me  
Child be still…_

Letting her adrenaline rush and her music blare, she barely took in the sprawling old mansion-like houses and pretty orange and yellow trees lining the road. She thought of the previous events from last night. She smirked at the memory of beating the shit out of Aaron. The bastard would give her a wide berth from now on. She thought of the hell hounds, and a frown formed between her brows. The beasts radiated pure evil. She shuddered at the thought of coming face-to-face with the thing that controlled them… To own a beast so vicious meant they were dealing with someone with a greater malevolence than anything they could imagine.

_If the darkest hour comes before the light, where is the light… where is the light… where is the light _

Then, she thought of Pogue and grinned. They had both definitely felt a spark. Literally. He was damn sexy. She remembered the way his body looked and licked her lips, flushing a little. He was cut and fit. His shoulders and chest were broad: she could tell even though he was wearing a jacket. And his jeans had hung low and loose around his waist. His long hair framed hi face. His handsome, masculine face. And his eyes. Those gorgeous hazel eyes of his. She thought he was looking through to her soul. Oh yeah, they had something. And she wanted to find out what.

Ten minutes later, once she hit the town limits, she slowed her speed. She made her way around downtown, past several shops and antique stores. She drove over a street and realized it was the same street they had come into town on. Driving down a couple of blocks, she saw a gas station and, lo and behold, a garage! It wasn't much, but it looked like home.

She and Maddie had gotten into cars together. When they had first started, they were pretty pathetic, but soon, with practice on friends' old cars, and working their way up to nicer cars, they could practically fix, hotwire, or tamper with anything that had an engine. Then, they started working on Maddie's car about a year ago. They made it into the beautiful machine it was today. Oh, it was gorgeous when Maddie had gotten it as a gift for her 16th birthday. V8 Hemi Engine, 6 speed Manual gear shift, and black leather interior. But when Maddie had started racing, they souped up the engine. They added performance exhaust systems, intakes, nitrous, and superchargers. When finished, the beast of a car flew. So, throughout their high school career, when they weren't on the beach with the other girls, she and Maddie would be in Maddie's father's garage in town.

Pulling into the lot, she saw another yellow bike being taken care of. From the looks of it, a Ducati as well. Someone here had good taste. Rolling up to the service door, she killed the engine and swung her leg off the bike. She pulled off her helmet, and ran her fingers through her hair to spike it up. As she did this, she noticed a strikingly familiar mop of shoulder-length hair on a guy standing off to the side with his back to her chatting with the mechanic. Peering closer, she took in his broad shoulders in a tight leather jacket and a nice ass in fitting blue jeans. _Yummy… why does he look familiar.._. Walking over to the open door, she took in the sights. The garage was basic. A tool box. Bottles of oil, antifreeze, and the like. Spare tires. She spotted the mechanic, a heavy-set, burly man in about his mid-forties, with a bald head and a tattoo of a skull and crossbones on his right forearm, bent over the front handlebars, looking into the engine of the yellow bike. When his eyes finally looked up and spotted her, she noticed they were a kindly blue. He quit talking to Mr. Yummy-From-The-Back. Wiping his hands on a dirty grease towel, he strode forward.

"Hello there. Can I help you? What's a little thing like you doing here? You lost, honey?" he questioned in a rich New England baritone.

The man he had been previously chatting with turned around. _Pogue? _Her jaw dropped, and she quickly composed herself. She knew she probably had a look of surprise on her face._ He owns the bike? Well that's hot…_ He looked just as surprised to see her. He took in her attire for a minute. Make that a few minutes. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, and, for the first time in her life, she wished she had worn a freaking parka instead of leather that clung to her body.

"Actually, sir, I was wondering if I could use your tools. I just need to run a basic check-up on my baby. The bike out there." She pointed. "We drove all the way from Florida, and I need to make sure she is still good. I can do it all, and I will pay you for the use of your tools. I just don't have my stuff here that is necessary to do it."

The bald man roared a laugh. "Well, I'll be. I wouldn't take you for a grease monkey, Red."

Fallon grinned. Her dad called her Red. "Haha, yes, sir. I am. Started a few years ago when I hit high school and realized that cars were always more reliable than the boys that drove them. And my dad took a liking to that hobby much better, too. My friend and I spent the past year re-vamping her Challenger. She races, and it runs like a beast. Especially when we got done with it."

He chuckled. "Well, no more 'sir.' The name's Chuck." He reached forward, and she gripped his hand. "And you're more than welcome to use the tools. And keep your money. You have my respect, Red. Any girl than doesn't care to get a little grease under her nails is good in my book."

Fallon smiled. "Thanks, Chuck. Can I just pull it in over there?" She pointed over to the opposite side of the garage, away from Pogue's bike. At his nod, she met Pogue's eyes and saw fire in them. She smirked and raised a brow. Then, she turned to walk her bike into the shop.

Pogue was hard as a rock. _Holy shit._ _Fallon…_ She was wearing leather. It surprised him that she drove the red bike, but that little detail was not as surprising as her outfit. But for some reason the outfit matched her rebel attitude, and it completed her. He knew he was ogling her, but dammit if he could help it. If he had trouble seeing her body from last night's outfit, which he definitely didn't, he had to be blind to miss it today. She had removed her jacket, and he almost came in his jeans. The leather fit her like a glove, and the black tube top showed off her slender body. He saw the Chinese symbols above and below the top, and he could barely make out the bottom half of whatever tattoo she had on her side. Her tight leather pants showed the slight curve of her ass, and they hugged her slim hips and thighs. His eyes followed her legs down to her high heeled boots. When she bent over to look at the engine, he got an eyeful of the bare expanse of her lower back where the symbols continued. He wondered what it would be like to run his mouth over her creamy pale skin and to follow those tattoos down the length of her spine. His mouth started to water, and he knew that if he started much longer, he would embarrass himself. He shook himself out of his stupor and, in doing so, made Chuck raise his brow at him. Chuck nodded his head towards Fallon and grinned knowingly.

"So, Chuck, you almost done?" Pogue gritted his teeth at his friend.

* * *

Maddie leaned forward and pursed her lips in the mirror, checking her lipstick. Reid Garwin would think twice about calling her a prude now. She was going to knock him on his ass. She stepped back to look at herself in the mirror. Hell yeah. She had picked a pair of low rise wide-leg jeans and had taken a too-big Avenged Sevenfold band t-shirt (to cover the damn puncture wounds, of course) and knotted it on her side where it hit just above her belly button, showing off her gunmetal belly ring and the tramp stamp she had on her lower back. She paired the outfit with her favorite pair of black and gray checked Vans. She let her long hair fall in waves down her back, and put on just eyeliner and mascara.

As she walked out of the bathroom, she grabbed the keys to her car, I.D., debit card, cell phone, and a wad of cash off her dresser. She leaned against the wall and watched Charlie finish putting on her flats. Since she had to cover up the scratches she had received the previous night, she had decided to wear skinny jeans and a loose, long-sleeved baby doll top. She stood up, and they both nodded at each other. They closed the door to their room and knocked on Blaire's door. Blaire answered, breathlessly.

"Hey, give me a sec. I need to put on my shoes," she called backing into her room. She had on a pair of jeans and a green Henley. She pulled on her Sperry's and grabbed her license, cell phone, debit card, and some cash. Slipping all of the items into her back pockets, she walked out and shut the dorm room door behind her.

"Ready to dip out, ladies?" Maddie asked. "I am so ready to kick your guys' asses in pool!"

"Woah, woah, woah! I totally won last time! I was the one who did the ass kicking. And I got wealthy off those stakes," Charlie smirked. Whenever the girls played each other, they bet a certain dollar amount for each ball sunk to the winning sister.

"Yeah, but Charlie Horse, you are totally not winning tonight," Maddie challenged.

Maddie led the way down to her car. She loved this car. It won her many a race back in Florida.

A lot of times, during the summer and even the school year, she and the girls would go to Miami for the weekend. They would hit up the underground clubs, and Maddie would, eventually, get a location for a race. By her fifth or sixth win in the big crowds (muscle always beat imported she had soon come to realize), she would receive texts from unknown numbers for the locations instead of having to scrounge for the place. She guessed that when you made a good impression, you get on The List. Over time, she and Fallon had altered her Challenger. In the beginning, it was a fast car. They made it unbeatable. Upping the ante, she had quickly climbed the ranks among the underground racing crowd. People knew her name, and they knew how well she raced. She had stats. It made a girl proud to know that she had done so well for herself. While the buy-in may have been a little high at times, she would win the race and be reimbursed times two. She would receive the opponent's cash as well. After a while, she was sitting comfortably on the money she had won. Her parents were less than pleased at her choice of hobby, of course, and they considered it dangerous. However, after several years of racing, they eventually had started to let up a little and even funded a few of her buy-ins. They saw how much she enjoyed it, and they saw how many people respected her for her driving.

She rubbed her hand lovingly over the hood of the car as she walked around to the driver's side. She opened the door and slid into the soft leather seat. She inserted the key into the ignition, pressed down the clutch, and started the car. It roared to life, and Maddie felt the giddy sensation run up and down her spine. Turing on the CD player, she turned up the volume to American Bang's "Wild and Young." She made sure the other two girls got in the car and pressed the gas.

_So slow it down, you move a little too fast.  
You take a deep breath, you make this last.  
These should be the best days of your life.  
So right, so right, tonight_

Pulling out onto the open road, she shifted into second, third, then fourth gear, and let the car race down the road. Settling for a little over the speed limit, they quickly reached the town limits. After finding the correct street, she pulled into the gravel parking lot of Nicky's.

_I said we are wild and young  
Oh, we are wild and young  
We are wild and young  
I said we are wild and young _

Fallon's Ducati was sitting prettily in front of the building, and Maddie pulled the Challenger up next to it. The place must have been packed because there were several other cars in the lot as well. A black Hummer, a silver Mustang, a yellow bike, a red Ford F-150, a Dodge Ram Heavy Duty, a black Nissan 350Z, and at least ten or fifteen other nondescript cars.

"Man, busy place for a Sunday night," Blair quipped.

"Yeah… Come on, let's go find Fal," Charlie said, climbing out of the front seat.

She let Blair out of the back seat and closed the door. Maddie killed the engine, pulled the e-brake, and made sure the car was in neutral. She gulped in some air to calm her nerves that had all of a sudden started acting up. She smirked. Oh yes, Reid Garwin would have a new opinion about her after tonight. If she was going to play his game, she was at least going to have some fun while she was at it.


	5. Sex On Fire

Thank you sooooo much guys, for the reviews! I will try to keep updating when I can!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, but I wish I did! :)

Chapter 5

Fallon was sitting at the bar inside Nicky's, enjoying the dim lighting and smoky haze, listening to the jukebox blaring Kings of Leon, and nursing her Jack and Coke she had got with her trusty fake I.D. She had come straight to Nicky's right after she left the shop. She had walked through the door and made a beeline to the liquor, not even noticing the other patrons of the bar. She was too lost in her thoughts. Pogue had gotten finished with his bike before her, and he beat a hasty exit. A small frown marred her delicate features as she thought about him. He didn't even say two words to her in the garage. She had made a show of teasing him, bending over, showing skin, but obviously he hadn't taken the bait. Maybe there wasn't as much of a connection as she thought. She was pulled from her depressing thoughts as a small draft of cool air blew into the establishment.

Blaire looked around the dark and smoky building trying to find her fiery headed sister. They were getting several stares from some of the locals and long-time Nicky-goers. She wondered if that was a good thing… She looked around the barely lit room, making out shapes and shadows. She saw what looked like a group of guys sitting at a back table, other couples at the rest of the tables, some girls picking out a song on the jukebox, and several people playing pool, which were illuminated by overhanging lights. Everyone else was on the dance floor, a large mass of gyrating bodies, bumping and grinding. Hmmm, no Fal. She glanced over to the bar, and AHA! there she was. She would recognize that bright hair anywhere. She pointed her out to the other three and led them over to the bar.

The Sons were sitting at the back table at Nicky's, relaxing and waiting for Blake and Emma to arrive so they could officially start their night. Cool air hit his face, and Caleb had watched as she blew into Nicky's. The leather-clad red head that had bewitched his brother didn't stop walking and went straight to the bar. She ordered something to drink and handed the bartender her I.D. Nicky normally let the Sons get the alcohol because they had grown up in the bar, coming here with their parents when they used to hang out. _But how did she… oh, right, fake._ He looked across to Pogue who hadn't even noticed her come in because he was in his own daze staring into his longneck, and he smirked. His poor brother was going to have a lot to handle. The red head was a handful. Another wave of cool air hit his face, and he watched as the woman of his dreams walked through the door. She was stunning, and he didn't miss the tightening of his jeans. He quietly groaned, and Pogue, Reid, and Tyler looked up at him questioningly. He nodded to the front door, where the three girls were standing. Caleb watched as Blaire squinted her beautiful brown eyes and peered around as if looking for someone, and she quickly looked over him and the guys, scanning the building. Her eyes landed on someone, and she pointed them out to the other two girls with her. They made their way to the bar, and he realized they were here with Red. Pogue got a confused look on his face and looked over the rest of the bar. His eyes almost immediately landed on the red head as if they were automatically drawn to her. He groaned, too, and took a long pull from his beer.

"Care to share the wealth, Fal?" Blaire sat down beside her friend and motioned to her drink.

Fallon jerked her head up from staring into her glass and smiled at her BFFs.

Sliding her drink to Blaire, who took a long swallow, she exclaimed, "I didn't know you were here! Have you guys seen Emma, yet?"

The other three girls shook their heads. "Well, why don't we dance a little while we wait, hmm?" Blaire wiggled her eyebrows.

Fallon tossed back the rest of her drink, feeling the burn of the liquor sliding down her throat. She slid off the barstool and joined her friends.

Blaire walked over to the jukebox and put in some change. She selected her favorite song, and the beginning beats of "Take It Off" came out of the speakers. A round of cheers erupted on the dance floor. Everyone started to grind on each other.  
_  
__When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild._

Blaire slinked over to her friends who were already dancing and gave them a seductive smile. She looked up and suddenly her eyes found a pair of chocolate brown ones that made her hot all the way to her core. She would know those eyes anywhere. _Ah so they are here…_ she smirked. Noticing the rest of the guys looking their way, she pulled Maddie close to her. _Eat your heart out Reid. This will teach you for messing with my bestie. _She put her hands on Maddie's waist and whispered in her ear.

"You better put on your best show, babe. We've got an audience. And by audience, I mean a certain blue-eyed blonde hair devil looking over here. And I must say, he is looking mighty delicious."

Maddie grinned evilly, "Ready?"

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

_And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off._

Blaire slid her hands up Maddie's sides, and wrapped one hand around her hip and the other around the back of her neck. She slid her leg between her friend's and started grinding their hips back and forth, creating a delicious friction between their two bodies. Maddie rested her hands on Blaire's shoulders and felt herself relax. She closed her eyes and let the music pulse through her body and take over. Blaire slowly turned them to where Reid could see her friend's profile. The heat between them grew and soon Maddie was arching her back into her friend's body and pulling at her hair. Blaire slid her hand down over Maddie's ass and down the back of her thigh. Maddie obligingly lifted her leg and wrapped it around Blaire's thigh. The new contact made Maddie throw her head back in sweet abandon. Blaire leaned down to Maddie's throat and breathed hot air onto her skin, knowing it would drive her crazy.

_There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor._

_And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off._

Reid watched as the girl he desired danced with her best friend. He couldn't help but get turned on at the sight of their gyrating bodies… Maddie grinding her pelvis against her friend's thigh and her friend pulling her closer for more friction. Most of all, he was jealous of the other girl. He wanted to be the one Maddie grinded her lithe body against. He wanted to be the one holding on to her hips and feeling her hot core against his hardness. He wanted to be the one to put his lips on her hot and sweaty skin and trace the newfound tattoo at the base of her spine. He wanted to take her straight to bed, rip her clothes from her delectable body, and kiss his way between her legs to her…

"Dude," Tyler started, looking at his object of desire. "You're going to stare a hole through her. Why don't you just go ask her to dance?"

"No," he stated firmly. "She has to come to me." He settled back in his seat and shifted his erection trying to relieve the pressure. _Fuck. _It really sucked losing at his own game.

Maddie felt someone at the edge of her mind. So caught up in the music and sensations she was feeling, she opened up to them. What she didn't expect was the lust and the mental images that this someone was unintentionally sending her. Holy shit, she saw Reid. And her. Together. He had her back against his chest, with one of his tattooed arms wrapped around her waist and the other holing one of her legs up. He was thrusting into her from behind, using her lifted leg for deeper penetration. They were slick with sweat and were both breathing heavily. She could practically feel his body slipping erotically against hers, taking her higher and higher until... it stopped. The images cut off, and Maddie had to keep herself from groaning out loud. She was so close, and then it all cleared. Her complaining body was humming and dear God, she had never wanted anything more...

Caleb shouldn't be getting hot watching his walking wet dream basically have sex with another girl on the dance floor. He couldn't help it. The way she moved their bodies was intoxicating. She was in total control of her and her partner's motion, rocking back and forth and back and forth. He watched as she played on the other girl's desires. It was a major turn on. He remembered the way she had moved against him and played his body the previous night, and, instantly, he felt himself harden. He had to have her. Even if it took everything he had, he would have her.

The song ended, and Blaire released Maddie's leg. Maddie looked at her friend through glazed eyes and grinned.

"Thanks, love. I don't know who enjoyed that more, me or him."

Blaire sneaked a peak at Reid whose jaw muscle was clenched so tightly, she thought it would break. "Oh, definitely him, Mads."

Maddie turned around and met Reid's eyes. She couldn't tell if he was physically affected from the x-rated porno that he had projected to her. But he must have had some sort of reaction. The normally ice blue orbs burned pure fire. For a moment, they were the only two people in the bar. A pang of lust shot straight through her, and she felt more wetness coat her insides. He was the first to blink. She smirked at him and turned around walking in the direction towards Fallon and Charlie.

Fallon and Charlie had danced off to the side and watched the entire thing happen. "Holy shit, Mads! That was fucking hot. Hey, Blaire! I got dibs next time!" Charlie wiggled her eyebrows at her friend.

"Oh my god! Maddie and Blaire! That was you two?" Emma popped up out of nowhere. She received a hug from each of the girls. "We came in and the guys had their eyes glued to you. I couldn't tell it was you, but they obviously did!"

"The guys?" Fallon queried. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Yeah, Pogue, Caleb, Reid, and Tyler are all over there," she said turning and pointing to the table in the back corner.

"Oh," Fallon said dejected. Pogue. Another reminder at how he was not attracted to her. She would just have to avoid him to keep from feeling like an idiot. "How about a wonderful game of pool, ladies?" she said, faking a smile.

"Hell yeah!" Charlie yelled. "Who's ready for an ass whooping?"

"Go grab us a table, and I'll be there in a minute," Fallon called.

"Where are you going?" Blaire questioned.

"You know I play my best pool game when I am tipsy!" Fallon called.

Blaire rolled her eyes at her friend, but she couldn't deny that when Fal had a few drinks in her, she played a mean game of pool. She led Emma, Charlie, and Maddie over to the tables and sat down on the edge of an unoccupied one.

Fallon slapped some cash on the bar, ordered three shots of Patron, lined them up, and tossed them back. The bartender might have looked a little impressed. Then, she ordered a longneck to take back to the table. As she got to the table, Charlie was racking up balls.

"So, ladies, how are we going to do this?" Charlie asked.

"Let's play singles. 'Cause teams would just make the game be over way too soon, and that is unacceptable. Winner plays the next girl, and so on. How about making the stakes ten bucks per ball pocketed to the winner. You in?" Emma smirked at the blue-eyed blonde.

"You bet your ass I am," she said as she grabbed a cue and chalk. "Be ready to put your money where your mouth is, Ems. I'll take it easy on you and let you break."

Tyler hadn't taken his eyes off of Charlie since she walked through the door. His eyes were drawn to her like a magnet. She was stunning in jeans and pretty sky blue top. He watched her dance with the red head on the dance floor. He liked the way her body flowed gracefully with the music, and he wanted to go to her then. But he was afraid he would break the spell she was under as she moved to the music. Emma and Blake had made it to the hangout by this point and were ogling at the other two girls heatedly grinding on the dance floor. He knew Reid had a thing for the attractive black-haired girl, Maddie, and he had watched Caleb get cozy with the curvy Latina last night. Emma had gone over to greet them after the song was over, and after talking for a few minutes he saw them head off the dance floor and over to the pool tables. He watched as Charlie leaned over to rack up the balls, and he couldn't help but admire the way her ass looked in jeans. He licked his lips and decided he had had enough of just sitting there.

"I'm going over to the pool tables. There's some eye candy that I am going to get my fill on. You guys want to join?"

After a general consensus, and several grumblings from Reid and Pogue, the guys stood up from their chairs. Tyler went ahead to the bar, ordered two beers from Nicky, and thanked him. He made his way over to the table where Charlie was playing Emma.

"Hey!" Charlie smiled at him. He thought he might just have a heart attack. Geez, she was gorgeous.

"Hey. I saw you come in, but you were busy dancing. So, I didn't want to disturb you. I didn't know what you drank or if you did, but I brought you-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Charlie had taken one of the bottles from him and took a long drink from the brew.

"Man, that's good. Been awhile. And trust me, I drink alright. Like a fish," she said winking. She took another pull from her beer and set it on the rim of the table. Tyler just looked at her. He was stunned. This girl was full of surprises.

"Yeah, and you don't just drink alcohol. There is sea water mixed in with that somewhere," Blaire said giggling.

"What?" Tyler asked, confused.

"Charlie Horse, here, is the resident surfer babe. Legit. I mean we all do it, since we live on the beach and all. But for Charlie, the water is life," she said with a serious undertone and looking her blue-eyed friend in the eyes. "She won several professional competitions last summer, and, trust me, they don't just like her for her smoking hot body, right Charles?" she said with a smirk.

Charlie leaned up after sinking another ball in the pocket. "So what? I can't help it if I look amazing in a bikini. It sure doesn't hurt my odds at winning, now does it?" she said jokingly.

Tyler couldn't help the image that popped into his head of Charlie in a tiny string bikini. Her breasts covered by small triangles and a pair of bottoms that could easily be undone by a simple tug of strings. Dear God, he needed a cold shower.

Charlie and Emma went back and forth at the table, and the game was tied. Emma had missed the pocket for the eight ball, and Charlie lined up for the shot. After calling her pocket, she hit the cue ball, which in turn hit the black eight ball. The ball bounced off the edge and rolled into the intended pocket.

"Sorry, Ems. Pay up," Charlie grinned, holding out her hand.

Emma handed over the cash, and smiled at her new friend. "You play a good game, girl. Respect," she said while thumping her hand to her chest.

At that moment, Pogue and the rest of the guys walked up to join their group. Fallon felt a wave of sadness wash over her, and she avoided looking at the gorgeous male in front of her.

Caleb eyed Blaire from where he was standing and took her in. Immediately, her eyes snapped to his as if she knew he was watching, and he smirked at her. Blaire made a show of looking him up and down. When she got back to his face, she slowly licked her lips. Caleb looked away and couldn't help the image that formed in his mind at that movement. _They were in his bed, naked, and Blaire was over him, kissing him senseless. Her silky limbs were straddling his waist, and he could feel her hot moist heat on his lower stomach. Then, her body moved down his torso, placing butterfly kisses on his chest and abs. He felt her wet heat slide over his hardness, and he almost lost it. But she quickly moved lower, and the silky wetness was gone. Her soft hair tickled his hips and the tops of his thighs as she lowered her mouth to wrap around his… _He was knocked out of his reverie when he caught Blake's movement as he stepped forward to Emma.

Blaire snapped her head up. Someone was projecting into her mind... and hard. She felt the tingle at the base of her neck and the room went silent and blurred. She had barely caught the end of it, but the desire it held was so intense, she was left breathless and tingling. A familiar pulse formed low in her belly, and she could barely contain her groan. She had seen two bodies intertwined, skin sliding over skin. She had been faced with a tan and chiseled torso that tapered down to lean hips and thighs and an impressive… _Oh, Madre de Dios. _The image was quickly cut off, and she had to admit she was slightly disappointed. She licked her suddenly dry lips and forced her mind clear to focus on her surroundings. _Atta girl… Breathe, relax._ She heard voices near her, and she realized Blake was chatting with Emma.

"Hey babe. How'd it go?"

Emma hugged him. "I just got my ass handed to me by Charlie, here." Charlie swept low in a graceful bow.

Blake laughed heartily. "Well someone had to take you down a notch, love. You were getting kind of cocky there for a while."

Emma gave him a glare and a playful shove. "Whatever," she mumbled.

Charlie giggled and took a swallow from her beer. "Now, who's next?"

Fallon sighed. She downed the rest of her beer and threw the bottle into the trash. She was feeling pleasantly warm from the consumed alcohol. "You know, someone has to knock you off your high horse, right Charles? And I think it should definitely be me."

"Whatever, Fal! Rack 'em up, bitch!" Charlie smarted.

Fallon flipped her friend off and grabbed the rack. After racking the balls, she slid off her jacket and threw it to Maddie. Grabbing a cue stick, she chalked it up. "Alright, winners first. Break 'em, skank," Fallon smirked.

Charlie sneered at her friend and stuck her tongue out. Leaning over, she felt the tender scratches from the previous night brush the table. She hissed a breath and Fallon immediately stiffened. Charlie met her eyes and shook her head slightly. Charlie smiled and broke the triangle of balls. Out of the jukebox, Nickelback's "Burn It To The Ground" came on. Fallon grinned as she felt the music flow through her.

_Well its midnight, damn right__  
__We're wound up too tight__  
__I got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me__  
__That shit makes me bat shit crazy__  
__We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

_Were going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Take everything in sight  
Were going til the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground at night_

Fallon was ahead by two balls, and she only had one more and the eight ball left. Every time she bent over to take a shot, she could feel Pogue's eyes all over her. It almost burned. She shook her head to clear her thoughts of him. She took her shot and sank in her last ball. She turned to Charlie who had a scowl on her face and blew her a kiss.

"I love you, Charlie Horse," she smiled.

She called the pocket for the eight ball and sank it in. Straightening back up, she grinned and reached her palm out to Charlie. In a huff, Charlie handed her the cash.

Pogue watched in fascination as Fallon kept sinking the balls into the pockets. She played well, and he admired her for that. And of course, he couldn't miss the skin she bared every time she bent over to shoot and watched as the tattoos down her spine flexed when she moved the cue stick. He regretted not talking to her earlier at the garage. But he had had to get out of there before he made himself look like a fool. For some reason, Fallon hadn't looked at him all night. A small frown formed on his forehead. She had looked at everything in this room but his face. _What the_…

Fallon walked up to Charlie and gave her a hug. "No hard feelings, love?"

"Of course not," she smiled. "You'll get yours next time."

"Haha, I look forward to it, Charles," Fallon giggled.

Maddie reached for the rack and put the balls into position. She reached for a cue and chalked it up while Fallon broke. She was about to lean forward to take her first shot when a pair of cold hands came around her bare waist. She immediately stiffened when those fingers started to trace the tattoo at the base of her spine. Fallon looked over to Maddie and immediately her eyes started to blaze at the sight of the person over her shoulder.

"You know, sweets," the slimy, nasally voice said, giving Maddie the chills, "I wouldn't mind looking at this while taking you from behind."

Maddie whirled around. Ah. She recognized the prick as the one Fallon beat the shit out of the night before. Aaron? _Hmmm, looks like he brought his friends along._ She noticed four burly guys standing behind him.

"Mmm, yeah. Too bad you won't ever get that chance. Are you wanting another ass kicking?" she sneered.

He grabbed her arms forcefully, and she saw Reid step forward into her peripheral. "No, but you would make a good substitution to the red-headed bitch. I decided I want you more. I always get what I want."

"Well, that's too bad. Wanting something you can't have," she growled.

Her eyes flashed white, and a burst of wind shot from her hands into Aaron's stomach, forcing him to back off. He stared at her wide eyed and shocked. The moment he let his guard down, she pounced.

"You don't have the right to call Fallon a bitch, you bastard. Only her friends can. Disrespect her to her face again, and I will make it so you don't reproduce. Ever." She reached down and grabbed him by the balls. "Got it, motherfucker?" she sneered in his face. He let out an unmanly squeak, and his body convulsed slightly. He nodded his agreement, and Maddie released him. "Apologize," she growled. He said nothing, and she reared back and swung at his nose. As it broke, she grabbed his arm and twisted, forcing him to his knees. "Now!" she yelled.

"Sorry!" he cried in Fallon's direction holding onto his bleeding nose.

Maddie let go of his arm. "Approach one of my friends, again, Aaron, and you will regret it. Got it?" At this, he beat a hasty retreat back to his cronies, and they immediately left the bar- without Nicky's assistance.

"Holy shit…" Reid muttered, eyes wide.

The other guys were staring at her as well. Caleb had a look of confusion and shock, Pogue of curiosity, and Tyler… pure fear.

Emma beamed at her from Blake's side. "You, girl, are my new hero."

Maddie looked around at her sisters who shared a look of wariness. She could hear what they would say in her head… _Shouldn't have used in the open_… _Risked exposing us_... Aaron had probably seen her eyes, and he had definitely felt the wind force him back. He would probably start to question the event. She had put her friends in danger, and she was furious with herself. _Keep the secret, and protect the family._ Those were their instructions from the beginning. She could hear Gaea's voice of disappointment in her head. Turning on her heel, she spotted a door at the back of the bar. She needed air before she exploded. Ignoring her friends' calls, she made her way through the crowd and slid outside into the alleyway. At her anger, the wind picked up. She saw a crate of empty glass bottles. One by one, she blew them out of the crate and forced them to the alley wall, causing them to shatter. Soon, she was on her knees surrounded by a field of glass. She reached up to touch her face and felt tears on her cheeks. All she had wanted was to make him pay for hurting her sister… She didn't hear footsteps approach and jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She jerked and looked into Fallon's face. Fallon looked at her with a sad smile.

"Mads… your eyes. You need to calm down, love," she said soothingly. "You did what you had to… no one blames you. And thank you… for sticking up for me." She hugged her sister tightly.

Maddie felt herself relax in Fallon's embrace, and, when she pulled back, her eyes were back to their normal beautiful gray. She spotted Charlie and Blaire standing close to the door, and she gave them a small smile. They rushed over to their friend.

"You were amazing, babe," Blaire said cheerfully.

"Yeah, totally kicked his ass," Charlie cried gleefully. "That bastard will need an ice pack for those balls of his… what little ones he had."

Maddie hiccupped and laughed. She loved her sisters.

When Aaron had touched her, he had felt and intense flame of hatred towards the boy. Pure instinct cried out to kill him. _Mine._ _He would dare touch what is mine. _Reid shook his head. Where the hell had that come from? He was shocked. And yet, and intense pried glowed at the thought of his girl… Whoa, _his girl?_... _**Maddie**_, he told himself firmly, Maddie… beating the hell out of Aaron. She could hold her own. He had felt the tingling sensation of someone using. Who had done it?

Caleb had felt it. An intense burst of power from someone using. At first, he had thought it was Reid who had silently (and physically) stood up for Maddie. But after her departure out the back door, he pinned Reid with a questioning glare. At his harsh stare, Reid quickly shook his head. So, he had felt it too… He raised a questioning brow at his other two brothers. After quick nods of denial, Caleb became more confused than ever.

After a few minutes, the girls came back into the bar. Maddie had wiped her face, and except for her now lack of mascara, she looked none the worse. The pool game forgotten about, the rest of "their group" had gone back to the back corner table. Maddie stayed behind and stopped at the bar. She needed something strong. She slapped her fake I.D. and a few bills down on the bar and nodded to the bartender.

"Captain Morgan. Straight up."

He checked her I.D. and looked back up at her face with a raised brow. She cocked her hip and put her hands in her back pockets. She raised a brow right back. He shrugged and took the cash. He poured her drink and handed it to her. She smiled and picked the drink up. Grabbing her I.D., she headed to the back table. Upon reaching the table, she noticed Emma and Blake had left, apparently, because they were no longer there. There was only one seat open. Between Reid and Charlie. _Well fuck. _Making eye contact with Fallon, she glared at the red head. Fallon grinned at her and wiggled her brows. Rolling her eyes, Maddie grabbed the chair forcefully and yanked it back. Plopping down into it, she took a swig of her rum. She felt the smooth liquor slide down her throat and hissed after the first swallow. _There we go. Nothing like the burn of a good drink. _Reid peered over at her and looked at her questionably. She rolled her eyes and looked away from him. She was halfway finished with her drink when it was unexpectedly taken out of her hand. She looked up and Blaire who now had it in her hand.

"Sorry, hun. You're driving. And we all know you don't handle your Captain well," Blaire smirked.

"Like hell! Girl, I can drink you under the table. Remember that time with the Jose shots? I totally slaughtered you. And you didn't take Fal's drink away," she pouted and slumped in her chair.

"Well, Fallon sobers up faster than any of us. And she hasn't had a drink in the past hour. I'd let you finish it, but we're about to leave… And I'd rather you not drive. I mean you wouldn't want me having driving your _pride and joy_ would we?" Blaire stressed the words and made a pointed stare at her sister. Then, she tossed back the remaining liquor in one fell swoop. Her face cringed, but she quickly swallowed and sat the empty glass down.

"Pride and joy?" Tyler questioned, leaning forward and removing his arm from the back of Charlie's chair to rest on the table.

"Yeah. The black Challenger," Maddie said offhandedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What? That beautiful thing is yours? We saw it before we left last night and wondered…" Reid said unbelievably, leaning back to look at her.

"Yeah, Garwin. Mine. All is not as it appears, Blondie," she said smirking at him.

"Yeah, you're right," Reid said quietly, staring at her in awe.

"Mads races," Fallon said proudly.

"When I can," she corrected.

"Yeah, and you totally dominate when you do," Charlie grinned.

"What kind of racing?" Pogue asked, intrigued.

Maddie grinned. "Underground. Illegal for the most part. The kind that could cost you your life if you make a small mistake. The kind that puts you at the top of 'Best of the Best' in a few months but can knock you right off in less than two seconds flat. It gives the most amazing adrenaline rush when you slip into high gear. Once you get into the 140s, it's like flying. It's the easiest and the hardest thing in the world to do. And the reward isn't so bad either," she said with a knowing grin on her face.

"Yeah, it's crazy intense when you ride with her," Fallon whispered. "I got to once. Since we rebuilt it, I called dibs on a race ride. It was fucking awesome. Like cars and buildings were whizzing by, and we were taking turns at 130mph. It was the scariest thing in the world with the greatest adrenaline rush… and I own a bike! But Mads, here. She had it all under control," she finished contentedly.

Maddie blushed at the praise. "It's nothing. Just clears my head. And keeps me out of the cops' reach, right Char?" She laughed nudging Charlie.

Charlie laughed. "We totally would have gotten pulled over if you hadn't of used the nitrous when you did."

Blaire smirked. "It's all about knowing your opponent," she said seriously, looking Reid in the eye.

Reid thought she was staring through him all the way to his soul. Her gorgeous gray eyes were laying him open, and he couldn't stop it. Reid shook his head, turning away from her all-seeing gaze. He was a Garwin. He didn't get emotionally attached and sappy. He wanted one thing and one thing only. No love, no morning after breakfast, and no cuddling. All he wanted was to give and take pleasure. Anything more was forbidden. He had to make sure he stuck to his guns…

Fallon watched the intense moment between her friend and the blonde Son and grinned to herself. Oh yeah. They would be good together. She totally called it.

Blaire was sitting between and Caleb and Fallon. Caleb had put his arm on the back of the chair, and every once in a while, she felt his warm fingers brush the back of her neck. Small sparks of electricity shot through to her center, and she felt warmth settle between her thighs. She wondered what those fingers would feel like on her body. Caressing, teasing, thrusting… Whoa. She blinked her eyes to clear the haze that had settled around her eyes. She looked at the clock on her phone. It was getting late… They still had to talk to Gaea. And they had school early the next morning. She caught eyes with Fallon across the table and looked to the door. Fallon caught her meaning and started to stand.

"Well, it's been great, guys, but we need to dip out," Fallon said. "School and all that. We don't want to look bad for our first day. You know beauty rest and all that." She widened her eyes at Charlie and Maddie to get them to hurry up.

Charlie looked at Fallon and glared. She looked back at Tyler and smiled. Their eyes connected, and she felt something inside of her reach out to him. He was beautiful, and he was sweet, caring, and gentle. He was perfect all in one package. She had learned quite a bit about him while they were chatting quietly. She learned that he was an only child, but his parents loved him to death. They owned a house close to Caleb's, Pogue's, and Reid's parents, but he wanted to stay at the dorms so he could have some semblance of independence. His car was the black Hummer, and his favorite subject was science. He wanted to be a doctor. She could see that happening. He was shy, but he was determined and driven. He was everything a girl could ask for. A small voice in her head spoke… _Don't get too attached, you are only here for a mission. You will leave everything behind when it is done. _She felt her heart crumble a bit at the voice's accuracy. A gloom filled her eyes and chased away the sparkle. She was getting too deep. She needed to back off and chill out... The question was: could she?

"Why don't we escort you guys back?" Tyler spoke up. "Reid and I live in the dorms, and Caleb lives at home not far past the school. And Pogue's apartment isn't far from the school, either. It'll be on their way." Caleb and Pogue nodded in agreement.

Blaire saw no choice but to accept. They didn't want to say no for fear of questions otherwise, and they didn't want to get caught wondering around when they said they were going back to the dorms, which would arouse curiosity. They would have to go back to the dorms, wait for everyone to leave, then, turn around and head back out.

"Fine," Blaire huffed. Caleb looked at her questioningly. She shook her head at him and stood up out of the seat, causing his arm to fall forward. Caleb said nothing and stood. Fallon retrieved her jacket from the bar, and slid it on, catching Pogue's attention. Their eyes met briefly, and she saw confusion in the hazel orbs. Fallon immediately jerked her green ones away and zipped up her jacket.

"Fallon," his deep voice sent delicious shivers down her spine. It was smooth, like a fine brandy, and settled low in her belly.

She sighed. "What, Pogue?"

"What is wrong with you?" he asked exasperated.

She gaped at him, her mouth bobbing like a fish. "What's wrong with me?" she growled indignantly. "You are the one who said not one word to me all day today. I felt like I had the plague, the way you were avoiding me."

"I wasn't avoiding you. And I am sorry about today at the garage, you caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting you to walk in wearing the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life, and I sure as hell wasn't expecting you to drive a bike. I… listen," he took a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "I was afraid that I would scare you off."

"I wanted you to at least acknowledge me. A 'hey you' might have even sufficed. But no! I get the cold shoulder. And what do you mean 'scare me off?'" she questioned.

Frustrated, he growled at her, his eyes flashing a darker color. The next thing she knew, he had her pinned to his long body, his soft lips attacking hers brutally. She gasped at the sudden contact and couldn't help the wetness that flooded her panties. The gasp allowed him to slide his tongue into the hot recesses of her mouth, tracing her straight, white teeth, sliding against the roof of her mouth, and flicking the barbell through her tongue. She could only hold on for the ride, moving her mouth with his, while he kissed her senseless. His hands were at her hips, and she grabbed on to his arms, feeling the soft leather of his biker jacket and the muscle underneath. She felt the heat he was radiating, the hard planes of chest pressing against her soft breasts, and his length pressed against her belly. The kiss knocked her off her feet, and she had never felt anything like it.

He had to have died and gone to heaven. Her body was a wonderland, and he couldn't get enough. She molded perfectly to fit him, and her mouth slanted under his, trying to get closer, if possible.

"I didn't want to scare you from this," he murmured huskily, grinding his hardness against her. She almost melted into a puddle of molten lava. "I didn't want to freak you out by how much I wanted to be with you. By the intensity. I saw you this afternoon, and I almost came right there. And it wasn't just the outfit. It's the way you carry yourself and your attitude. It's goddamn sexy, and it fits you. God, you have no idea how much I want you. How much I want to be in you. In that tight little body of yours. I want to kiss every delectable inch of you and taste your skin. I want to trace these tattoos of yours with my tongue," he said running a finger down her spine, making her shudder. "I want you, Fallon. I've never met anyone like you." His hot breath was whispering against her neck, and she almost cried out with frustration. The way he was talking to her, animalistic and masculine, was turning her on, and she wanted to have him there. Damn the onlookers to hell.

A sudden clearing of a throat broke them apart, and she turned to glare at Charlie who was standing in the entryway tapping her foot.

She turned her face back to him and murmured into his ear. "I'm not afraid, and you don't scare me, Pogue." She raked her blunt fingernails up his arms and nibbled on his earlobe and felt him shiver. "And I like intense," she whispered in his ear and stepped out of his arms smirking. She licked her lips, and her eyes heated at his obvious arousal. Turning, she walked away from him and to her friend. Charlie's eyes sparkled with mirth, and, being a mature adult, Fallon stuck her tongue out.

_Holy shit. _Pogue still reeled from their interaction. She was going to kill him. But oh a wonderful death it would be. He grinned as he watched her slink out of the bar. Running another hand through his hair, he blew out a breath and tried to focus on making his straining erection go away.

Everyone got in a vehicle: Fallon on her bike, Pogue on his, Caleb in his mustang, Tyler and Charlie in his Hummer, Reid in his 350Z, and Blaire and Maddie in the Challenger. They started up their engines. Fallon looked over and smiled at Pogue. After he smiled back, she slipped on her helmet. Backing out of her parking place, she pulled out onto the street, followed by Maddie, Pogue, Reid, Caleb, and Tyler.

Maddie watched the tail lights of her friend's bike through the fog that had rolled in. _Odd… It wasn't foggy earlier_… She shook the cold that had started up her spine away and focused on the road.

Fallon was having a hard time seeing. The fog's density had increased, causing her vision to become impaired. She slowed down and pulled into the left hand lane, forcing Maddie to pull up on her right. Rolling her window down, Fallon made an "I can't see" motion by holding a hand over the eye covering of her helmet. Understanding dawned on Maddie. Making her eyes flash white she caused the wind to pick up and blow some of the fog away from the traveling vehicles. Saluting to her, Fallon increased her speed and moved back to the front of the line.

Reid felt the power... again. It wasn't intense like the other two times he had felt it, though. This time it was gentle. Like a lover's caress. He watched as the ever-thickening fog started to roll back, slowly. He watched as the finger-like tendrils curled back away from Pogue's bike ahead of him. _What the-_

Pogue watched the interaction between Fallon and Maddie. He couldn't tell what was being communicated, but he saw Fallon salute and move back to the lead. He felt the tingle of someone using, and it set his nerves on end. After they had felt the power again at the bar, while the girls were out back, they had decided it would be best to completely stop using for a while, so they could be sure the power wasn't coming from any of them. Since he knew the power wasn't from any of his brothers, the possibility of another Chase out there scared the shit out of him. He had just recently gone back to the doctor for a final examination of the healed broken bones and head trauma. He had come out of the deadly accident with several broken bones, a concussion, and severe muscle damage. It had taken him forever to be able to get up the courage to get on his bike again without fear of crashing. It took him much longer to build up the muscle he had lost from not being able to swim due to the casts. It hurt him physically and mentally, and he didn't want to ever feel that weak, that helpless, ever again.

Tyler looked over at Charlie who was talking animatedly about the adventures she and her sisters had shared when they were younger. Something about a secret hideout in the woods and pretending they had magical powers. He had to admit that he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. He was too focused on her voice and facial expressions. She was full of joy and beauty. The way she talked with her hands was endearing, and her bubbly laughter was infectious. He couldn't help but smile. Then he felt it. His smile fell, and he felt his hands tighten on the steering wheel.

Charlie felt the immediate change in atmosphere. Tyler had lost his smile, and he was tense. She didn't know what she had said to cause his change. One minute they, or, uh… she… was chatting away happily about her childhood, and all of a sudden he closed himself off. She could see his knuckles turn white from his grip on the wheel, and a crease had formed on his handsome brow. She wanted nothing more than to smooth away the crease and kiss his face to make all of his troubles go away. She caught herself abruptly. What was she thinking? Where were these strong feelings coming from… She had never felt like this towards someone… ever! And she had just met him a day ago! She quit talking and turned to watch the fog slowly roll away from the vehicle. They sat in silence for the rest of the drive.

The small convoy made it to the dorms, and Maddie pulled in and parked beside Blaire's Jeep. Fallon pulled in next to her and killed the engine. Tyler and Reid parked a few spaces down and back. Caleb left his car running, and Pogue pulled off his helmet. The small group convened around the front of Caleb's car.

"Thanks, guys, for following. You really didn't have to," Blaire said.

"It was no problem at all," Caleb said looking into her eyes.

Blaire blushed, and Fallon cleared her throat. "Well, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. And we need to be headed on up." She turned to Pogue and winked at him, "Bye boys." She turned on her heel and sashayed to the building stairs.

Charlie gave a small wave, avoiding Tyler's eyes, and followed in Fallon's footsteps. Maddie muttered a "later" and hit the lock button on her car. It beeped, signaling that the locks and antitheft were engaged. Blaire gave Caleb a smile and followed her sisters. Once they were out of earshot, Caleb turned to his brothers. "Something feels off about them," he muttered.

Tyler nodded in agreement. "As much as I like them… I can't shake the feeling either."

"We should keep close watch on them. Make sure they aren't a threat and find out who they really are..."

* * *

The girls sat up in Maddie and Charlie's room. Having already changed into dark,warm clothing, they were just waiting for the guys to leave so they could head back out. They had a view over the parking lot, and they watched as each of the brothers bumped fists with each other. They could see when exactly Pogue and Caleb drove off and Reid and Tyler came into the building. Waiting five more minutes to ensure they would not pass the two incoming brothers, they sat in silence. Then, Blaire stood up and retrieved her Jeep keys from her chest of drawers. Looking at her cell, she read the digital numbers on the clock.

"Okay, ladies, it's 11:15 right now. If we can be back by one, we may just be able to get through a couple of REM cycles before school," she joked.

They all knew what Gaea was like. This would not be a hasty meeting. They'd be lucky to make it back by dawn.

Maddie poked her head out into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. Although there was no curfew in the dorms, most of the students were already in for the night since the next day was a school day. The girls silently crept through the building. If they were seen, it might raise suspicion as to why four girls dressed for a burglary were headed out at such a late hour.

Finally making it out of the building, they headed straight to Blaire's Jeep. Climbing into the driver's side, Blaire pulled on her seat belt and cranked the engine. Pulling out of her parking spot, she drove from the lot and onto the main road. They sat in silence as Blaire recalled the memorized twists and turns of their journey to the Dells last night with Emma. After twenty minutes of careful driving and remembering, they parked in the woods. Walking to the sight of their large battle with the hell hounds, they checked their surroundings, just out of habit and for basic precautionary measures. Grabbing a few unburned logs from the mostly charred bonfire from the previous night, Fallon called to her power and felt the flame flow from her fingertips to the logs. Within a few minutes, a hearty fire was burning to stave off the incessant chill that had managed to creep into their fingers and hands.

"Let's get this show on the road," Maddie muttered. Her mood had blackened some since earlier. She couldn't tell if she had made any leeway with the sexy blonde Son or not. She wanted him to suffer. Right? The hell she knew. Her libido had spiked so high earlier, she didn't care that she was a virgin. She wanted him, badly. From the projection she got from him, so did he. But he hadn't said much. However, every time she subtly peered at him through her eyelashes, she could tell he was watching her. She couldn't determine if that was a good thing or not. His facial expressions didn't say much. He had a blended look of indifference and question… But his eyes. God, those gorgeous ice blue eyes of his. She swore they saw right through her. Her every secret and every thought. They sparkled with mystery and something dangerous. She couldn't tell what the latter was, but whatever it was, it made her turn to goo on the inside.

The girls held hands and sat in a circle around the fire. They chanted the words they had been taught, what felt like, so long ago.

"_Blessed be  
We summon thee  
She who sees  
Through time, space, and eternity"  
_

They each felt a fission of power that started from their chest and flowed outward to their extremities. The summons for their leader and guider was sent.


	6. In My Head

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had been gone all Christmas and New Years. My family and I went to Hawaii for the holidays, and I didn't have much of an opportunity to write. But you had best believe that I am right back on track! So, for my lack of writing, this chapter is a long one! A grand total of 10,291 words. Phew. Enjoy! And let me know what you think. (The chapters will definitely speed up and move along more quickly after this one. I just wanted a basis formed before I went by at lightning speed. And I kind of wanted to develop the characters a little more.)

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I sure wish I did!

Chapter 6

A shimmering ball of light formed before their eyes. As the ball grew, it morphed into the figure of a woman, short in stature and slender yet curvy. As the light dimmed, the girls were able to make out the features of their beloved Queen and friend. She was beautiful to behold. Immortal in every sense of the word, she retained the youthful body of a 20-year-old: lithe, graceful, and poised. Her heart-shaped face was angelic, complete with a pair of the bluest-of-blue eyes and surrounded by long, straight blonde hair. Her skin was as pale as porcelain and as soft as satin. Truly, she was gorgeous. She had a quick mind and finely tuned powers. Within seconds of reading a person, she knew them- past, present, and future. Along with her Seer ability, she had pure magic running through her veins, and she could cast spells like no other. None really knew of her age, for she had chosen and trained the very first generation of Daughters. Unlike the Fates, their Queen was forever. She was indestructible to any mortal and would always physically heal, no matter the damage done. She changed with the times, ever growing and learning the new ways of the human world. Presently, she stood before them dressed in jeans, a soft sweater, and fuzzy boots. In her hands, she held the Book of Fate, an ancient history of the Daughters. The book, thick, large, and bound in brown leather with golden inlay, was thousands of years old. It was protected by hundreds of layers of magic, and only a Daughter or their Queen could touch the soft leather cover and read the mesmerizing words it contained. In the book, recordings of each generation of Daughters, spells, incantations, and rituals graced the worn pages. It was a well of wisdom, containing information on old enemies and prophecies that had and had yet to come true. As time went on, so did the prophecies. Like magic, the prophecy was added to the book by no known source. No one knew how or when or by whom it was written, only that it was given to the Queen out of thin air when she took her reign.

"You rang?" Gaea questioned with an eyebrow raised and a grin.

The girls squealed and ran to their friend for a massive group hug.

"You know, if you visited more instead of only coming when summoned, we would get to spend more time with you!" Charlie admonished, hugging her blonde headed friend close.

Gaea, most maturely, rolled her eyes.

They all settled down and walked back to the fire.

"So," Gaea said, sitting down at an unoccupied space near the fire. "What happened? I lost all sight of you guys last night for like… 3 hours! No peeks, no flashes, nada!"

"What happened?" Fallon almost screeched. "You mean, you didn't see get almost devoured by hell hounds?"

Gaea shook her head, and Charlie stood. She lifted her shirt so she could see the ugly scabs that had formed. Maddie pulled the neck of her sweater to the side to show her the puncture wounds.

A look of concern passed over Gaea's face as she gently touched soft fingers to the slowly healing wounds.

"Dear God…" she breathed.

She set the old book to the side and placed both hands over the horizontal scabs running over Charlie's belly. She closed her eyes and focused, murmuring under her breath. The scabs slowly began to fade as her flesh knitted itself back together, leaving the surface good as new. Charlie ran her hands over the newly-healed skin.

"I love it when you do that," she grinned.

Gaea flashed her a small smile, but the guilt was still there. "I shouldn't have to be doing this in the first place… If I could only have known…"

"Gaea it isn't your fault… You couldn't see. How were you supposed to have known?" Maddie soothed.

Looking at Maddie, she cringed. "Geez, Mads, what did that monster do to you?" She ran her fingers over the, now bruised and scabbed, skin of her shoulder.

Maddie shrugged. "You should see the other guy," she quipped cheekily.

Gaea just nodded and chanted the healing spell under her breath. After the skin was healed and all that remained was slight bruising- there was just some things that had to heal on its own- she released Maddie's shoulders. She stepped back and picked up their Book of Fate.

She heaved a sigh. "I saw nothing… As a matter of fact, I haven't been able to see you guys all night, either. I only see glimpses. It's like signal going in and out. Like, I saw you guys at the store with another girl, and I saw you drive somewhere with her. I am assuming there was a bonfire here?" She gazed at the large pile of burned wood. "That must have been before the attack. But the funny thing is, I saw you perfectly clear up until last night… After that, I couldn't see any of you. It was fuzzy and blurred, like white noise, like the antennae of a TV wasn't working. Either something is wrong with me, which I highly doubt, or something is interfering with my magic. And I can't see the source directly, because it is causing the disturbance."

"Well, does the book say anything about this at all?" Blaire asked. "Any kind of prophecy that this would happen? Anything?"

"No, it doesn't. That's the weird thing. It just ends. Like, it's almost as if the book has no idea what will happen next. This has never happened before. Ever. And I have been around forever." She let that sink in and flipped to a page in the book.

"But I do remember something about hell hounds in the book. Look." She ruffled through a few pages and stopped and pointed.

"I knew that's what they were! I knew I had read it somewhere!" Fallon exclaimed.

On the page was an inked drawing of the dangerous beast. Under the drawing was a paragraph explaining it.

"It says that they are Satan's creatures. Damned. However, they are controlled by any of his followers. I guess as a bonus for selling your soul, you get a new pet."

"So… what are they used for?" Charlie asked.

"It says that they are made to eliminate the intended of choice. They are sent out by the follower who controls to do their bidding. So, I guess they are similar to bounty hunters… sort of. They find the person, but instead of brining the hunted in, they… you know… dispose of them. Maybe more like… hit men… animals. Whatever."

"Well I guess Satan isn't real pleased with us for barbequing his babies, huh?" Fallon quipped.

Gaea shot her a look. Fallon held her hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, just stating a fact."

"Who do you think sent them after us?" Maddie spoke up.

The group went quiet.

"I'm not sure," Gaea paused. "But I- I think you should watch your backs and be very selective of the friends you make."

"Well… look at the bright side… we at least know who we're up against. Sort of. Whoever he or she is, they have the Devil himself on their side. Not that it's a comforting feeling…" Blair murmured.

"Just… please, please, PLEEASEE promise me that you will be safe. We don't exactly know the power of the person, but it may be great. Don't let your guard down. And since something is keeping me from seeing you, I won't always be able to come to your rescue… which you saw first-hand last night. I love you guys." After a quick hug to each girl, she did a quick wave of her hand and disappeared before their eyes, taking the book with her.

The girls stood to leave. Fallon called the blaze from the campfire to her and held it in her hands. She concentrated and forced the fire to slowly diminish to the size of a candle flicker. With a last look, she curled her fingers around the small flame and extinguished it.

"Ready?" Blaire asked, twirling her keys.

* * *

The night was clear, and the moon was full. A slight breeze shifted through the trees. Almost peaceful. Except for the scream that pierced the night. No one could hear her cries, though. He had made sure of it. And it would be the last sound she ever made except for the intermingling whimpers coming from her small body. Pity… she was quite beautiful. Pale skin, dark hair, red lips. But oh… she had to go. She wouldn't tell him who they were. Claimed she didn't know. But who couldn't know their own kind. She was like them, a practicing witch, so surely she had to know. And dammit, he needed to know. Had to find them. After all, he had his end of the bargain to keep. But first, the girl. Worthless in his opinion. No information, no reward. And her reward was her life. Shame. He looked into her wide, doe-like eyes and saw pure terror. Which she should be afraid, for her fate would be brutal. Everyone knew witches had to burn at the stake.

* * *

The early October morning dawned overcast and cold. Maddie could feel it. She pulled her covers closer to her body as she listened to the wind blow outside. She shivered slightly at the thought of having to exit her warm cocoon. But since they still had to see the Provost in order to get to their first classes, she figured she should hurry and get ready. Picking up her cell phone that lay charging on her nightstand, the time read 6:30. They needed to be ready by 7:30, at the latest. Picking up her pillow, she tossed it over onto Charlie's head. With an unlady-like grunt, she sat up and glared at Maddie.

"Bitch," she growled.

"Takes one to know one," Blaire grinned. "Rise and shine, sunshine! We gotta get our asses moving."

Charlie groaned and threw back her covers. Her body broke out into chillbumps at first contact with the contrasting coolness of the room to her blankets. She shivered and rubbed her arms to lessen the severity. She walked into the bathroom to get her toiletries. A few minutes later, she walked out, grunted a "be back" to Maddie, and shuffled out the door to the showers.

Maddie went to the bathroom, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. After relieving herself, she went to her dresser. Pulling out the drawer, she scowled at her options. Grabbing the white button up shirt, red tie, navy cable-knit vest, and navy pleated skirt, she set them all on the bed. Deciding her fashion sense couldn't handle the knee-high socks, she pulled on a pair of gray tights and paired them with her gray ankle boots. After dressing, she braided her hair into a fishtail over her left shoulder and allowed her bangs to fall over her left eye. As she was applying makeup, Charlie stepped into the room.

"Ugh, if you barely look good in the uniform, Mads, how are the rest of us expected to pull off decent?" Charlie sighed eyeing her.

"We might as well get use to them, Charles," Maddie said resolvedly.

"It doesn't mean I have to like them," she grumpily replied.

Grabbing her underwear, Charlie shrugged them on and stood in front of the dresser with her hip cocked to the side and playing with the two studs from barbell on her right hip. After pondering for a few moments, she pulled on the navy skirt, white shirt, and red tie. Leaving the shirt untucked, rolling the sleeves up to her forearms, and loosening the tie, she went for the relaxed look. She grabbed the navy knee-highs and slid her feet into them and stepped into her navy flats. Brushing out her hair, she dried it so it would wave more than curl. She left it down and put on some mascara and blush.

Maddie grabbed her green Kate Spade tote while Charlie slung her Billabong messenger bag over her shoulder to rest on her hip.

Charlie snickered. "Do ya think Fal is ready, yet? Five bucks she isn't."

Maddie grinned, "Oh, I'm not going to take that bet. Wouldn't want to lose five bucks. I know she isn't."

Laughing, the girls walked out of the door and locked it. Taking a total of four steps, they knocked on Fallon and Blaire's door. After a shouted "come in!" they pushed open the door to find pure madness.

Clothes were strung everywhere and both Fallon and Blaire were in several states of undress. Fallon had put on her white button up and a pair of tall gray Uggs adorned her feet, however she had yet to put on the skirt. Standing in a pair of boy shorts, she was leaning into the mirror to situate a gray beanie on her head while at the same time applying makeup. Blaire was sitting on her bed, toothbrush in mouth, trying to pull on the navy skirt. She skipped the tie, slipped the vest on over her head (and toothbrush), and pushed her feet into a pair of Mary Janes.

"Wake up late?" an amused Maddie threw out into the fray.

Fallon growled from the bathroom and exited. She slung a glare at Maddie while Maddie just grinned at the red head. She made her way to the bed, yanked the navy skirt off the mussed sheets, and jerked it up her legs. She settled it in place, untucked the shirt, rolled up the sleeves to her elbows, and undid another top button. She glanced in the mirror at the final product and nodded. She grabbed her over-the-shoulder bookbag and stood waiting for Blaire to finish. After Blaire finished dressing, she ran to the bathroom, completed brushing her teeth, and applied mascara to her already thick and dark lashes. She sped out of the bathroom, grabbed her North Face backpack, and hustled the other girls out of the door.

"Come on, come on!" she hurried. "We're going to be late!"

The girls took off at a sprint through the hallways and down the stairs, earning several stares from early rising students. Blaire was in front, and she walked past the front desk and skidded to a halt in front of the Administrative offices at five minutes 'til 8:00. After quickly composing themselves and calming their breathing, they followed Blaire into the room. The secretary, a woman barely in her early thirties, was perched behind a wooden desk facing them. She was typing on her computer and sipping on her mug of coffee. She had a pretty, but average, face, and her eyes were trapped somewhere between green and brown. Her brown hair was pulled tight and neat into a bun at the nape of her neck.

She looked up at the girls as they entered. She smiled brightly and stood. Walking around the edge of her desk, she reached out to shake the girls' hands.

"Hello," she started. "My name is Ms. Smith. I am the Provost's Secretary. You girls must be Madison, Blaire, Fallon, and Charlotte. You met Mrs. Pennington the other night when you first arrived. She told me that you would be coming in this morning to get your schedules. They are all filled out for you. We received your transcripts from your previous high school, and we selected the courses based on that. Provost Higgins has them in his office, and I believe he is ready for you. So, if you give me a moment, I will announce you…"

At that, she turned and went to the door, after a quiet knock, she opened the door and peered around it. She murmured something unintelligible and nodded. She stepped back into the room.

"The Provost will see you now," she smiled.

The girls shuffled past Ms. Smith and into a dimly lit office. Behind a great mahogany desk sat a rather short and well rounded man with thinning white hair. He looked up from his paperwork at their entrance.

"Ah, ladies. I am Provost Higgins. And you must be Charlotte Saunders, Blaire Mendez, Madison Blake, and Fallon O'Brien." He shook each of their hands as he read their names from the list in his hand.

"Now, please sit. I need to run over a few things after you take a look at your schedules." He handed each of them a piece of paper.

"We placed you all in the top courses. With the grades and high recommendations from your previous school, we decided you had the ability to excel in said classes. You each have four core classes- which includes math, science, history, and literature/English- and either a physical education class, a fine arts class, or foreign language class. Ladies, we send most of our graduates away to Ivy League schools- Harvard, Princeton, Yale- and the wide variety of subjects are important to them. So, we require some of each. Here at Spenser, we expect honor, honesty, and discipline in our students. We also expect hard work. We are one of the most prestigious private academies in the country, ladies, and we have somewhat of a reputation to uphold. And you have been selected to help uphold that standard. Now, we, also, encourage social interaction amongst the students of course. Your peers, your other classmates, will help you build character in a way that cannot be taught by our professors. Now. Rules. Alcohol and drugs are prohibited on campus. Caught with the possession of these substances will result in immediate extraction from the academy. No guns or weapons. The usual. And we have a strict no tolerance policy for cheating. Cheating, in any form, is considered immoral and, if caught, will result in suspension for a certain amount of time. We have no curfew. We just expect you to be responsible. And we prefer if you keep your… ah, physical affections… to yourself and from the public. You're smart girls. You know what is right and wrong. So, I will leave you with that, and I think you can figure out the rest. Any questions?"

The girls shook their heads negative. With this, he stood from behind his desk, and shook their hands goodbye as they rose from the chairs.

"Good luck, ladies. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to stop by. But other than that, I'd rather not have to see you in here again, if you understand how I mean."

They left Provost Higgin's office quickly, waved goodbye to Ms. Smith, and walked into the hallway.

They formed a huddle and glanced at their schedules.

"Oh, look! We all have History and Advanced Calculus together!" Fallon exclaimed.

"And, Fallon, you and I have English Lit together!" Charlie cried.

"Aww, Mads has French Lit, and I have Victorian Lit... What the hell is that?" Blaire pondered.

They girls shrugged. "I have no idea. Beats the hell outta me," Fallon said.

"Blaire, what science are you taking, again?" Maddie asked, looking at her own schedule. "I have Anatomy and Physiology."

"Nope, no cigar. I have Chemistry 2," Blaire replied.

"Charles, what do you have?" Fallon queried, hopefully. "I have Physics 2…"

"Oh HELL NO. I am not taking that, thank God! I am avoiding Physics altogether," Charlie huffed. "I have Advanced Biology."

"Soo, what elective class did they sign you guys up for? I got put in track and field. Not bad, I guess. Could be worse."

Charlie let out an excited squeal. "I have swimming! Thank God! I thought I was going to go crazy if I didn't… you know… find some large body of water," she whispered.

"BE CAREFUL, Charles. You can't let other people see your eyes. No slip ups…" Blaire admonished.

"I will be super careful!" Charlie exclaimed. "I'm just so excited!"

Fallon smiled. "I'll just bet! And I got music, you know, to keep me tame. Not difficult at all. What about you, Blaire?"

"Dance!" she almost yelled. "I canNOT wait to go. It has been way too long since I have been at a barre!"

"Wow, Blaire. You've danced your whole life. You'd think the excitement would wear off!" Charlie laughed.

"Never has before," Blaire said.

"So! We better get to class since school starts at 8:30, which was about… oh, five minutes ago? I will see you guys in like an hour and a half for Cal!" Fallon waved as she walked off.

The girls went their separate ways, and walked to their classes.

Fallon followed the map up to the second floor to find the room for her physics class. Walking down the empty hallway, she came to the second door on her left. Heaving a sigh, she knocked on the door. A masculine voice bid her to enter. Opening the door, she felt all eyes in the room on her. Judging her. She snuck a glance around the tiered seating levels making a wide circle around the chalkboard at the front of the room.

"Ah, you must be our new student," the professor said.

She nodded to the man. He was older. Maybe late forties, early fifties. His hair was salt and peppered, and he spoke with a slight accent. She guessed Russian.

"My name is Fallon. Fallon O'Brien," she said to him.

"Welcome, Fallon, to Physics II. My name is Professor Mirov. Class this is Miss Fallon O'Brien, and she is new here. Ms O'Brien, you can sit next to… ah!... next to Mr. Parry. Mr. Parry, raise your hand, please!"

Fallon looked around to find the raised hand on the second tier. When she followed the calloused, brown hand down the muscular arm, a hot ball formed in her lower belly. She knew those arms… They had made her feel safe and warm. She let her eyes travel over him. His uniform made him look good. He had on slacks and a navy vest. His white shirt was untucked, and the sleeves were rolled up. His tie was already loosened around his neck, and she could see the tan skin at the base of his throat. She met his green eyes. And smiled. He smiled back at her, and her heart did a flip flop. She made her way to the stairs leading up to the next level, ignoring the stares and whispers of the other students. She slid into the seat beside him as Professor Mirov picked back up on his lecture.

"Hi," she grinned.

Pogue thought he had died and gone to Heaven. She smiled a breathtaking smile at him, and his heart rate faltered a bit. She was gorgeous in her uniform. The skirt hugged her slim figure and hit her smooth legs at mid-thigh. She only wore the button up, and he thought if he looked hard enough, he could see lace and the black ink that covered her side… Blood shot straight to his groin, and his heart beat faster. _Down boy_, he thought. He forced his gaze higher to the soft skin of her neck and finally up to her face. He could see soft wisps of her bright red hair curling out from under her beanie, and he longed to finger the feather-light fringe.

"Hey," he replied with a smile. "I didn't know you were a physics kind of person."

"Oh, there's a lot you don't know about me, Pogue Parry."

She left it at that and turned in her seat to get out her binder. The professor was discussing electrostatic forces and electric charges. Excellent. She pulled out a pencil to start her note-taking and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She turned slightly in her seat to find Aaron glaring twin holes into her back. He looked up at her eyes, and she thought 'if looks could kill…' She turned back in her seat with a slight shiver and settled to focus on the lecture.

Charlie had run to the other side of the building and skidded to halt outside the room to her advanced biology class. She breathed deeply to slow down her pounding heart and knocked on the door. The door swung open to the inside, and Charlie jumped a bit. The young woman who stood in front of her smiled.

"Ah, you must be my new addition! Come in, come in!"

Charlie stepped through the door and into the brightly lit tiled room. It had several rows of tables, and two people sat at each table. At the front of the room were several diagrams and two large white boards with notes on them.

"Now, my name is Mrs. Peterson, and this is advanced bio. What is your name again?" she asked.

"Charlotte Saunders, ma'am. But all of my friends call me Charlie."

"Well, that is a lovely name. Class, this is Charlie, and she will be joining us this year from Florida, right?" Charlie gave an affirmative nod.

"So, Charlie, I think there is a seat towards the middle there next to Ms. Snider, if you'd grab a book and go ahead and sit down, we can resume lecture."

Charlie picked up one of the books from the top of the stack on the teacher's desk and made her way through the row. She sat down next to the curly red head with a nasty expression. Charlie smiled and the other girl, Snider, bared her teeth. _Oooookkkay_, she rolled her eyes. _Definitely NOT a potential friend._ She turned to her right to get out a notebook from her bag and looked straight into Tyler's blue eyes. Her heart picked up double time, and she blushed and smiled a little. His hair was sticking up all over the place, and his uniform fit him to a T. He filled out the white shirt nicely, and the tie was perfect. _I wonder if he would let me use that tie on him... WOAH, chill out, Charlie Horse. _She flushed a deeper shade of pink, and sat straight ahead watching Mrs. Peterson lecture on the two types of cell division, Meiosis and Mitosis.

Tyler watched her face flush again, and he wanted to know what she was thinking at the moment. The moment she walked through the door, he could have sworn she was an angel. Her long blonde hair fell down her back in waves, not curls, and her blue eyes sparkled beautifully. Her uniform looked good on her, but it didn't do her justice. Her tie was loose, and she looked casual with the shirt untucked. Her skirt fell a few inches above her knee to reveal part of her tanned and lean thighs, and the knee high stockings encased her slim calves. The blood in his veins seemed hot, and it was pulsing heavy through him. He shook his head, clearing the thought of her legs wrapped around him. He normally wasn't so base about women. What had gotten into him?

Blair stood outside the door to her Victorian Literature class. She couldn't decide how to go about entering. Knock? Walk in? _What the hell. Here it goes. _She knocked on the door and opened it. The room was circular, and it had two tiers of seats. At the front of the room, there stood a chalkboard. The professor, a woman in her late fifties with reading glasses perched on her nose was standing in front of it holding a book. She looked up from reading, as did the rest of the class, when Blaire opened the door.

"Hi, is this Victorian Lit? My name's Blaire Mendez, and I just transferred here," she explained.

"Oh yes! Blaire. You came highly recommended. I remember now. I am Professor Meyers, and this is, indeed, Vic Lit. You can take a seat… next to Mr. Danvers over there on the second row. He can get you up to speed. And I am sure he can give you the list of books to get for this upcoming year," Professor Meyers explained.

Blaire nodded and took the stairs up to the second tier, only to be met with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome, himself.

"Hello, Caleb," she greeted as she sat in her seat. He gave her a gorgeous smile in return, and responded with his own 'hello'. His white shirt, under his navy blazer, was stretched across his broad chest, and she wanted nothing more than to rip it off him and… _STOP_! She felt her breathing hitch, and she received a questioning brow from Caleb.

"Nothing," she replied. "So, what are we reading?"

"Well," Caleb started leaning in to whisper to her, "we literally just started Bronte's _Jane Eyre_, so nothing too difficult and not much to catch up on. But later on in the semester, it looks pretty rough…"

She zoned out as he started explaining the book. She had already read it twice, and she had lost all concentration when he leaned in towards her. She caught a hint of his cologne and the smell that was purely him. And his lips were so close, and they looked tempting enough to eat. All she had to do was lean in… and… she would be… right… there…

"Blaire…" Caleb said huskily. Oh, she liked the way he said her name like that.

"You have to stop looking at me like that, or I am going to do something entirely inappropriate for the classroom."

Blaire blinked her heavy lids several times and let his words sink in. Then, she sat straight up and flushed straight to the roots of her hair. Caleb chuckled lightly. Blaire refused to look at him. She sat forward in her seat and listened to Professor Meyers read. Maybe that would cool her libido.

Caleb smiled as he watched Blaire try to recover. He, himself, shifted in his seat to try and ease some of the tightness in his slacks. He had known the moment she quit listening. Her eyes had dilated to a point where only a tiny ring of the beautiful honey-brown irises were visible and her breathing had picked up. She had leaned in to him, and he could smell her: earthy and musky. She didn't have on perfume. She didn't need it. He wanted her right then. God only knew how he had gotten a rein on his emotions. He watched as she calmed down and lost the pink tint from her skin. She was beautiful, even in the ridiculous uniform. He wanted to pull her hair free from the elastic and run his fingers through the soft strands. He shook his head and reopened his copy of _Jane Eyre_.

_Karma is the biggest bitch_, Maddie thought to herself as she listened to, ahem, Professor Stiles (as he so nasally introduced himself) give a monotone lecture over the first few chapters of _The Phantom of the Opera_. Her favorite book and movie in the world, and it would be forever ruined by Mr. Snot-nosed Stiles. She had arrived almost twenty minutes late to her class, and the class was already discussing the reading from the previous night. So, not only was she late, she was also behind on the material. Not that it technically mattered since she had already read it. But the straw that broke the camel's back was that the only seat left in the ENTIRE room was next to Reid Garwin, the boy she was desperately trying to avoid since she couldn't quite decide her feelings about him yet. She sat straight up in her seat, back rigid and face set in a scowl. She did have to admit, sneaking a peak under her lashes, he looked good with his tie loosened and the sleeves of his shirt pushed up to reveal the tattoo on the underside of his forearm. His hair was ruffled and swept to one side of his face. Oh, he was delicious, no doubt about that. She refused to let it get any farther than that. Reid Garwin was definitely not good for her health.

Reid looked up from the book in his lap and stared at Maddie. She was leaning forward on her elbows, back stiff as a board, and hands clenched in a fist. Oh yeah, she would be a great lay… if he could just get through the frigid bitch stage. He would just have to get her to warm up to him. Except the thought of having her for just one night stirred and shifted something deep inside him, like he didn't want her for a quick fling. Like she should be something more. He shook his head. Nah, he was Reid Garwin. He didn't do forever, right?

At the bell, Charlie stuffed her notes and book into her bag. She stood up and almost ran straight into Tyler, who was standing beside her table.

"Hey," he smiled. "What class do you have next?"

"Hey, Tyler. I have, ummmm, Advanced Cal," she said, glancing down at her schedule.

"Great! I have that, too. Let me walk you."

He gallantly held out his arm at her nod and led her out of the classroom.

As soon as the bell had rang, Blaire was out of her seat in two seconds flat and almost out the door when she felt a large, warm hand on her shoulder.

"Woah, woah! Where's the fire, Blaire?" Caleb asked.

"I just-"

"You were just trying to avoid talking to me," he finished.

She blushed and looked away.

"Look, Caleb, I need to get to my next class, and I am sure it will take me a while to find it…" she explained as she started walking away.

"If you're headed for calculus, it's the other way," he called out to her.

She stopped and turned. "How did you know-"

He held up her folded schedule between his fingers.

Stomping back to him, she growled and reached for it. He moved it out of her reach above his head.

"Uh uh. Let me walk you. I have cal next period, too," he grinned.

With a huff, she gave up. "Fine."

Caleb linked her fingers through his, enjoying the warmth, and started walking down the opposite side of the hallway.

Blaire was too surprised to move her fingers or notice the glares from some of the girls in the hallway.

Maddie was one of the last to leave the room. She didn't want to fight the stampede to get out the door. Apparently Reid had the same idea. She stood to walk down the stairs and found herself teetering on the edge of a step, barely balanced on her heel. For a fearful moment, she thought she was going to take a dangerous tumble face first down the ten steps (she had counted) to the floor. Then, out of nowhere, a pale arm came around her waist, and she was pulled back into Reid's muscular chest, her breath escaping her body in a heavy whooshing gasp. Her body immediately curved to fit his in all the right places, and his free arm rested low on her hip. She relaxed in his arms for a second before her brain caught up with her immensely overheated body. She stiffened.

"You know, Blake, I might be able to get used to this," he purred in her ear, gently brushing his fingers in wide circles around her belly button.

"Thank you, Garwin. I am quite alright now. You can let me go," she said in a breathy rush.

"But what if I like this, Blake, hmmm? What if I like the feel of you against me? What if I like the way you fit to me perfectly?" he whispered against her neck as he ground his hardening erection against her butt.

Heat pounded through her veins as her breathing picked up and chillbumps skittered up her arms and neck. When she realized she was leaning back into him and almost moaning, her eyes flew open, and she pushed his arms away. She took a step down and looked up into his blazing ice blue eyes.

Rearranging her tote and adjusting her skirt, she tried to calm her heart.

"I will not be your quick fuck, Garwin. I won't. I refuse. You can get that idea out of your head right now. Go ask someone more willing. Not the virgin," she whispered heatedly.

Turning on her heel, she finished going down the stairs and out the door.

Reid watched Maddie leave and thought about what she said.

"A quick fuck won't do it, Mads. No, it will take so much more than that to get you out of my system," he whispered to himself.

Fallon and Pogue left physics together and were walking down the hallway when they met Blaire and Caleb. Caleb and Pogue fist bumped, and Fallon gave Blaire an eyebrow wiggle at their conjoined hands. Blaire glared at her sister and released Caleb's hand.

Looping her arm through Fallon's, they continued walking down the hallway to stand near the door to their next class, leaving Pogue and Caleb farther behind.

"Dude, what was that about?" Pogue asked, giving Caleb a grin and wiggling his fingers in front of Caleb. "Holding hands?"

Caleb smiled. "I don't know, man. She's just… great. I have a good feeling about this one."

"Yeah," Pogue agreed with a lopsided grin as he watched his red-headed pixie walk away from them with the tall brunette. "I know what you mean."

"If you say one word, Fal…" Blaire warned.

"Chill, B! I won't make any smart ass comments or tease. I mean it's not like you guys make the most adorable couple or anything. And I mean it's not like the entire female, and some male, population is glaring at you," Fallon said nodding to a pair of girls that looked extremely pissed.

"What the…" Blaire paused looking around and finally seeing the angry lynch mob that was comprised of teenage girls.

"You, my dear, have landed prime real estate, and all the bitches want to eat you for breakfast for it. Don't worry, love, I got your back," Fallon said grinning.

Blaire groaned and Fallon giggled as she led them to the door to their cal class, where they bumped into Maddie.

"Mads! You wouldn't believe it, but B here-" Fallon started.

"Fal! You said you wouldn't-" Blair cut in.

"Said you wouldn't what?" Maddie asked.

"Danvers has the hots for B, here. And I think the feeling's mutual," Fal whispered to Maddie.

Maddie laughed, "Is that a bad thing, Blaire?"

"Well, I'd prefer NOT to get mugged by an uber-jealous freshman groupie," Blaire said.

"What are you going to get mugged for?" Charlie asked, joining them.

"Long story," Blaire muttered.

"B and Danvers are going to have beautiful babies, and the high school bitches want to kill her for it," Fallon summed up.

"We are NOT having babies, Fal!" Blaire hissed.

"Aww! I think that is precious!" Charlie giggled.

"So, rumor has it that you and Caleb have already had sex, and you guys are eloping to Vegas this weekend," Emma laughed amusedly and walked up to them.

"My, my, how the rumors spread," Blaire muttered sarcastically.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Blaire," Emma said. "You'll get a lot of attention. One, because you are the hottest new girls to hit Spenser since… ever. And two, because you are hanging around the Sons, the hot commodity," she explained.

"Well, my goodness," a saccharine sweet voice said to the group of girls, "looks like the Sons have found their new round of whores." A large round of high-pitched giggles went around.

Emma whipped around and growled at the catty red head and her posse. "Back off, Snider. Unless you want the same broken nose your piece of shit boyfriend got, I suggest you not mess with my new friends here," Emma snarled.

Caleb, Reid, Pogue, Tyler, and Blake were giving the girls space to talk while they waited down the hall for calculus to start. They had just started to discuss the practice after school later that day when an angry growl broke into their conversation. Noticing an elevation in tension, they walked over to where a rather large group of girls, including Kira Snider, were having a heated argument with Emma and the new girls.

"Hey, ladies, what's going on?" Reid asked, draping an arm over Maddie's shoulder and eyeing Kira and her friends.

Maddie shrugged Reid's arm off. "Nothing, Reid, we're just chatting with… oh, what's your name again, honey? I can't seem to remember it… It's on the tip of my tongue…" Maddie looked almost thoughtful.

"Was it 'Bitch'? No, no. It wasn't that…" Fallon started and broke off pensively.

"Maybe… dumb ass?" Blaire chimed in.

"NO, no! I got it! It was dumb ass bitch!" Maddie snapped her fingers excitedly at her friends.

A chorus of 'oh, yeahs' and 'that's right' went around their group, and Kira's group of friends gasped. Kira had turned three different shades of red, which rivaled that of her hair, and she was headed for purple. Her hands were clenched next to her sides.

"Oh, dear. You really shouldn't turn so red, dear. It clashes with your hair," Charlie drawled, her Southern accent heavy.

"Just wait. You all think you're so much better just because you're new," Kira snarled. "No one gives a damn about a bunch of white trash from a public school down South."

"That's enough, Kira!" Pogue shouted, angry.

Kira looked a little startled at Pogue's deep voice, and with one last glaring look at the girls, she turned and walked the other way with her friends.

After a few moments of tensed silence, the teacher finally opened the door to the classroom, and students started to file inside.

The bell for lunch rang, and the girls realized that they didn't have the things they needed for their last classes of the day. Promising to catch up with Emma and the guys later, they rushed to their rooms to grab their stuff. As Fallon was closing her acoustic Fender in its hard case, she spoke to Blaire.

"You know, Blaire, if you really like Caleb, you should try it. I mean, what if he is the one. Agree to a date. You never know how it could go. And you know I was just teasing you earlier. I think you two would be great together, and the chemistry is definitely there. I just want you to be happy."

She finished putting her guitar up and turned to look at her friend.

Blaire took in Fallon's advice. Not knowing what all her class would entail, she stuffed her pointe shoes, bear paws, dance pants, and tank top into a sports bag. She looked at Fallon's sincere face.

"I do like him, Fal. We'll see what happens. And I know you were kidding."

She walked around her bed to stand in front of Fallon. The smaller girl barely came up to her shoulders. Many would see that as a weakness, but if they ever got against the red-head in a fight, they wouldn't doubt her abilities to kick ass again. Blaire hugged her sister around her waist.

"Love ya, Fal. Thanks for the advice." She stepped away. "Now, let's go see if Mads and Charlie are done getting their shit together."

Fallon grinned and grabbed the handle of her guitar case. "Hah! Probably not! Don't you know we're always waiting on them," she said sarcastically.

Charlie was just stuffing her swimsuit, towel, swim cap, and goggles into her waterproof bag as Blaire and Fallon strode through the door.

"Ah! I stand corrected!" Fallon said enthusiastically. "They aren't ready!"

"Oh, shut it, Fal. It's just this once," Maddie jabbed.

She had just zipped up her gym bag, which held running shoes, a supportive sports bra, and tight spandex shorts. She grabbed her arm strap for her iPod and shoved it in her tote.

Fallon sat in history, almost bored to tears. It was not her favorite subject. She was good at it, but it was just not her thing. The teachers always taught the same things, and the class was basically just memorization. The only perk about the class was the fact that she could stare at the back of Pogue's head and daydream. Come to find out all four of the Sons were in their history class. However, when the portly, balding teacher at the front of the class started talking about the Salem Witch Trials, her glazed eyes cleared, and she sat rigid in her seat. That was a touchy subject with the Daughters. Gaea had told them the gruesome story once, but it was never mentioned again after.

During the Salem Witch Trials, the generation of Daughters that had existed during that time had come into their powers a few years earlier to the mass hysteria that the girls in Salem had caused. They didn't think staying in Salem was safe anymore, so they discussed a plan for leaving. One night, they had decided to call on Gaea and tell them of their plan. Leaving their house they headed towards the woods. An overly curious teenage girl followed them to their secret meeting place. The girl had seen the fire handler light a fire. With only her hand. Taken over with hysteria and the current witch situation, she screamed. The four Daughters knew they had been seen, and so they immediately went back home. The girl ran back to her house and told her parents. Before Gaea could reach them to forewarn them of their coming demise, a terrified mob had come to the house they shared and pulled them from their dwelling by the hair. They had been in the process of packing. Before dawn had even risen, they were being burned at the stake.

Gaea still felt guilty for not being there to save them. But she had seen their death. She knew it was inevitable. Fate was not something to be changed. But it still didn't make the pain of the loss go away. Gaea's faith in humanity had declined after the incident.

After a rough hour and a half of the accounts of the Salem Witch Trials, history finally ended with the bell ringing.

Maddie stood and faced their little group. "Well, folks, I will see you guys later. Fal, Charlie, and B, what are we doing for dinner?"

"Hey," Caleb spoke up, "my mom has gotten into this new tradition where we-" he pointed to himself, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue "- all have dinner at my house on Mondays. Would you guys like to join?"

"We really don't want to impose, Caleb. I'm sure it's kind of a family thing, and we wouldn't want to put your mom through—" Blaire stared to argue.

"It's nothing. She likes the company," he countered.

"Well, I guess if—" she shrugged.

"Great, I'll let her know to expect some more guests," Caleb smiled.

Fallon grinned. "Sweet, I have been dying for a home-cooked meal. A girl can only survive on diner grease and chicken fingers for so long."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Later guys."

Maddie was on her fourth lap around the track, and she was still going strong. The coach, a woman in her early thirties, had wanted three miles from them today. _Cake_, she thought. Her previous class however, Anatomy and Physiology, was going to kill her. She was sure of it. She was in the class with Caleb, "Golden Boy" was the name that most of the student body had for him, and she took him for a smart guy. If she needed help, surely she could ask him. But still, it was going to be rough. As Pink's "Heartbreaker" pumped through her headphones, she thought of Reid. Ha that was ironic. The boy confused her. She couldn't deny that the physical spark was there. He was hot, and he could send her up in flames. She had witnessed that earlier today. But she still wasn't sure she could trust him. She wasn't a porcelain doll, but she didn't want to be broken. She valued her heart much more than to put it through that. But even in all his arrogance and cockiness, she could tell he was loyal and honest. He was straightforward about what he wanted, and he didn't beat around the bush. She just didn't know.

After her English Lit class with Charlie and Tyler, Fallon sat in Spenser's music room. She surprisingly realized, upon entering the room actually, that Emma was in the class as well. She had found out that Emma was a piano/keyboard player. Their class was small: a total of five people, including her and Emma, sat around the circle. They were waiting for the music professor before hooking up their instruments. Fallon had just about had enough of waiting when a young man in his twenties with shaggy hair and a scraggly beard came through the door.

"Hello class, how is everyone today? I see we have a new student my name is Mr. Bradford," he made a quick introduction while he pulled out his bass and amp. "Now, I am assuming since you are here that you can play an instrument. And well. Introduce yourself to the class."

Fallon nodded. She cleared her throat. "Hi. My name is Fallon. I can play my air guitar pretty well." A few chuckles erupted from the room. "But I am so much better on electric. Acoustic is alright."

"Great. Let's go around the room and you all can introduce yourself to Fallon and tell her the instrument you play."

A tall, skinny boy with dreadlocks pulled back in a ponytail stood up and twirled his drumsticks around both hands. "What's up? The name's Drew, and I can beat the hell out of some drums," he finished smirking.

The next, a pretty girl with small gauges in her ears, stood up. "Hey. My name is Natalie, and I play bass."

A cute boy with thick rimmed glasses and curly brown hair stood. "Um, hi. They call me Jake. I play guitar."

Emma stood next and smiled at Fallon. "Hi, Fallon, my name is Emma, and I play both piano and keyboard."

"Well, now that we have that settled," Mr. Bradford cleared his throat. He motioned to the room where there was a piano by the window, a keyboard in front of it, a drum set off to the side, several guitars lined up against the side of the room, a few basses, and other percussion instruments. "Take your pick, Fallon. Everything should already be tuned. And if you have your own instrument, you are welcome to set it up on the amps. I am glad this room is kind of off the beaten path because we might get in trouble for the jam session we are about to have."

Fallon whispered to Emma, "Does this happen all the time?"

"Every day!" Emma giggled.

Fallon smiled at Emma, and pushed her sleeves up. She pulled her guitar out of its case, put her pick between her teeth, and made sure it was tuned. She found an unused amp and plugged it into the electric guitar.

"Now, today will be about the classic rockers. How about we play one of my personal favorites? If you can recognize the key, jump in," he said.

A few seconds later, the beginning guitar riff of Joan Jett's "I Love Rock and Roll" blared through his amp.

Fallon gave a whoop and fell in key almost instantly. Soon she heard the drummer, the other guitar, and Emma on the keyboard. A few beats later, she heard the bass.

She opened up and let the music get to her, and she started to sing. Her voice started low and husky with the opening lyrics.

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine  
I knew he must of been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me singing…_

By the time the chorus came along, she was into the song and started to belt the chorus and jump around with her guitar.

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me _

She heard Drew on the drums scream the appropriate "OWWW!" She turned around and smiled at him as she played the following riff. She walked over to Emma who was pounding on the keys, and sang the next verse with her as she clapped her hands to the beat.

By the end of the song, everyone was singing.

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me_

The song ended and they all clapped and cheered. Fallon blushed and did a small bow.

"Well, that went very well, class. Fallon, well done and way to jump right in. Feel free to use your talents all the time. We are a very open class," Mr. Bradford said. "Now how about some AC/DC?"

Oh yeah she was going to love this class.

Blaire was already changed into her clothes and walked into the classroom. It was similar to a studio. The floors were wooden, and there was a wall of mirrors at the front. Along the three other sides, there was a long continuous barre. In the corner was a stereo system and a stack of CDs on top of it. She introduced herself to a pretty blonde named Hallie. She stretched her calves and hamstrings and was starting on some warm ups with some of the girls in her class when her teacher came in. The woman was young. Her features were sharp, but she was beautiful and all smiles.

"Hello, ladies. How are you all today? We have a new student. Blaire, where are you?" she said with a slight accent, while squinting around the room.

Blaire raised her hand from her spot at the back of the room.

"Ah, well welcome, Blaire! I am Ms. Sofia. This is our senior level dance class. We cover everything from modern and hip hop to classical ballet. I hope you can keep up, since we do move quickly. Our showcase is at the end of the spring semester, and we invite lots of scouts from many companies from around the country to come and watch the performance. Now come on ladies, up! We have work to do. Blaire, I hope you know how to work it. For our show, we decided to do a Burlesque theme. That means outfits and all, but maybe more actual dancing and less raunchy teasing. We need to keep it classy."

Blaire could hardly contain herself. "Oh my God, I am so excited!" she squealed to her new friend, Hallie.

"Well, let's put that excitement to use. Let's warm up ladies. Across the floor!"

She walked over to the stereo and turned on "Club Can't Handle Me."

The girls moved to one side of the room and got into two lines. Blaire stood behind Hallie. They began with piqué turns and then went into leaps. After across the floor warms ups were complete, they started on learning the new dance.

Yeah, she was going to love it here.

Charlie had stepped into the pool room, and she almost jumped in fully clothed. The water was so close. She could hear it whispering to her. Begging for her. She shuddered and headed for the locker room. Several other girls were changing as well.

"Hi," a clear voice said. "You're new here, aren't you?" A small girl that barely hit five feet with long curly brown hair and brown eyes was smiling at her.

"Hi, I'm Charlie. And yeah, I'm new," Charlie replied.

"I'm Erin. So, what do you swim?" the girl asked.

Charlie started to take off her uniform. "I do freestyle. I learned that it fit me the best."

"I swim backstroke. And- holy shit!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Charlie jumped.

"You, my girl, have a rockin' body," she said awed.

"Hah," Charlie laughed. "Surfing will do that to you."

"You surf, too?" Erin asked. "Well, damn. You had better flaunt what you got, girl. I am so jealous. And did those hurt?" She asked pointing at her hip piercings.

"Hell yes. I am not even going to lie. But it was a dare, and I never back out of a dare," Charlie admitted.

Erin giggled. "You are one balsy babe, I'll give you that."

Charlie shimmied into the top part of her blue swim suit and slid on the bottoms. She took off her belly ring and put it in the pocket of her bag. Grabbing her towel, goggles, and cap, she followed Erin out to the pool room, which had already filled up with swimming students. She looked around and took in the scenery. The room was large, and there was a large Olympic size pool with blue and white floaters on top marking the lanes. On one side of the room, there were five or six rows of metal bleachers, and, at the moment, there were several girls ogling the guys in their Speedos.

She saw the boys' locker room door open and her mouth dropped at the sight of the Sons of Ipswich in almost nothing.

"Oh my…." Charlie whispered.

"Oh yes," Erin smiled back. "One hundred percent eye candy. Oh God, they're coming over here."

Charlie smiled and barely stifled her laughter before the boys finally reached her.

"Hey guys… nice shorts!" she called.

"You know you like the view," Reid smirked.

"It definitely shows off your better assets, Reid" she agreed. He glared at her.

"You're definitely one to talk," Pogue smiled. "Dear God, I've never seen a woman with better muscles than me."

Pogue whistled a cat call, and Charlie struck a pose and laughed. "What do you think, Tyler?"

Tyler just stood and stared. And thought hard about baseball.

"You, um, wow. You look amazing," he croaked.

Her hair was up in a messy pony tail, and her face was clean of makeup. She had on a sport bikini, and it fit her well. Her arms and shoulders were toned, and his eyes went down to her stomach. Her abs were well defined, and she had a slight Adonis belt that curved gently down to slightly protruding hip bones, which held a set of small steel balls that were her piercings. Her thighs were slim but muscular, and her calves the same. Even her delicate feet were pretty, her toenails painted pink. She was thin but healthy . And her body was solid muscle. _Oh, baseball, baseball, _he thought. He could NOT get a hard on with the swimsuit he had on.

"Girls! Pool!" a male voice called.

"Oh, that's the coach, Charlie," Erin poked her.

"Well, boys, see you guys later," Charlie sauntered off, swinging her hips.

Reid whistled. "Baby Boy, if you don't snatch that up soon, I will definitely have to."

Tyler growled low at his friend. "Don't even think about Reid."

Reid held his hands up in surrender.

"Come on, we have to wait for the girls to finish before we get the pool," Caleb said, leading them to lean against the tiled wall.

After the coach introduced Charlie to her teammates, he started warm ups. The girls got into the pool and swam to the six foot end. They had to tread water for ten minutes, and then, they would start leisure lap warm ups. Then, after that, they would do lap times.

As she treaded water, Charlie felt herself relax. She was in her element. Hah, quite literally, she thought. She forced her eyes to remain their normal color, and she just cherished the moment. Her arms and legs started to feel their familiar burn after a good seven minutes, but she didn't mind. It felt _wonderful._

After their time was up, the coach made them swim back to the other end. Getting out, Charlie wrung out her hair and put on her swim cap and goggles. She got in line behind Erin, who had stepped up on one of the six blocks. Coach blew his whistle, and the first group was off. This round was free-style, the next would be butterfly, and after that would be backstroke. While waiting for Erin to get back to their end, Charlie took her place on the block and got into position. When she heard the whistle, she dove.

Practice had ended, and Charlie was feeling drained. She had gotten out of shape, and she pushed herself harder than ever today to keep up. The coach seemed impressed, especially since she beat the fastest time for the girls' free-style on her first day.

She waved bye to the boys as they started their practice. She was done for the day and she couldn't wait for a shower and a quick nap before going to Caleb's. She grinned. She'd get to see Tyler again. She saw him look her up and down earlier, and she couldn't deny she didn't do the same to him. He was definitely trim. His abs were defined, and he even had the sexy hip thingies and v-cut. His cute personality was definitely icing on the cake. After saying goodbye to Erin, she made her way back to the dorms. First day at a new school; check.


	7. Sparks Fly

**I'm sorry it's been a super long time since I have written, but school has been killing me slowly! I have had exams every week, and just had enough time this weekend to finish this chapter. But no worries! I have already started on the next one! **

Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

Caleb had called his mom when he had a free minute between classes to inform her of the additions to their dinner.

"Well, darling, that is just wonderful. These extra people, are they girls, perhaps? Oh, honey, I am so glad you are getting back out there, especially after what happened with Sarah. Sometimes things happen, and you can't let it get you down. Now you just tell those young ladies to be here at seven, and I'll have everything ready by then," Evelyn Danvers chatted his ear off.

His mother, now free from her alcoholic tendencies, had become more involved with her son's life since her husband, William, had willed his powers away and died. About a week after his death, she went through the house and threw away every liquor bottle she could find.

Caleb smiled at his mother's gumption. She was one hell of a lady, and he had no qualms about introducing her to Blaire.

He had given directions to his house and his cell phone number to Maddie in Anatomy and Physiology class. He had told her to give him a call and let him know when they were on their way.

* * *

Blaire was all over the place. It was six o'clock, and they were supposed to be leaving in forty-five minutes to go to Caleb's. She suddenly had nothing to wear, and she was freaking out.

"Geez, B. Chill. I am sure you will look wonderful in anything. I'm sure Caleb would agree," Fallon said smirking.

Blaire shot her a deadly look. "I am meeting his MOTHER. The most important woman in the world to him. I have to look flawless. You know she is from old money, and she probably has high standards. What if she doesn't approve? I mean, we aren't even talking about dating or anything, but what if she thinks I'm not good enough?" Blaire slumped on her bed.

"B, any guy that gets you will be damn lucky. And seeing the person that Caleb is, I highly doubt his mother is any different. Now, let's find you something to wear," Fallon said walking over to Blaire's closet.

The red-head was dressed in dark skinny jeans and a ruffled silky green top that was cinched at the waist and sleeveless, which showed off her petite and delicate figure.

She stood in front of the closet for about five minutes and reached in. After a few minutes of clanging hangers, she pulled out a royal blue, off the shoulder cashmere sweater and a pair of jeans.

"Wear your silver bra, and you can borrow Mads's gray ankle boots," Fallon said decidedly. "Oh, and wear your hair down."

Blaire just nodded and changed. Fallon had great tastes. The sweater was decent, and it only showed a little skin of her left shoulder. Part of her tattoo was slightly visible, but it wasn't entirely noticeable with her hair down.

After getting ready, they went over to Charlie and Maddie's room.

"Maddie, can I borrow your gray boots?" Blaire asked.

"Yeah, sure. They are somewhere in my closet. Just look," Maddie called from the bathroom.

Maddie stepped out wearing jeans, black Uggs, and a simple black v-neck sweater. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy bun. Small, tasteful diamond studs winked from her earlobes, and the silver industrial was replaced with a clear one.

"Awww, are those the earrings your parents got you, Mads?" Charlie asked from her bed.

She was sliding on her brown moccasins to match her jeans and long-sleeved brown tunic with white stitching.

"Yeah, they got them for me before we left for Ipswich," Maddie replied fingering the small studs with a smile on her face.

"Well, get to go home for Christmas, Mads," Charlie said getting up. "It's not too far away."

"Yeah, I know, but I still miss them," she said.

"We all do, girl," Blaire said pulling on the boots. "I vote we have a cookout when we get back."

"Hell, yeah!" Maddie said giggling.

"Haha, okay guys, come on. We're going to be late, and Caleb's mom is really going to have a reason to hate me," Blaire said while trying to shoo the other girls out of the room.

On the way to the car, Maddie called Caleb to let them know they were leaving.

"Well, everyone is there, and they're just waiting on us," Maddie said hanging up the phone. Pulling the directions out of her purse, she sat in the front seat of Blaire's Jeep to give directions. Fallon and Charlie sat in the back, and Fallon played DJ on Blaire's iPod. Soon, "Do It Like A Dude" was pumping through the speakers.

Maddie's directions led them away from the school and town, and further into the older part of Ipswich. They passed several huge houses, and the girls just stared in awe. When Maddie had finished giving directions, they had stopped in front of a gigantic mansion with wrought iron gates. Out front was a large pond and a long gravel drive leading up to a sprawling three story mansion.

"Oh my God," Blaire whispered. "Maddie, are you sure this is it?"

Maddie did a double take at the piece of paper she was holding. She nodded with her mouth slightly ajar.

"It's so… beautiful," Charlie muttered.

The gates opened, and Blaire drove through slowly. The windows in the house twinkled in the darkness, and with the eerie mist rolling over the pond, it looked like a safe haven. Blaire pulled up beside Tyler's Hummer and killed the engine.

"I can't do this. I JUST met him a few days ago, and I'm already meeting his mom. We're moving too fast, right? Aren't we moving too fast?" she mumbled in a rush.

"B, you can't pick and choose who you fall for. When you know, you just know. He obviously knows, and I bet, deep down, if you look hard enough, you know, too," Charlie explained.

"Come on guys. Blaire, quit being a pansy and get your ass in there. You know you like him, and you're going to have to meet his mother eventually," Fallon said opening the door.

Blaire shot Fallon a reproaching look but got out. "I am so not a pansy."

Fallon marched up to the door, Charlie and Maddie following and Blaire bringing up the rear. Fallon rang the doorbell, and a few minutes later Caleb answered and held the door open for them to enter.

"Hey, Caleb!" Fallon said cheerfully as she stepped into the foyer. "Thanks for inviting us to dinner! And give B a few minutes to warm up, she's being a pansy-ass."

"You're welcome," he said with a grin as he watched Blaire shoot Fallon a glare. "Pogue, Tyler, and Reid are all in the living room watching TV if you want to go join. Keep going straight and turn left."

Maddie gave Blaire a little wave and a wink as she followed the other two girls down the hallway.

Blaire walked through the door, and stood off to the side as Caleb closed the door. He took a step closer to her and looked down to her face.

"You look gorgeous."

He brushed his fingertips along her hairline and followed her jaw line down her neck to her bared shoulder. Blaire's heart rate stepped up, and she swallowed with her suddenly dry mouth. Caleb watched the pulse at the base of her throat pick up, and he smiled and gently pressed a finger to the fluttering vein, feeling the beat that matched his own.

He leaned in close to her ear. "Blaire, do I make you nervous?" he whispered huskily.

Blaire closed her eyes to concentrate on what Caleb was saying.

"No-o," she croaked.

He grinned and took a step back. Taking her hand in his, he le her away from the door.

"Come on, I want you to meet my mother," he said as he started walking to what she assumed was the kitchen.

As they got closer, Blaire's nose caught the delicious smell of food. Her stomach growled quite loudly, and she blushed when Caleb laughed. They passed through a dining room, and Blaire marveled at the crystal chandelier and fine china. She didn't get to marvel long because she was being pulled through a swinging door that led to the kitchen.

Blaire swallowed the lump in her throat. The woman at the oven had her back to them. She assumed this was Caleb's mother. The woman turned around at the sound of the door swinging closed and smiled. Blaire's insecurities shot through the roof. The woman was a classic beauty, like Marilyn Monroe, Vivien Leigh, or Audrey Hepburn. Her dark hair touched her shoulders in thick waves, and her body was slender. Her face was fragile with high cheekbones and a delicate nose. In a moment, she knew where Caleb had gotten his soulful brown eyes.

"My goodness, Caleb," the woman spoke in a low, smooth voice. "You didn't tell me she was absolutely stunning."

Blaire was floored. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, and her brain turned to mush. This woman of outstanding beauty and grace called _her_ stunning.

"Uh, Mom, this is Blaire. Blaire this is my mother, Evelyn Danvers," Caleb stated.

Evelyn stepped forward to the beautiful young woman who had caught her son's eye.

"Hello, Blaire, darling. You can call me Evelyn," she said, reaching out to take her hand.

Blaire took the older woman's small hand into hers and found it surprisingly warm.

"Hello, Mrs. Danv-er- Evelyn. It was so nice of you to be willing to cook for my friends and I. We hope we don't intrude on your evening," Blaire said hopefully.

"Oh, don't be silly. It was nothing. I'm finally glad Caleb brought someone else home. He doesn't often bring his girlfriends to meet me," she said casually, while Caleb blushed a deep red.

Blaire grinned. "Well, I guess I should be honored, then."

"Oh, I think I should be the honored one," she said as she moved around the kitchen putting the final touches on the spaghetti. "So, Blaire, where are you from?"

"Um, my friends and I are from Florida," Blaire explained.

"Oh wow, why come to Massachusetts, then?" Evelyn looked up from the salad perplexed.

Blaire panicked. They hadn't thought of their excuse for coming. They were here to find what was keeping Gaea from sleeping at night. And she couldn't very well just tell Caleb's mother that she and her friends were from a long line of women with elemental powers that kept the balance of good and evil in the world, and that they were here to fight the oncoming said evil, could she? Yeah, they would have her locked up in a padded cell faster than she could say "witch hunt."

"Well, um, Mrs. Danvers. My friends and I want to go to college up here. Ivy League or just a good school. We, uh, thought that a prestigious private school would definitely give us a leg up. I am actually hoping to get into a ballet company, not that my parents know that. I'm not sure what I will do with it, but I love it. When I was little, I could dance better than I could walk. I always had good grades, and I was even taking more hours of dance per week than actual school. So, it's always been a part of me." Blaire explained truthfully.

The girls had all talked of going to Harvard or Yale for college, once high school was over. They all had the grades and test scores to get in, without a doubt. None of them knew what they wanted to do when they got there, but the thrill of going to a prestigious school was overwhelming. Enrolling at Spenser Academy, according to Gaea and their reluctant parents, would allow them to both keep an eye out for evil and get a foot in the door to a good college. Two birds with one stone, right?

"Really now?" Evelyn asked surprised. But if she looked close enough, she could tell the young girl was dancer material. Her long legs were toned and lean, and the girl walked with a grace and poise only achieved by natural ability and years of training.

"Well, I have some old friends in New York who have close ties with some dance companies, and I'll see what I can do," she said smiling.

Blaire was awestruck. Without hesitating, and definitely without thinking, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the petite woman.

"Thank you so much!"

Evelyn Danvers was in shock. Without registering what she was doing, she simply patted the girl on the back.

"It's no problem, dear," she said awestruck.

"Well, um, I guess I should let you get back to finishing dinner," Blaire said abashedly as she released her grip.

Caleb leaned back against the granite counter and stood back to watch the scene play out between his mother and, um, girl who was a friend? So, she wanted to be a dancer. Thinking back to the night at Nicky's, when she was dancing with her friend Madison, he could see it. He remembered the graceful and lithe way that she moved. It was sensual and compelling, like it was impossible to look away. He watched Blaire's face as she talked to his mother. They both seemed to get along well, and a goodly amount of his nervousness went away. He wanted his mother to like the girl he was fairly certain he was going to date. His thoughts were put to a halt when Blaire hugged his mother. He grinned. _Well, this is a first_.

Blaire blushed as she grabbed Caleb's hand and beat a hasty retreat to the living room.

* * *

Maddie walked through the door and was amazed at the beauty and history of Caleb's family home. She lingered in the hallway while Fallon and Charlie went into the living room. Her curiosity led her into a room halfway down the hall and to the right. It looked like an old study. The room smelled faintly of stale cigars and liquor. She admired the old vases and bookshelves that lined the room and the large marble fireplace at the very end of the room with a blazing fire in it. There were several pieces of black leather furniture scattered throughout, but in the middle of the vast room was a huge polished cherry desk clear of everything but a lamp. Behind it sat a wingback chair with what looked like soft, worn black leather upholstery. She walked to the desk and ran her fingers over the smooth wood, liking the feel of the glass-like texture.

Reid had known Maddie had come with her friends, but she didn't come into the living room a few minutes after the other two. Fallon had said that Maddie had probably gotten hung up on all of the antiques. So, when she hadn't come in a few minutes after that, he went to find her. Ever since he had met her, she was all he could think about. He saw her at school and in his dreams. He didn't know what was happening to him. He had walked past Caleb's dad's old study and saw her standing at the desk. He back was to him, and she looked classic and beautiful. Her long legs were encased in jeans, and her sweater was black. Walking closer, he could see the tattoo on the back of her neck more clearly because her hair was up. The swirls were pretty and elegant, like her. He wondered what they stood for.

"Red said you were probably exploring."

Maddie whirled around at Reid's voice so close to her.

"Reid! Dammit, I didn't hear you come in," Maddie rushed, breathing a little hard.

Her heart was racing, and she couldn't be sure if it was from Reid's close proximity or the fact that he startled her. His bright blue eyes were looking as if searching for something. Maddie backed up to where her butt hit the edge of the desk to put some space between them. It was only then did she realize her pulse was still racing. He was dressed in jeans and a thin sweater, and, surprisingly, his black leather fingerless gloves and beanie were missing. His hair was platinum blonde and hung slightly shaggy in his gorgeous eyes. He shuffled closer to her, and there was a maximum of six inches between them.

"What are you doing to me, Madison Blake?" he whispered to her as he twirled a strand of her silky hair around his finger. "I'm drawn to you, and I can't help it or make it stop."

Maddie swallowed. "I-I… "

Reid stepped closer to Maddie and smelled the light and clean scent of cherry blossoms coming from her dark hair. It was pulled back, and his eyes followed the gentle slope of her neck. He brushed his thumb over her slightly protruding collarbone and felt the silky smooth skin. Her skin was as pale as his, but as he traced circles, it turned to a light pink from her blush. He scanned her face, and their eyes connected. His heart picked up speed and constricted so hard, he felt like someone had reached inside his chest and squeezed it.

Maddie was certain she babbling. She didn't even know what the hell she was saying. She was probably discussing the weather and classes and trivial things that he cared nothing about. But she couldn't help it since all coherent thought went out the window when Reid touched her. His hands were soft as they cupped her neck and went into her hair. He tilted her head, and her heart stopped.

"Maddie, shut up. I'm going to kiss you, now," he murmured.

Reid slid one of his thumbs over her smooth pink lips and followed with his own.

Maddie whimpered as fireworks shot out from behind her closed eyes and her ears roared. Reid's lips molded to hers and heat shot straight through her body. She moaned in the back of her throat, and arched against Reid. Her arms went around his muscled back, and her short fingernails dug into his sweater.

Reid was drowning. That he was sure of. He couldn't get enough of Maddie, and, yet, she was all around him. He was breathing in sweet cherry blossoms and her smell. Her lips were like candy moving under his, and her body was driving him insane. He pulled her closer to him and picked her up by her hips. Walking forward, he set her on the desk and stepped between her legs. There was no space between them, and Reid ground his erection against her center. She moaned out loud, and Reid moved his mouth from her lips to her jaw line and down to the hollow behind her ear. He gently tugged on her hair to force her head back so he could have better access to her throat.

"Well, hot damn. We didn't expect to have dinner and a show," Fallon drawled from the study door.

Maddie gasped as her eyes flew open, and Reid leaned his head against Maddie's neck to force his breathing to slow down and shallow out. Maddie looked towards the door to find Charlie, Fallon, Pogue, and Tyler standing there. Her face turned red, and she ducked her head to hide it.

Reid felt her lean her head against her shoulder and chuckled. After he readjusted his pants so they weren't so tight, he took her hand in his. The other four left chuckling so Reid and Maddie could compose themselves while they went to the dining room where dinner was being served.

Reid started to turn away, but Maddie caught him.

"Reid, I need to say something," she said worrying her bottom lip. "I-I… I meant what I said… about not being a quick fuck. When I do have sex, with the right person, I want it to mean more than just a 'wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am.' I only met y-you, what… _three _days ago? And I just made out with you in your friend's house. I just feel a little freaked out right now. I have never been this quick to even kiss someone. And I normally have a little bit more decorum that this," she said motioning to the desk she was sitting on. "I don't know what's wrong with me or what h-has gotten into m-m-me."

Reid caught the slight tremble of worry in her voice in her speech. His heart, that he once actually thought didn't exist, thumped loudly in his ears. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Maddie, go on a date with me," he spoke to her.

Her eyes shot to his, but he couldn't tell if they were more wary or incredulous.

"What?" she whispered.

"Go out with me. On a date. Like dinner and a movie. We can take it slow. We don't have to move fast," he told her, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the infamous playboy?" Maddie questioned. "I don't understand what happened between us, Reid Garwin. The other day I wanted to lay into you because you called me a prude. And now… now, I am considering going on a date with you."

"I don't know, Maddie. I honestly wasn't expecting myself to say that. Not that I don't want to. I really do like you. And I know we don't know each other very well, but I want to change that. And I know I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was being irrational and ridiculous, and I just…"

Maddie cut him off by placing her pointer finger over his lips. "Shut up, Reid Garwin. You better be free Friday night, because you are taking me out. And for the record Garwin, just because I'm a virgin, doesn't mean I'm a prude."

She leaned forward and pushed him slightly away. She scooted her way to the end of the desk and wrapped her arms around his neck. Using him as leverage, she pulled herself off the desk, which caused her body to slide down his until her feet touched the floor. She heard him groan lightly at the contact and grinned. Leaning in close to him, she placed her lips barely on his.

"I hear thinking about baseball and your grandmother will do the trick," she whispered huskily as she ground her hips against him. She nipped him lightly on the bottom lip and grinned. Linking her fingers through his, she led him to the dining room.

"So, how do you girls like Ipswich?" Evelyn asked while they were sitting at the large oak dining room table.

She had met the rest of the girls when they all managed to convene in the dining room. They were very polite, but she realized they were all completely different. After meeting them, she quickly analyzed each. Charlie, the blonde, was tan and looked every bit like a Barbie doll but with a sharp mind and a quirky attitude. Maddie, the pale girl with long black hair and gray eyes, was like a storm. She was calm and well held together in the center, but if one stepped out of those boundaries, she would be tumultuous and wild. The red-haired girl, Fallon, was a spitfire and devilish, and Evelyn knew that Pogue must have instantly taking a liking to her.

Fallon finished chewing her pasta first, so she answered. "Well, Mrs. Danvers, to be honest, when we first got here, it was kind of spooky and weird. It is definitely a town with history. But I think we can get used to it." She smiled. "It definitely doesn't hold a candle to Florida sunshine, though."

"Yes, Blaire told me that was where you were from," she smiled. "So, have you all known each other for a long time, then?"

Charlie answered this time. "Yes, ma'am. We were all in the same kindergarten class. One day, at recess, an older kid was messing with Blaire on the playground. Fallon walked straight up to him and stomped on his foot. I will never forget the look on his face when Fallon yelled at him to pick on someone his own size. Maddie and I joined them when he picked Fallon up by her shoulders and started shaking her. Between the four of us, he crawled away with a bloody lip, missing patches of hair, several bruises, and definitely a loss of dignity. We became best friends while we sat in time out later on that day. The rest is history."

"Yeah. And our parents eventually got really close because the four of us were always together… and mostly in trouble," Fallon said laughing.

While true, the families had grown a whole lot closer after finding out about their daughters' powers. The stress of having their daughters run around all over the planet forced the parents to lean on each other for comfort and support. When the unsuspecting flood of trips came to a small trickle, the families were able to just enjoy each others' company without the tension and worry. Now, they all got together for Spring Breaks and Christmas and big parties.

"Do you plan on going home soon, then?" Evelyn peered at the red head with curiosity. The girl was pretty, like a pixie. But Evelyn could see the mischief and fire in her green eyes. Evelyn guessed she was probably a hell of a thing to handle, and she grinned at the thought of how her parents dealt with her growing up.

"Yes, ma'am. We're going home for a few days during Christmas Break. Can't wait to hit the sand and surf!" She smiled and fist bumped then wiggled her fingers with Charlie who was sitting next to her.

Reid busted out laughing from across the table.

"What the hell was that!" he labored through his bellows.

Maddie shot him a glare and punched him in the arm.

"Oh come on! Don't judge. We were like eight when we came up with it. Then, it just kinda stuck." Charlie made a face at him.

* * *

Dinner went by with mild chatter of school, and the girls stood to help Mrs. Danvers gather the dishes.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about those, ladies. I have four strapping young men to help me with those," Evelyn said with a grin as she stood and walked through the kitchen door.

The four guys all groaned, and with reluctant sighs, they stood to help Mrs. Danvers with the dishes.

Once they all got to the kitchen, Evelyn turned to her son and the other three she considered her adopted children.

"A young girl has gone missing," she started gravely. "Her picture was on the front of the paper. She worked at the small Wiccan store on the other side of town. Her employer called the police after she didn't show up for work two days in a row and didn't answer any of her calls."

Caleb looked at his mother. "What was her name?"

"Mary Something," she replied. "But that isn't the point. Two other girls, both seniors who go to school in the next town over, were reported missing as well about a week ago. They were part of a Wiccan group that met twice a week. Their group said neither of them had been to the gatherings in that week or the week before."

"Maybe they just decided to quit," Tyler spoke up.

"I don't think that's the case. One of the girls from the town over was found in the woods about 5 miles from the highway that connects the two towns. She was tied to a wooden post and burned beyond recognition. They had to look at her dental records to confirm her identity. The police don't know about the other two girls. They don't even know if this was a group of people that did it or one person."

"Holy hell. It's like the Salem Witch Trials all over again," Pogue muttered.

"I don't know what's going on, but I don't think it is safe for you to Use… at all. One slip up, and something could happen to any of you," Evelyn wrung her hands together.

Caleb crossed to his mother. "Don't worry, Mom. We've already decided to stop for the time being."

"Good," Evelyn heaved a sigh. "And please just… be careful. All of you."

"We promise, Mrs. D," Reid said with a flashy grin.

In an instant, Evelyn was back to normal, and giving orders to clean the dishes and put up leftovers.

* * *

Fallon stepped quietly away from the swinging door that led into the kitchen. She was confused about the last part of the conversation… _Use? What does that mean? Like drugs?_ She quickly hurried to her friends that were sitting in the living room.

"Guys, I just heard something," she quietly whispered.

The three other girls gathered around to listen. Fallon retold what she had heard, including the Using part, quickly, glancing over her shoulder every once in a while to make sure no one heard.

Blaire was quiet for a minute. "Maybe this is what Gaea was Seeing. Maybe this is what we were sent here for."

"Maybe. If not, there is some creep out there… burning girls to death." Charlie shuddered.

"We need to get in touch with Gaea and figure out what our next move should be," Blaire said quietly.

Maddie heard footsteps and murmured voices coming down the hallway. "Shh! They're coming."

The girls quickly broke up their huddle and scattered to various parts of the room. The plasma screen TV was at the back wall and hung in center. A couch, loveseat, and several leather armchairs were positioned around it. On the side wall, there was a bookcase full of movies, and on the other wall, was a bookcase full of, well, books. Charlie went to look, or rather stare blindly, at the movie collection, Maddie looked at the various books, and Fallon and Blaire both sat on the couch staring at the TV screen. Some reality show was on, but neither paid attention. The girls were too busy nervously going over what Fallon had heard from the kitchen. They all had the same thought: they could be next if they weren't careful.

"So, do you guys want to stay and watch a movie?" Caleb's sudden voice caused Blaire to jump.

"Actually, Caleb, we should probably be getting back. You know school and all that," she nervously replied standing to her feet.

As if on cue, the grandfather clock in the hallway chimed 9:30. "See, it's getting late. And we want to be wide awake tomorrow for school."

"Yeah, and we don't want to keep your mom up," Charlie added moving towards the center of the room.

Caleb peered at Blaire curiously. "Ooookay. Why don't you let Reid and Tyler drive back to the dorms with you?"

"NO! I mean no. It's perfectly fine. It's a straight shot, and we'll all be together. Nothing to worry about right?" She laughed shakily.

"Alright then… If you think you'll be okay," concern was now etched into his eyes.

"We'll be great! Caleb, tell your mom we said thank you so very much for dinner, and it was wonderful to meet her," Fallon said edging around the couch and towards the door. She had her back facing the door and didn't see where she was walking until she bumped into a very solid Pogue. She squeaked and whirled around to face his broad chest. Though heat flared through her body at the contact, she was more concerned for her sisters' well being. If someone found out they were what they were… one of them could be the next victim. She quickly hugged him goodbye and walked out into the hallway.

Maddie gave Reid a brief hug and a quick 'goodbye' peck and turned to follow Fallon. Charlie smiled briefly at Tyler, gave a small wave and darted out of the room.

"Really, Caleb, thank you so much. We enjoyed it a lot. I'll, um, see you tomorrow at school. Bye," Blaire turned and headed out the door.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tyler questioned, still baffled.

"I don't know. It was really sketchy," Reid murmured.

"Something is off," Caleb said, crossing his arms. "And we need to find out what."

* * *

The girls sprinted out to the Jeep. Blaire jumped into the driver's seat and fumbled with the keys. After several tries, she was able to start the vehicle. Making sure they were all in, she quickly put the car in gear and sped up the drive. Luckily, the gates were already open, and she quickly sped through.

"Now," Blaire said.

They all chanted the summoning for Gaea. Within seconds, bright light filled the car. The girls started shouting out different sentences, and the Seer quickly became confused.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled. The car became silent.

"Now, would someone calmly and quickly tell me what is going on," she finished.

"Sorry for summoning you on the fly, Gaea, but it couldn't wait," Fallon said softly. She quickly retold Gaea what she had heard.

"Is that what you were worried about?" Fallon asked.

"I don't know. But I really don't think that is what's bothering me. I mean, don't get me wrong. Murdering innocent girls is definitely wrong, but I don't think that is the whole story. I think there is something missing, like a piece of the puzzle."

"Well, we just knew we had to tell you," Charlie whispered.

"What do we do now?" Blaire asked.

"You lay low. Be extremely careful. The stakes have just been upped. Now it's your lives on the line."

* * *

The next few days were a blur. The girls' spirits rose a little with each passing day. They went to class, dodged fights with younger girls, and ate lunch with the Sons, Emma, and Blake. It was repetitive and normal, but it was wonderful for them. However, the whirlwind days came to a screeching halt Friday afternoon.

The girls, including Emma, were in Maddie and Charlie's room watching Maddie get ready for her date with Reid.

"So, are you nervous, yet, Mads?" Fallon teased.

"Hell yes, so stop making it worse!" Maddie snapped.

"Mads, chill out. Take some yoga breaths or whatever it is. Your date will be fun. Give it a chance," Charlie advised.

"And besides, despite his bad reputation, he is actually quite the gentleman," Emma tossed out.

Maddie heaved a sigh. "I guess you're right. I just feel like I am already dooming it to fail. And we aren't even in a relationship. I just don't know if I can trust him, you know. He has a bad rep for that already."

"But Maddie… Those girls knew what they were getting into. He actually wants to date you!" Blaire argued. "So, I think what we need to do-" she smirked while crawling off the bed "-is make you so hot that he won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Maddie backed away from her approaching friends. Oh man. This was going to be hell.

A few hours later, Maddie felt drop dead gorgeous as she looked in the mirror.

"Damn," Fallon whistled.

They had dressed her in a little black dress. The dress itself was absolutely beautiful. It was a loose halter top that clung to every curve of her body, and the back draped open all the way down to where the curve of her butt started. It hit right above her knees, and flowed with her movements. It covered everything, but left none to the imagination. They had paired the dress with a pair of pointed-toe black heels and a black clutch for all of her essentials. Then, her hair had been twisted back into an elegant French twist with several wisps of hair pulled free. Her makeup was smoky and sexy, and she could only stare at the beautiful woman in the mirror. She still had a hard time believing it was herself. At eight o'clock on the dot, there was a knock at the door and butterflies formed in her tummy. She slid on her wool pea coat and answered the door.

He took her breath away. He was wearing black slacks that were tailored to him, a blue button-up shirt, and a tie. He had on a lightweight overcoat that fell to his knees. His hair was still in his eyes, but it was neatly combed. His ice blue eyes looked straight through her, and she felt her breathing pick up. He was absolutely beautiful.

Reid was amazed. Blaire was the girl of his dreams. No. He could never dream up someone this beautiful. He couldn't see her dress, but her silky hair was pulled back from her face. Her clear gray eyes were shining, and her smile transfixed him.

"Wow," he breathed. "You look… wonderful."

"Haha thanks," her grin grew. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Well, are you two going to leave, or are you going to stand there all night stripping each other with your eyes!" Fallon shouted out from the room.

Maddie turned and gave her the finger. Reid laughed. He held out his arm for Maddie to take. She slipped her hand through the crook in his elbow.

"Goodnight ladies," Reid called pulling the door closed.

"Don't stay out too late, Reid Garwin! She better come home tonight!" Blaire shouted through the closed door.

Maddie blushed. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. You ready?"

At her nod, he led them down the stairs and out into the chilly October night. When they got to his car, he walked her over to the passenger side door and opened it. When she slid in, he closed it carefully. He jogged around to the other side of the car and got in. The car started with a loud purr, and Maddie moaned out loud.

"I love a good engine," she sighed.

Reid laughed, but when her breathy moan went straight to his groin, he inhaled sharply. _Baseball, baseball, baseball. _

"So, where are we going, Reid Garwin?" she turned to look at him.

"It's a surprise," he smiled.

They drove out of Ipswich, that much she could tell. About thirty minutes later, she saw them pass a sign that read 'Welcome to Rockport, Massachusetts.' The drove through the small town, and Maddie watched as they passed by a marina and several small shops. They finally came to a small restaurant on the left hand side of the road. They got out of the car, and the smell of salt water immediately hit her nostrils. She inhaled and thought of home.

Reid took her arm and led her into the quaint but crowded restaurant. The lights were low, and on each white linen table, there were gas-lit lanterns. She could smell pasta and garlic and fish. Her stomach growled, and she blushed when Reid raised a brow in her direction.

The maître d' at the front station smiled. "Hi, how can we help you this evening?"

"Reservation for two. Garwin," Reid spoke up.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Garwin. If you'll let me take your coats, I will have them stored so you can get them as you exit."

Reid slid off his jacket and handed it to the woman. He then turned to Maddie to help her take hers off, and she blushed and presented him with her back. As he slid off her coat, he could hardly remember how to breathe. With every inch her coat moved down, several inches of pearlescent skin was revealed to him. He definitely had to question whether the dress would cover everything. When her coat was fully removed, he had to be thankful that indeed, the dress did cover her. But hardly. He handed their coats to the maître d' who left to go hang them up and turned back to Maddie. He moved to stand behind her and traced the tips of his fingers from the top of her spine down to where the back of the dress started. He felt goosebumps rise over Maddie's skin. He lightly traced the tantalizing design of the tattoo at the base of her spine, and he felt her shiver. He leaned forward and his breath teased the strands of hair at her ear.

"Maddie, you have no idea what you do to me," he whispered huskily to her.

"Do you like it?" she whispered back.

"I like it so much I want to take you back to my place and show you just how much I like it," he wrapped his fingers around her hip and drew her back into him.

Maddie felt Reid's erection nestled lightly between her buttocks. His heat seared through her and melted her like butter. When she felt his lips on her shoulder, her breath caught in her throat.

"Reid," she gasped. "Dinner."

He chuckled against the side of her throat, and she shuddered again. He placed a light kiss against it and pulled away. The maître d' returned from hanging their coats.

"Shall I take you to your table, then?" she asked politely.

Reid nodded and followed behind Maddie, watching her hips sway with her movements. When they finally reached their table, Maddie realized they had a view overlooking the ocean.

"Wow, Reid. This is wonderful. How did you know where this place was?" she asked as she sat.

"My parents and I used to come here sometimes when I was younger. We haven't been in a while, though."

"Tell me about your parents," she said.

"Well my mom is a stay-at-home mom. She is like a Stepford Wife, I swear. She goes to luncheons and teas and everything. My dad, he is the CEO of a major electronics company out of Boston. He works out of the house, but he is gone for like a week out of every month. But they're still happily married."

They studied their menus for a few moments in silence. Soon, the waiter came for their orders. When they had finished ordering, Reid studied Maddie for a long while.

When she turned to look at him, he was staring at her intently. She smiled.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked.

"No reason. Just trying to figure you out."

"Haha, there isn't much to figure out, Reid. I was born in Florida, I race cars and fix them up. My favorite book of all time is _The Phantom of the Opera_. My favorite color is white. I do yoga to clear my head. I run to exercise. I want… I want the American Dream, Reid. I know that is probably shocking and crazy, but it's true. I want a husband, kids… hell, lots of kids. I want to open my own daycare. That may not mean much to a lot of people, but I want my life to mean something. I want to do it for them. That's me. There isn't anything else."

Her stomach twisted into knots at the boldfaced lie. But she realized that her biggest secret revealed would mean life or death to her and her sisters. And she wouldn't do anything to possibly jeopardize that. Even if it meant lying to Reid.

Reid was surprised. He didn't expect Maddie to already know what she wanted from life. Hell, he figured someday he would want a family, but it wasn't a definite. And he sure as hell didn't know what kind of career he wanted. Then, his heart sank. She wanted more than one baby. The Sons of Ipswich only produced one male heir to carry on the Power. The first born was always male, and it was always the only child born into the family. But then, they could always adopt. _Wait, why am I even considering this? We aren't getting MARRIED. I just met the girl last week. _He cleared his mind.

"What about you Reid Garwin? Why does everyone call you the resident Playboy? What made you that way?"

Reid shrugged. "I don't know. Sophomore year of high school, I guess is when it started. The first time was with a junior girl who I had a crush on for the longest time. The party was good, and the liquor was flowing. When it happened, I thought what we had was perfect. We both enjoyed it. But after it was over, she just crawled out of the bed, said 'thanks' and left. After that, I just refused to let sex mean anything more than sex. All parties leave satisfied, but that's it. Nothing else. Anything more just makes for complications."

She shook her head and smiled solemnly. "So, because you were burned once, you now punish every girl who tries to get close to you? What kind of chance do I have, Reid? Will it be me who gets burned in the end?"

He stared at her for a long while. Their food arrived, and she silently nibbled at her fish. Every once in a while, she would stare out onto the moonlit ocean. Did he really want just sex with Maddie? he asked himself over and over again. Not five minutes ago, he was thinking about a family with her. He liked to think he wanted more. But in the back of his mind, he still doubted. What if she was just like her? What if she left him, bleeding heart and all?

Maddie was afraid. She was getting in too deep, and she was going to be the one to end up hurt. But yet, dammit, she couldn't keep herself from falling for him. She watched him eat his dinner. He was romantic, charming, and a gentleman when he wanted to be. But would he give her a chance to heal his past wounds? She didn't know if he would let her get that close to his heart. Inside, she felt sick to her stomach. She put her fork down and sat back in her chair.

The waiter came and removed their dishes and left the check.

When he left, Maddie leaned forward.

"Reid, maybe we should just admit that there is nothing between us but lust. I mean, that's great and all, but maybe there isn't supposed to be anything else between us. Maybe—"

"No." Reid cut her off.

"What?" Maddie sat back confused.

"I want more," he leaned towards her.

"Reid, you just got finished telling me that you didn't do anything but sex."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know. But Maddie, I can't… I can't do just sex with you. For some reason, I want more. I don't know why. My heart is saying 'yes', but my head is saying 'no'."

He reached out and took her hand in his. He turned it over so he could run his fingertips over the soft flesh on the underside of her wrists. He felt her pulse kick up.

"I don't doubt the chemistry between us. Hell, I had to try very hard not to jump you in the foyer of the restaurant. But I can't go the rest of my life just wondering… what it would have been like if I had taken the chance with you," he whispered.

Maddie couldn't believe her ears. She smiled. "Reid, if you're teasing me, I will kick your ass."

He looked into her eyes, and her breath caught. His bright blue eyes were raw with emotion, and she could tell he was putting his heart on the line. For her. She smiled at him.

The waiter took the credit card and bill. After a few minutes, he returned with a 'have a nice evening'.

Maddie jumped up and grabbed Reid's hand. "Maddie what-" he started. She pulled him along behind her. She collected their coats quickly, and shrugged hers on. She grabbed Reid's hand again, barely allowing him to put on his coat.

"Come on. I want you to see something," she grinned.

She led him down the boardwalk and down the stairs to the beach. Reaching down, she pulled off her heels.

"Maddie, you're going to get sick," Reid warned.

"Oh, come on. Be spontaneous, you big baby," she chided.

Reid shot her a look then kicked off his shoes and socks. The sand was chilly but refreshing. She took hold of his hand again, and he couldn't help but notice how perfect it fit in his.

"Okay. I am about to let you in on a secret. But if you tell anyone else, I'll have to kill you," she giggled.

"Okay. Impart your words of wisdom on me," Reid snickered.

"What I want you to do is hush and close your eyes. And just feel. Listen to the wind and waves. Smell the salt water."

He stood there for a moment taking it in and relaxing. When she spoke again, her words were whispered, calm, and peaceful.

"Did you know that the wind is one of the most powerful elements? While sometimes it can temporarily blind you and cut off your sense of sight, it heightens other senses at the same time. With the wind, you can smell things from miles away. It carries sound waves better than any other state of matter. It heightens your sense of touch by raising the tiny hairs on your skin. It erodes away earth faster than water. It is a source of power. But the thing I love most about the wind… it is always changing. It adapts to its obstacles. It moves around buildings and mountains, changes with storms, flows with the rotation of the earth."

Maddie knew the moment her eyes changed. It was a good thing they both had their eyes closed. The wind twisted sensuously around her arms and legs, lifted the tendrils of hair at her ears, gently brushing her like a lover's caress. She breathed in deep and marveled in the power of her element. After a few minutes, she forced herself to calm. Her eyes changed back to normal, and she opened them to find Reid looking at her.

She smiled. "Sorry, moment of inspiration."

Reid said nothing. She looked wild and absolutely stunning, standing barefoot on a beach at the end of October with the moonlight on her glossy dark hair. Her eyes were bright and sparkled with life. In that moment, he knew he had no doubts about them. He would take his chance with her. And, dammit, it would work. Their hands were still linked, and he pulled her to him. Without warning, he kissed her. She curved to fit him, and he slid his hand behind her neck for a better angle. His heart soared, and he felt light. It was like sunshine had flooded through him and chased away his shadows and pain. He broke the kiss panting, and stared into Maddie's dilated gray eyes. He smiled at her and placed a light kiss on her red, swollen lips.

* * *

Maddie swore she was floating. She could hardly remember the walk back to his car or the drive back to the dorms. When Reid came around to let her out of the car, she finally snapped out of her reverie. He helped her out of the car and led her up the stairs to her bedroom door.

"Thank you for tonight, Reid," she whispered. "I had an amazing time."

"Me too, Maddie. Me too," he whispered back, tracing her jaw line. "Listen, my birthday is next Saturday, on Halloween. I'm having a masquerade dress up party. Maddie, be my date. Be my Christine."

Maddie blinked and swallowed hard. "Y-You want to go as the Phantom? You would do that for me?"

"Of course. And you better get a good costume," he grinned.

"Oh, don't worry. I will," she promised with a smile.

After unlocking her door, she turned to Reid.

"Reid, thank you, again. It was wonderful," she whispered against his chest as she hugged him.

Reid smiled against her soft hair and hugged her to him.

"You're welcome. I had a good time, too. Now you should probably get some sleep. It's late, and your friends will probably send out a manhunt if you stay gone too long." He nudged her towards the door. "Go on. I'll wait until you get it locked."

Maddie opened the door and walked inside. Turning around she gave Reid another 'goodnight' and a smile before closing the door. She locked the door and turned to face the firing squad… only to realize that they were all asleep. Charlie was asleep in her bed, while Blaire, Fallon, and Emma were curled up on a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor between the beds. The TV was repeating the title screen of _She's the Man_ at a low volume. Maddie smiled at the sight and turned off the television. She started to change out of her clothes and get ready for bed. After she was changed into her pajamas, she slid underneath her cool sheets, and, laying her head on her pillow, she quickly fell asleep with a small smile on her lips and a song in her heart.


	8. Wild and Young

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. (Insert sad face here.) My laptop DIED. So, I am having to borrow one from my dad until I get a replacement. THANK the LORD I backed up all of my files before it happened though. Also, school has been taking up so much of my time, and we all know it comes first. But good news! I only have, like, less than two months before we get out! Yay! So, anyways. This chapter was kind of a filler. I'm sorry if it was boring, but it took me FOREVER to figure out who everyone was going to be for Reid's party. So, get super excited for that in the next chapter. Also, let me know if you love it or hate so far, what I need to change, what you want to see, and so on and so forth. I take criticism very well, and I want my readers to be happy! So, I will shut up now and let you guys read. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant.

Chapter 8

Charlie woke up to the sunshine on her face. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear the haze. She stretched like a cat and yawned loudly. Looking at her cell phone, she checked the time. It was only 9:30. Looking over to the other side of the room, she saw Maddie's sleeping form and smiled. They all had accidentally fallen asleep while watching a movie and waiting for Maddie to get back. They had wanted to ask her about her date and find out all of the mushy details, but that obviously didn't happen. Feeling extremely bold, she smirked, grabbed her pillow off the bed, and walked over to Maddie's bed. With a loud warrior cry, she brought the pillow down on Maddie's butt. With a yelp, Maddie shot straight up. At this point, Blaire, Fallon, and Emma were all awake and watching the scene unfold.

"Charlie, what the hell?" Maddie screeched.

"You skank! You were supposed to get in early enough to tell us how it went!" Charlie defended herself.

Maddie couldn't help herself. She slowly smiled and the rest of the girls squealed. Hugging her knees to her chest, she sat under the covers and told the girls the details of the date.

"He is so into you! Trust me! I have known him for like… a long time. And I definitely know he has never done or said anything like to ANYONE!" Emma squealed. "So, who are you two going to go as? At least, I'm assuming you're going together?"

Maddie blushed. "Well, um. I told him my favorite book was the Phantom of the Opera. So, he asked me to be his Christine."

"Oh my God!" Emma jumped up and gave Maddie a hug.

"Wait! What are the rest of you going as?" she turned to ask the rest of the girls.

"Going as for what? What are you two talking about?" Fallon asked, lost.

"For Reid's birthday party of course! It's a masked party kind of thing. So, all you have to do is dress up as someone with a mask," Emma explained.

"I didn't know we were going… Or invited," Charlie said.

"Of course you are! The whole school is invited, and everyone goes to Reid's parties. And I definitely know for a fact that the rest of the Sons are going to be there." She wiggled her eyebrows at the girls.

"Well, I guess we can have a little fun. What do you say girls?" Blaire clapped her hands.

An excited cheer went up around the room.

"So, here is what I propose," Emma spoke up. "I say we spend the day costume shopping! I know the GREATEST costume shop in town, and I'm sure we can find exactly what we want!"

The girls all agreed to meet out front in an hour to start the day.

Fifty minutes later, Fallon was leading the rest of her sisters down the stairs to meet Emma. Thirty minutes after that, they were getting out of Blaire's Jeep that was parked on the main street.

Emma led the way to the costume shop a few blocks down. Since the weather was beautiful, the girls decided that walking outside for a few minutes would do them some good.

As the group of girls entered the shop, the bell overhead rang. A bored teenage girl with heavy black eyeliner and a nose piercing sat behind the counter. She welcomed them to the store and, in a very drone voice, said that if they needed any help just let her know.

The shop was a large, open, two-story room. Racks of pre-packaged costumes lined the walls, but on the floor and upstairs were many free standing racks with a variety of garments hanging from them.

Maddie browsed for the costume she was looking for. She thought back to the recent _Phantom of the Opera _movie and tried to think of the pieces for the outfit she would need. Her eyes landed on a lacy white gown with lace straps about two inches wide on each shoulder. She smiled to herself. _Perfect. _She held the dress up to her body and decided to try it on. She browsed some more for a white corset. Walking towards the back, she saw a long row of corsets in several varieties. Selecting a satin one with lace trim, she went to the front to ask the girl to try them on. The girl pointed upstairs to the back corner. Calling to the other girls, she ran upstairs. Once she was inside the changing room, she stripped and eagerly, but gently, slid the gown over her body. The gown fit perfectly, but she decided she would cut a slit in the skirt later. Exiting the room, she showed the gown to her friends.

"Oh my God. Reid is going to drool all over himself," Emma muttered.

"Here, let me help you with the corset, Mads," Blaire came forward.

She placed the corset around her midsection, adjusted herself, and nodded at Blaire. The corset was lace-up in the back, and she would have to have help getting it on and off. Blaire made quick work of the satin laces, careful not to squeeze the breath out of Maddie.

Maddie turned to look at herself in the mirror. Oh yeah. It would do. Now all she had left to get was white thigh-highs and soft slippers. Oh, and a mask.

When Fallon heard the words "masked" and "party," she knew exactly what she wanted to be. All she had to do was find the puuuurrrfect outfit. She grinned. As she browsed along the wall of pre-made costumes, she eventually came upon the most seductive and erotic costume ever. It was all leather, and it even included the Catwoman mask. The picture on the front showed how the top was nothing more than a bra, which had straps criss-crossing over the woman's stomach to attach to a pair of tight leather pants with several rips in the legs to look like cat scratches. The other girls were upstairs looking at Maddie's costume, and so Fallon grabbed the sexy costume in her size and went upstairs.

She saw Maddie in her white costume and whistled. Maddie twirled and gave a bow. Laughing, she walked into the changing room beside Maddie's, and began to take off her clothing. After several attempts, she managed to squeeze into the tight fitting leather. Adjusting the leather bra and straps across her stomach, she looked down and realized that all of her tattoos could be seen. With a shrug and a muttered 'what the hell,' she pulled on the mask and exited the room with a loud "Voila!"

The girls turned in her direction from Maddie, and several jaws dropped. Charlie was the first to recover.

"Holy shit, Fal! PLEEEAAASEEE tell me you are going to get that!" Charlie squealed.

"And you have to wear your leather boots with it!" Blaire added.

"Hey, Fallon?" Emma asked. "What is the tattoo on your wrist?"

Fallon shot a panicked look at her other sisters. With a slight shake of Blaire's head, Fallon thought quickly.

"It's the tribal symbol for fire." She gulped. "I, um, have a really bad temper. Hot head. Haha, you know. Comes with the hair." Fallon smiled at the easy lie-well sort of lie. She was easily angered, but she wasn't going to tell Emma about the power that came with the small tattoo.

Emma laughed. "Well, that is appropriate. But anyways, I totally think you should get that costume. You look fucking hot! OhmyGod! You could wear bright red lipstick and paint your nails black, and then, it would be perfect!"

"Girl, I was totally thinking that! We are on the same brainwaves!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Hell yeah! So, Blaire and Charlie, what are you two going to be?" Emma asked the two without costumes.

"I, um-" Blaire mumbled blushing. "I was going to ask Caleb to be Zorro, and if I could be Elena…" she dropped off.

"Please do! You two would be perfect! I am like 99.9 percent sure he will say yes," Emma nodded encouragingly.

"But I just don't know what kind of mask to wear. I know I could find a lacy black dress, but I just don't know about a mask," she nibbled on her lip.

Maddie clapped her hands. "I know! What about one of those headpieces that have netting that goes over your eyes?"

"I guess that would work. We would just have to find everything."

"So, go start looking!" Maddie pushed her to the stairs.

Blaire turned to glare at her friend, but on the inside, she was excited. She would fit the part of Elena perfectly since she was half Spanish, so she did at least have the right heritage. Walking down the steps, she tried to think of the kind of dress she needed to look for. Browsing the racks, she saw several gaudy Flamenco dresses and tacky Spanish-style skirts. She needed something less idiotic looking and more authentic. But it also needed to be sexy, she thought with a smirk. Something that would drop Caleb to his knees.

She shuffled through some black dresses and was starting to think she wasn't going to find anything until she came across a potential. The dress itself was satin overlaid with black Spanish lace (she could tell, since her mother taught her well), and in the front, it looked about middle thigh length and grew longer in the back until it eventually touched the ground and give a small train. It was strapless with a built in bustier, but there were lacy black gloves attached to the hanger. At least she wouldn't have to wear a bra. She found only one other like it in her size. Hoping the dress would work, she went in search of a mask. Upon reaching a small section of masks, she saw mostly black and white. Thinking of Maddie, she picked up a white satin one with pearls that lined the edges that would most likely match her costume. Then, she searched through several whole and half faced masquerade masks. She was about to dig deeper when something sparkly caught her eye. It was a headband, but it, indeed, had netting that would cover from her nose up. The headband was black satin, but the netting itself had several small rhinestones at some of the cross sections. It was beautiful. And perfect.

She stood and headed to the stairs to try on her new outfit. Fallon and Maddie had already gotten re-dressed and were waiting patiently. They were all waiting for her to find her outfit. Slipping into one of the stalls, she quickly undressed. Sliding into the dress was easy, but she had to call for someone to come in and do up the hooks for the corset. Maddie stepped through the door and smiled.

"That looks perfect on you," she breathed.

Smiling back at her friend, she motioned to her back. Maddie immediately set to work clasping the corset together in the back. Blaire felt the dress compress her ribs and push up her boobs, but she still wasn't prepared for what the mirror had to say. She looked at the dark-skinned and dark-haired vixen in the mirror and almost choked.

"Relax, B. You look hot. Now put on your mask, and let's see the final product," Maddie said about to walk out the door.

"Wait!" she said. "Mads, I saw this looking through the masks. I didn't know if it would look right with your dress or if you would like it, but there you go," she explained as she handed over the beautiful mask.

"I love it! Thank you," she hugged her friend as she walked out the door.

Blaire turned to look in the mirror. The dress was breathtaking. It hugged her to perfection, which she was surprised of. Her breasts weren't spilling out of the top, but they were definitely enhanced as well as her curvy waistline. She reached down and picked up the netted headband. She slid it on her head and adjusted the netting to cover her eyes. She did a little twirl and the dress flared out around her. She opened the door to the dressing room, and walked out to show her dress to her friends. After a round of 'oohs' and 'aahs' and squeals, Charlie ran forward and hugged her friend.

"Ole!" Emma whistled.

"Aye yai yai! Caleb isn't going to know what hit him! Muy bonita, chica!" Charlie told her, using what little Spanish she knew.

"Alright Charles. You're it. You're the last to get a costume," Maddie said from her seat on the chair.

"Nuh uh! Emma still has to get her costume!" she protested.

"Think again, madam! I have already gotten my costume. You are looking at the resident Juliet. Blake is going to be Romeo," she sighed dreamily.

"So, Charlie, what are you going to be?" Blaire asked returning from changing into her normal clothes, her costume in hand.

"I have no clue," she moaned and flopped down on the chair beside Maddie.

The girls sat in silence for a while. Then, Emma suddenly spoke up.

"Oh my God. It's perfect. I have the greatest idea!" she blurted.

"What?" Charlie sat forward, listening intently.

"Okay, last year for prom, I wore this poofy light blue dress with a corset and tulle for the skirt. And I totally think you should be Cinderella! I mean she was basically wearing a mask, right? You know? Nobody knew who she was. And I totally think you could pull it off, Blondie," Emma finished with a decided nod.

"Yeah, Charlie! That would be great! You could be Cinderella, and Tyler can be your Prince Charming! Awwww!" Maddie cooed.

"You'd really let me borrow your prom dress? Are you sure it will fit?" Charlie asked nervously.

"It'll fit perfectly, and I am totally all for you borrowing it. It's not like I would ever use it again. I will just have to run home and pick it up for you."

"Wait, you live in Ipswich?" Fallon asked, confused.

"Yep. My parents have a house that is kind of close to Caleb's. But I just wanted to live in the dorms to be closer to friends and to Blake. And it gives me a little bit of independence."

"Ahh. Totally understandable. So, you can just get the dress to me whenever you get a chance, and I will totally love you forever!" Charlie squeezed Emma around the shoulders.

"Okay, so we just have to find you a mask to match the dress, and I have shoes that math the dress. What size shoe do you wear?" Emma asked the blonde.

"Eight."

"Perfect! Girl, we could be twins. Now, to the masks!"

After thirty minutes of trying to pick out the perfect mask, the girls were finally ready to purchase their items. After each girl checked out, they thanked the bored-looking teenager behind the counter again and left.

Walking out of the store, Fallon felt light and airy. The sky was beautiful with fluffy white clouds scattering across the blue expanse. The warm sunshine chased away most of the cold in the air, leaving a comfortable fall temperature in its wake. Her jeans, thin purple sweater, and flats had turned out to be the perfect outfit for the day. They walked back to Blaire's Jeep to deposit their new purchases into the trunk.

"So, I'm hungry. What about you guys?" Fallon asked the other girls.

Emma pulled out her phone and checked the time. "Well, it is like 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I say we go for some greasy food at Nicky's and chill."

"My stomach is totally agreeing with that right now," Fallon said as her stomach made a rumbling sound.

The other girls laughed and got into the Jeep. A few minutes later, they were pulling into the small bar's parking lot. Not many people were there, so they got a spot close to the front door. They walked in and headed straight for the bar.

"Hey Nicky!" Emma called out.

The burly bald-headed man turned at her voice and smiled, walking over to greet them. "Yes ma'am! What can I get for you?"

"Nicky, these are my friends, Charlie, Blaire, Fallon, and Maddie. They're new here to Ipswich. So, I just figured I would introduce them to the most famous man in town," Emma finished with a smile.

"Well, then! Wait, weren't you ladies in here the other night? And didn't one of you make Aaron Abbott cry?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Haha, yeaahhh. We were here the first day we got here. Remember? And that whole Aaron thing was me. Not one of my proud moments I'll admit," Maddie said bashfully.

"It's all good. I don't really care for the kid and his buddies anyway. Respect to you though for handing his balls to him." He mockingly saluted her.

Maddie smiled. "Thanks, Nicky. So, food?"

A little while later, the girls had all gotten their food and went to sit at one of the tables in the back. As soon as they sat down, Emma's cell phone started to ring.

"It's Blake. Hold on, let me answer it right quick." Flipping open her phone, the girls listened to the one sided conversation.

"Hey baby!" she said with a smile.

"Sitting here at Nicky's eating food with my new favorite best friends."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, we'll be here a while. You coming?"

"OH! Great! I'll see you guys in a few, then."

"Love you, too. Bye, babe."

Hanging up her phone, she slid it in the pocket of her pea coat.

"So, we're going to have company in about T-minus three minutes. Blake and the rest of the guys are on their way here. Blaire, that would be the perfect time for you to ask Caleb about being Zorro!"

True to her word, the door to the bar opened several minutes later, and the guys walked through the door.

Reid's eyes immediately collided with Maddie's, and he smiled. Making a beeline towards her, he never broke their gaze. As he got closer to her, he felt his insides heat up and turn to mush. He felt his heart beat wildly, and he felt like he was walking on air. He watched as her eyes dilate and cheeks flush bright pink under her pale skin. Not stopping, he walked right around the table, bent down, tilted her face to his, and landed a searing kiss on her already trembling lips.

"Well damn, Reid!" Emma whistled.

Maddie was caught off guard and for a good thirty seconds, forgot her own name. All she felt was Reid's lips massaging and caressing hers languidly and sensuously. When his tongue slipped out of his mouth to trace the curve of her bottom lip, the blood in her veins thickened and pulsed hot and heavy throughout her body. Her whole focus was zeroed in on Reid, and yet, for that small amount of time, she became hyperaware of everything around her. She could feel the electricity they created, and it made the hairs on her arms stand on end. The feel of his smooth fingertips along her jaw line made small shivers of pleasure skitter up and down her spine. She could smell his shampoo, his cologne, and the scent that was uniquely Reid, musky and enticing. Like sex. A sound, much like a purr, rumbled up from deep within her chest.

Fallon, Blaire, and Charlie stood stock-still with mouths gaping like fish at their, supposedly, modest friend. They remained in said position for about a minute before Fallon finally recovered.

"Hey! Do you guys mind? Ya'll are making it unbearably hot in here!" she joked as she fanned herself.

After a round of laughs from their small group, Maddie and Reid finally separated.

Caleb watched as his playboy brother placed a gentle kiss on Maddie's lips. He wondered what had changed the boy into a man. Reid hadn't said how their date went last night, and Caleb couldn't help but wonder what Maddie had done to change him. When Blaire's sparkling laugh rang through his head, he was jerked out of his musings. He had missed Fallon's comment, but it didn't matter since it made Blaire's face light up and her eyes twinkle. He watched her smile turn into a small grin, and when she finally noticed his eyes on her, she turned to meet his eyes. He couldn't help the bolt of desire that shot straight through him or the hard 'thump-thump' of his heart in his chest. She smiled at him, and he realized that if she smiled at him like for the rest of his life, he would die a happy man. She made a nodding motion for him to follow her to the bar.

Blaire stood with butterflies in her stomach and throat. She was about to make a huge jump, and who knew how it would turn out. She felt Caleb's eyes on her back as she walked ahead of him to the bar. Turning around, she leaned against it. For a minute she felt almost like prey being cornered. Caleb had a gleaming look in his eyes as he stalked towards her. He gave her a crooked grin, and she swore her legs almost turned to jelly. He neared her and moved to stand in front of her, caging her in with his muscular arms. She gulped so hard, she thought he might have heard it.

"Caleb," she started.

"Mmm," he mumbled as he watched her lips form his name. The way she said it made it sound exotic and silky.

"I-I wanted to ask you something," she stuttered as her voice dropped an octave.

The tightening in his groin grew almost painful. Her voice was like honey-covered gravel, and it rolled over him so deliciously.

"Anything," he whispered.

"BemydateforReid'sparty," she rushed out in a breath. She slammed her eyes closed, not wanting to see his reaction.

His voice right in front of her face made her jump a little. "Blaire, open your eyes. I want to see your eyes when I kiss you."

Her eyes flew open in shock, and she was instantly met with a pair of eyes so dark brown with desire, they could be mistaken for black.

Caleb leaned in and placed a light kiss on the corner of her mouth. Then, he brushed an even lighter one full on her mouth. His fingertips brushed her cheek, and she leaned into his touch.

"I would be honored to take you," he murmured in her ear.

Blaire leaned her forehead against Caleb's and tried to control her erratic heartbeat.

After a few moments of listening to the noises around him, Caleb asked the question he was most worried about.

"So, what do I have to dress up as?"


	9. Secrets

Okay guys, this chapter is definitely raunchy, and you have been warned. But it does get really good here! Eek, I'm so excited! Sorry I have been kind of MIA lately, but finals are coming up and the desire to write hasn't been there the past couple of weeks. But! I am feeling it again, and so it shall continue! And as promised, this chapter is about 15,830 words according to Word… including the intro and the A/N. But please tell me what you think! Lame? It sucks, and you just need to stop writing? You think it is the most amazing thing you've ever read? Lol, jk. Just please tell so I can know what to fix!

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant!**

Monday morning dawned cold and gloomy.

Fallon was sitting next to Charlie and Blaire trying her best not to fall asleep. It wasn't as if she could help it: their teacher was a complete bore. His monotone voice could put even the most attentive student into a coma. However, when her phone started to vibrate between her knees, she jerked to full awake-ness. Flipping it open, she was informed of a new text message from "Biker Boy." Smirking, she lifted her eyes to Pogue, who sat across the room with the rest of his boys. He gave her a lopsided grin, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach turn into a whole flock of birds. Opening the message, she smiled.

_Do I get to know what you are going to Reid's party as?_

Her fingers flew across the buttons as she wrote a reply. _Nope. But I assure you, it is absolutely purrrfect. _

Not three seconds after she hit the send button, she saw him look down at his hands. He looked up and lifted a brow at her response. Then, a slow, absolutely mouth-watering, panty-dropping smirk lit up his face. She felt her face flush and wished she had the power of mind-reading instead of controlling fire. However, her thoughts were interrupted when the door to their classroom opened, and two police officers walked in.

The first, a tall, black man, handed a stack of flyers to the professor, and the other, a shorter, but more muscular white man, stepped forward to address the class.

"Hello, my name is Detective Reynolds, and this is Detective Johnson. We are here because recent events have led us to believe that we should warn the students and teenagers in this area of a predator. A young girl from your school has not been seen or heard from for almost two days. This is the fourth girl that has gone missing within the past month from our area. Her picture and information is posted on these flyers that we have given your professor. If you have any information, let us know. As for safety precautions, we recommend that you always use the buddy system, or even a group. Never go outside by yourself, and always be aware of your surroundings. Thank you for your time. Professor."

With a slight nod, the two men left the room. The professor took a flyer and handed the rest of the stack to the nearest student to be passed around.

Charlie furrowed her brow and gave a look to Fallon. Fallon, who had the same troubled look in her eyes, nodded. Charlie looked over to Tyler who was deep in conversation with Caleb and Pogue. Sighing, she looked down at the picture of the beautiful blonde who was smiling up at her. Her name was Katy. She was an A Honor Roll student, athlete, and on the debate team. Nothing stood out to her as to why she would be missing. She didn't work, and she didn't belong to a Wiccan group like the previous girls. The poor girl probably had no idea what was going on. She was probably alone and terrified. And she was out there with their worst nightmare.

* * *

As bleak as the beginning of the week was, by Friday no one could help the energy buzz going around for the excitement of the upcoming weekend. Everyone was discussing Reid's party, potential costumes, and the assuredness of a great Halloween. Since news of their missing classmate, everyone, especially girls, at Spenser was always paired in twos.

Especially Maddie. For some reason, she couldn't make a move without Reid being there. When she had walked out of her dorm room on Tuesday morning, he was there waiting for her to walk her to class. He had told her not to worry about waiting on Charlie since Tyler would be there to walk with her. At this she said nothing, but when she was being escorted to every class, from every class, and even to the bathroom, she started to get a little irritated. By Wednesday, she was, needless to say, a little bitchy. As soon as they walked out of French Literature together, she drug him into an empty classroom, slammed the door closed, and whirled to face him.

"Goddammit, Reid! I am not a child! And you are not a bodyguard! I don't need an escort to pee! Just stop!"

With a fierceness she wasn't expecting, he had her pinned to the wall in two seconds flat. He didn't hurt her, but the abruptness of the move forced the air from her lungs in a gasp.

"You have no idea how hard it is to think about all those girls going missing and then wondering what if it were you!"

He took a deep breath and leaned his forehead against hers. Threading his fingers through her hair, his breathing calmed. Maddie took a fistful of his rumpled shirt into her hands.

"Reid, I am… a LOT stronger than you think I am."

He shook his head. "Just let me look after you. Please."

Maddie looked into the storm brewing in his eyes and slowly nodded her head. "Alright."

He gently covered her mouth with his, and she shivered. When he released her, she immediately missed the feeling of his arms around her.

"Come on, babe. Let's get you to class," he whispered to her huskily.

She licked her lips and followed him out the door into the busy hallway.

* * *

True to her word, Emma dropped her prom dress off at Charlie's dorm at around five o'clock on Friday afternoon. She confessed that she would have gotten it to her earlier if Blake would have let her out of his sight. Charlie nodded in agreement, since it seemed Tyler had been more than insistent that he be with her at all times. True, she didn't mind being with him, but she had a feeling he was doing it out of responsibility. Although it was a nice gesture, it sure as hell didn't give her the warm and fuzzies. What if he had drawn the short straw? Maddie and Reid were obviously a couple, Blaire and Caleb were always making goo-goo eyes at each other, and Fallon and Pogue were always heating up the room with their sexual tension. What if he had no other choice? The sinking feeling in her stomach grew, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and crossed their bedroom to the bathroom sink. Turning on the water faucet, she let the cool water flow over her fingers. She closed her eyes, and allowed it to climb up her arm. Sighing she focused on only the tiny molecules that were making their way up to her elbow.

"Rough day?" Maddie asked from behind her.

She hadn't even heard the door open and Maddie come in.

"Mmm," she barely grunted in response.

Maddie sighed and walked up behind her best friend. "What is it, Charles?"

Charlie opened her eyes and looked at Maddie in the mirror. Her own eyes were still electric blue when she answered.

"I'm not sure Tyler likes me," she sighed. She released her hold over the water, allowing it to slide back down into the sink. When she looked back up in the mirror, her eyes were clear.

"Why wouldn't he, Charlie? You're gorgeous as hell, smart, talented, and badass. He would be an idiot not to."

"I don't know. I just feel like… he's holding back, or maybe, he just doesn't want it. Like maybe he got the bad end of the deal."

"Maybe you should talk to him, blue eyes. Ask him how he feels. Don't just assume," she murmured, running her fingers through her sister's blonde curly hair, the way she used to do when they were younger.

"You're right," Charlie agreed.

A moment later Blaire came waltzing through the door, with Fallon following behind her.

"Ah mi chicas bonitas! Un momento, por favor. Tonight, we are having girls' night. Emma is bringing over some horror movies, fingernail polish, and Chinese take-out. We are going to prepare for a wonderful Halloween party by way of laughing, carbs, and mani-pedis! So, be prepared for awesomeness. The doors lock at 7:00, and no one is allowed in or out. Comprende? "

* * *

Saturday morning came way too fast. Charlie rolled over from her comfortable position to try and get the sunlight out of her eyes. After about ten minutes of unsuccessful dozing, she let out a loud huff. The time on her cell phone let her know that they had only been asleep for about five hours. Flinging back her covers, she stepped out of bed and avoided stepping on a sleeping Fallon. Blaire and Emma were asleep at the end of Maddie's bed, so they were out of harm's way. Making her way to her dresser, she reached in and looked for her favorite bikini. Her guilty pleasure was swimsuits, which seemed appropriate to her since she spent half of her life in water. She liked the different styles and colors, and she always had one to fit her mood. However, she had only gotten to bring a few of them to Ipswich, but it didn't really matter because only sporting suits were allowed at practice. This morning, though, she would be alone, so she gleefully pulled out her favorite hot pink string bikini. After quickly changing, she was thankful that she had shaved her legs the night before. Grabbing a towel and her cell phone, she quietly left the room and headed for the pool. Being in the swimming class did have its benefits. She always had full access to the pool, and there weren't many other students who spent their Saturday mornings swimming. After crossing the eerily quiet campus, she slid in to the pool area. The tile was cool on her feet, but the room itself was decently warm since the weather outside had turned for the chilly. She walked to the edge of the clear blue pool, dropped her towel and her cell phone, and stretched her limbs.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she whipped her head around at a sound from outside.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she called out.

When no one answered, she dove into the water. She figured she would be most safe there. Coming up for air, she looked back at the entrance. The door was swinging slightly, and her nerves were slightly hyper-tuned. She shook her head. God, she was making it sound like some cheesy horror movie. She started to laugh at herself. She was about to start a few laps when a hand clamped around her ankle. Before she could scream, she was being pulled under. Her basic instinct kicked in, and her powers flared to life. The once-calm water started to become a wave pool, and all of a sudden she was released. When she came up for air, so did a dark head of hair. Before her fight or flight instinct could kick in, she saw Tyler come up beside her and grab her arm. The water was still thrashing around her, and she immediately had to turn away so he wouldn't see her eyes. She calmed, as did the water, and rounded on Tyler, who was still shaking water out of his eyes.

He had been coming back from the showers when he had seen Charlie walk through the hallway. He frowned when he realized she was alone, and he had decided to follow to make sure nothing would happen to her. When he realized she was wearing a swimsuit, he knew where she was going. After a split second decision, he decided that he would take matters into his own hands. He had followed her to the pool, but he had to wait outside before he could go in or she would see him. He had watched her stretch, and he could help the way his body heated at the sight of her delicious body. It was then that he remembered he was naked under the towel. He muttered a curse, but got quickly sidetracked when he heard her call out and then the splash that signaled she was in the pool. He quickly darted through the door, and ran around the back side of the pool. Sliding off his towel, he had, ever so quietly, slid into the pool behind her. He dove under and swam in under her. The rest happened so fast for him to completely remember. He just remembered feeling like he was being pulled under like a tidal wave.

"What the FUCK, Tyler! I could have drowned. And you could have gotten hurt! What the hell possessed you to do that?" She didn't even wait for his answer and started to swim to the edge of the pool.

"What? I did it to teach you a lesson. A serial killer wouldn't have stopped or let go like I did, Charlie. You aren't supposed to be running around alone. You could be seriously hurt or worse."

"I didn't realize I was so important to you," she muttered.

"Dammit Charlie…"

He swam quickly and caught up to her. Before she could get out of the pool, he had her turned to face him, his hands by her head, braced against the side of the pool. He watched several emotions pass through her eyes: anger, hurt, sadness, and, finally, awareness.

Charlie's face heated when she realized he was pressed against her, and she could feel… oh, EVERYTHING. His eyes were scorching when she met them, and he, too, realized the situation they were in.

His right hand flitted over her ribcage, down to her hip, and under her smooth thigh. He lifted it and settled her leg over his own hip. He leaned in towards her ear, and she could barely concentrate on the words coming out of his mouth when his warm breath caressed over her.

"Tell me, Charlie. Do you feel it, too?"

"Feel what?" she breathed.

"This," he muttered. She didn't even have time to question before his mouth was hot and heavy on hers. Shock waves flew all throughout her body, and she felt Tyler press tighter against her. The friction between them was delicious, and she barely realized that she was grinding and writhing against him. He kissed his way down her neck, and she felt him suck on her pulse point, felt his tongue flick over the tendon on her neck, felt him gently bite the thick muscle at her shoulder. She moaned at the sensation and arched against him. She felt his erection slide over her clit, and she cried out. He moved his hand from her thigh to cup her through her swimsuit. He flicked his middle finger back and forth, brushing the little bundle of nerves each time.

Tyler had a hard time focusing on the task at hand. Charlie had leaned forward and captured his earlobe in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, sucked it into her mouth. When she gently bit him, he growled and yanked at the ties on her bikini bottoms. Tyler brushed his fingers up her calf, up the inside of her thigh, but paused before he reached her core.

"Charlie," he murmured, roughly.

She blinked her dazed blue eyes up at him.

"If we do this, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop. I need to know that you're okay with that," he ground out.

She said nothing, but she smiled and reached behind her and undid the top to her swimsuit. It fell away, like the small piece of fabric that had made up her bottoms. She slid her hand around the back of his head and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

The slick feeling of her naked body against his was almost his undoing. He groaned and slid his hand the last few inches to her heated core. He ran his fingers through the soft petals of her labia, and he was met with her creamy wetness. Using his middle finger, he gently slid it into her tight channel while his thumb applied a steady pressure to her clit. She mewled at the slight invasion, but her other leg came up to settle on his other hip. Her new position allowed him to slide his finger in to the hilt. After a few thrusts, he added a second finger. He watched Charlie for her reaction. She threw her head back, and he was able to lean forward and catch the hardened peak of her nipple in his mouth. She tasted like salt and chlorine, and he could smell the scent that was purely her. He lightly bit her nipple and flicked his tongue back and forth over the tight pebble. The clenching of her walls around his fingers sent him reeling.

Charlie was steadily climbing. The combined sensation of Tyler's hot mouth on her breast and his fingers sliding in and out of her was forcing the coiling in her belly to string tighter. She started to pant, and she reached around Tyler to hold on to his back. Her fingernails marred the skin there, and she felt him speed up his pace. The pressure on her clit increased, and soon she felt herself near the peak.

Tyler felt her walls start to pulse around his fingers, but before her orgasm could hit her, he pulled away. At her outraged cry, he smirked. Quicker than she could protest, his head was poised at her entrance.

"Charlie, I want you to look at me," he panted. "Now, Charlie. Open your eyes. I want you to watch me as I enter you. I want you to watch me when you fly apart."

She looked at him through dark blue, lust-induced eyes, chest heaving and sweat beading on her brow. He held the back of her neck with his right hand, and his left hand was braced against the edge of the pool to give himself leverage. With one steady thrust, he was buried all the way inside her. A moan was ripped from her, and he felt more than saw when she tumbled over the edge. Her tight walls pulsed around him with a vengeance, and he had to force himself to breath through the intense pleasure. Before the fluttering around his length could finish, he was already pulling out and thrusting back in.

Charlie had no time to recover from her orgasm. Before she could fully come back down, he was already building her back up. She breathed his name when an abrupt thrust caught her g-spot, and she shuddered. He reached down and tilted her hips so that he could enter her at a different angle. At this angle, she felt him hit that sweet spot every time, and each time, she drew closer to her orgasm.

Tyler was losing it. Her clenching muscles were torture, and the tingling at the base of his spine told him he wouldn't last much longer. Reaching down between them, he pressed on the bundle of nerves at her center. Her walls shuddered against him, and he did it again.

"Tyler," she moaned.

"Come on, sweetie. You're almost there," he cooed, helping her along.

After a few thrusts, Charlie shot to the moon, and stars flew by behind her eyelids. Her hips collided with Tyler's so hard, his pelvis brushed her clit, and she flew even higher. She threw her head back, and Tyler caught her throat with his lips. She felt him still, and he moaned her name out loud. Not even half a second later, he emptied himself inside her.

Neither of them moved for a few minutes while they were catching their breath. Charlie laid her head on Tyler's shoulder and ran her fingers through his wet hair. She thought about what it would feel like to do this with him every night, but when her throat clogged up and tears coated the back of her throat, she squashed the thought quickly. Tyler didn't want her. The little voice in her head told her that he didn't. This was just a quick fuck. She was easy and willing. And he didn't even know how she felt. It wasn't his fault he didn't know that she was falling for him. She damn well couldn't tell him now. When she felt him move, she quickly shut off her musings. His soft length slid from her, and she couldn't help the shudder that lolled through her. She lowered her gaze and was moving to retrieve her discarded bikini when she felt his arm shoot around to block her escape.

"I don't think so. We are going to talk about this," Tyler drawled.

Her eyes shot to his, and she couldn't help the blush that tinted her cheeks.

"That's right. You don't get to run off and then ignore me for the rest of the year."

"I wasn't going to ign-"

"Bullshit. I saw it in your face."

Charlie said nothing but pressed against the wall to get as much space between their bodies as she could. She looked down at her hands, which were extremely pruny, and pretended to study them.

"Charlie, what just happened?"

"I don't know. But it won't happen again," she choked.

Tyler ran his fingers under her jaw. What was this incredibly beautiful, sassy, sexy, smart, intriguing girl doing to him? They had just had sex in a pool. In the school's pool, nonetheless. He had never done this with anyone, but with her, he just wanted to do it all over again. Except maybe next time in his bed…

"What if I want it to happen again?" he whispered against her drying hair.

She jerked her head up. "What? Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I like you, Charlie. I like spending time with you, and I like that I get to follow you around. It gives me time to spend with you."

Charlie took a deep breath, not sure she heard him right.

"Say that again," she breathed.

He pulled her into a hug. "I like you, Charlie."

Her heart leapt into her throat. And she couldn't keep the flutter of butterfly wings in her tummy under control.

"I-I like you too, Tyler. A lot, actually. But I thought you were just walking me around because I was the only one left, and everyone else was paired off already."

"God, no. I picked you first."

"Oh…"

Tyler stared at her for a minute. Then, it hit him.

"You thought you were the short straw. You thought I was doing it because I had to."

"Well, I can't help the thoughts that go through my head, Tyler. And you got kind of withdrawn the past couple of days. And when the thought that you were doing it out of duty popped into my head, I just kind of… got down. I don't know. I'm just not confident like Fallon or Maddie or Blaire. I always doubt myself."

She started to turn away, but he caught her face. His eyes searched hers, and he leaned in to give her a smoldering kiss.

"What I don't understand is why you are so unsure of yourself. "

"It's a long story."

"Well, I intend to hear it sometime. Besides we will be spending quite some time together. Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"What time are you going to be ready tonight?"

"Huh?"

"For Reid's party."

"Oh, uh. I think I am riding with Emma and the girls."

"Okay then. Well, what are you going as?"

"Um, I can't tell you."

He gave her a sly smile. "Okay, I see how it is."

"It's a surprise!"

"Mmhmm, sure," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Charlie smiled sweetly at him, and before he could suspect a thing, she caught him off guard by looping one of her legs around his and jerking them out from under him. Using her upper body strength, she pushed his shoulders backwards, causing him to go under water.

She quickly swam away, and he came up sputtering. Laughing, Charlie gathered her swimsuit in her hands. Before she could swim away, Tyler's arm came around her waist. Giggling, she struggled to get away, but with his firm grip around her, it was nigh impossible.

Tyler growled and leaned forward to lightly bite her shoulder. Her wiggling against him was definitely NOT helping his already hard dick. She seemed to get his drift, but the little minx pressed harder against him! He groaned, and she laughed a little.

"Problem?" she asked over her shoulder.

"We will if we don't get your clothes back on," he strained.

"Help me?"

She handed him her top, and she started to work on her bottoms. Tyler tied the string at her mid-back and slid his hands up her spine to tie the strings at the strings at the nape of her neck. When he was finished, he gently kissed the smooth skin there and released her.

"We should probably go. I'm actually surprised no one came looking," Charlie said as she swam to the side of the pool.

Tyler followed her out of the pool and grabbed his towel. They both left the pool area and crossed the campus back to the dorms. When it was time for them to go their separate ways, Tyler stopped her.

"I don't regret it. Not one bit."

She smiled at him. "Me either, Tyler. Me either."

Hugging him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before she promised to see him at Reid's party.

Tyler watched her walk away, and when she was out of sight, he smiled to himself.

Oh, he was so caught: hook, line and sinker.

* * *

When Charlie got back to the room, she was attacked with questions. When she shrugged it off, her sisters totally knew better, and she had to tell them the whole story, including Emma. She didn't come out of the whole affair unscathed. She received a tongue lashing for going out alone from Maddie, sleeping, well not SLEEPING, with a guy she barely knew from Blaire, and for just being an idiot for thinking he didn't like her from Emma. But after the rebuking was finished, she received a hug for finally sleeping with him from Fallon and for admitting her feelings to him from everyone. Apparently they had all seen it coming BUT her.

The rest of the day was spent laughing, joking, and getting ready for an epic Halloween. The party started at nine, but everyone knew that it wouldn't be in full swing until about ten thirty or eleven. Or that's what Emma told them.

By ten forty-five the girls were ready to go. Fallon drove the Jeep, since she was the only one whose feet wouldn't be hindered by a large skirt. Emma gave them directions to Reid's house. When they pulled up through the gate, there was hardly any place to park closer towards the house. Fallon pulled onto an open grassy spot at the end of the driveway.

"Geez, Mads. Look at it this way, if you get married, you won't have to work," Fallon remarked at the size of Reid's house.

Although it was as big as Caleb's, it was definitely more modern, at least from what they could see. The house was at the end of a long drive on top of a small hill surrounded by trees. The drive was paved and lined with trees that were already turned in color but looked to be holding on to the braches for dear life. Through the trees, orange paper lanterns were strung all the way up to the house. The house itself looked like several stacked boxes of glass on top of each other. The curtains at the very top floor were drawn, and the lights were off, which they assumed meant 'off limits'. However, the first two floors were all lit up, with stringed orange lights in the windows, and they could see many, many people throughout the house. There looked to be a strobe light somewhere, since the well-known pulsing white light could be seen.

The girls got out of the car and walked around to the pavement.

"Masks? Check. Cell phones? Check," Blaire listed.

"Reid will more than likely let us stay the night, especially if we drink, but everyone else should be gone by like two or three," Emma stated.

"Why would he let us stay?" Fallon asked.

Emma smiled. "Because you're with us now."

She started walking towards the sound of the heavy bass pulsing out of the front door.

Fallon heaved a sigh. The cold air was making goosebumps rise on her exposed skin, and she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching this whole event. She casually peered around to see if she sensed something conspicuous, but nothing stood out. Her sisters and Emma had already started walking up the hill to Reid's house, and so, with a cautious eye, she followed.

The walk was short, so she reached the house in no time. There were several people out on the front lawn smoking cigarettes and talking. One girl, poor thing, must have already gone over her limit since she was curled over a bush, throwing up everything but her consciousness. Even then, Fallon figured she would be out in less than twenty minutes. On the front steps, there were several lit up and smiling jack-o-lanterns and a couple of carved ghosts. She giggled at the thought of Reid carving them. Yeah right.

By the time she made it inside, she had lost sight of Maddie, Blaire, Charlie, and Emma. Several heads turned her way, but she figured since her mask covered her hair, no one would know who she was. Most of her pale skin was on display, and all of her tattoos were visible. She closed the front door behind her and made her way further into the crowd. She didn't recognize anyone, especially since they were all wearing masks of some sort. She walked straight through the living room to the back of the house, where the curtains were open, giving her a view of the woods out back. The moon was full, har har. She had to laugh at that. Of course it would be on All Hallows Eve. She felt sort of envious of the people around her who didn't know what kind of evil came out on nights like this. If only they knew. She turned to look for the kitchen but came face to chest with Batman.

Pogue watched her come inside. He knew it was her by the amount of attention she commanded and the way she walked. He could also see her tattoos when she turned around to shut the door. She was gorgeous. Strike that. She was fucking perfect. Her leather cat suit fit her like a glove, and almost every inch of her skin was visible from the waist up. Her fingernails were painted black, but her green eyes were lined with black eyeliner and her lips: fire-engine red. She was taller than usual, but he guessed that was from her heels. She still hadn't seen him, and I hadn't wanted her to yet. He took another sip from his brandy, a fine year from Reid's father's stash. Only he and his other brothers and Blake knew where the key for that special liquor cabinet was. Finishing the liquor, he set his glass down on the table next to him. He loved that Reid's mom was into interior decorating. There were neat little nooks and crannies and useful items all throughout the house. He watched Fallon walk to the back of the house and look outside. He followed. Her back tensed for a moment, but then, she turned around and almost ran into his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me, I must not have been paying attention," she mumbled.

"You know it's a party, right, Catwoman? Why the long face, kitten?" Pogue gave her his sexy grin.

"Pogue!" she smiled and smacked his chest. "You made me feel bad. Now I kind of wished I hadn't apologized since you made me run into you on purpose."

She smiled slyly at him and ran her tongue around her lips as she leaned towards him. "You know, Batman. If you wanted me to bump into you, all you had to do was ask."

Pogue groaned at her not-so-subtle play. "Tease," he growled.

"I do my best," she smiled. "So, what does a villain have to do to get a drink around here?"

"This way, milady."

Pogue took her hand and had to ignore the sparks that jumped between them on contact. He led her to the kitchen where the alcohol was located. A large array of liquors had been set up, as well as several kegs, a cooler full of hunch punch, and several mixes and a whole bowl of limes.

"What's your poison? Beer or liquor?"

"Silly boy, liquor is quicker," she smiled at him.

"Very well," he grinned.

"Mixed or straight up?"

"Straight up, please," she said, leaning her elbows on the black marble counter-top.

"Knew it," he smirked. "You don't do fruity, do you?"

"Why waste perfectly good booze?"

"Smart girl."

"I think so," she grinned.

She watched him pour her a shot of Jose into a glass. "'Jim, Jack, Johnny Red, Johnny Black, and Jose. All my favorite men!'" she quoted when he handed her the glass.

She waited for him to pour himself one.

"Here's to… one hell of a night," she clinked her glass to his.

"Cheers."

They both tossed back their shots, and Fallon went for another while Pogue watched. She poured herself a few fingers of whiskey into another glass to last for a while.

"Shall we dance?" she looked up at him as she sipped her drink.

"Love to," he smiled.

She took his hand and led him back to the living room where people were grinding and moving on each other. They moved deep into the throng of people where the smell of sweat and sex was most noticeable. Katy Perry's "E.T." was blasting through the speakers, and Fallon started to move her hips with the beat. Soon, she felt Pogue step behind her and move with her.

_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

They moved like that for a while, until Pogue moved his hands to her hips and brushed over the sensitive skin of her hip bones. He moved his hands towards her tummy and traced the soft skin under her belly button. Fallon sighed and leaned her head back on his chest.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your loving, fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extraterrestrial_

His hands moved up her torso to her rib cage, and he felt the sharp intake of breath when his thumbs caressed the undersides of her breasts. Her unoccupied hand came up and moved to the back of his neck, where her fingers traced small circles. When his finger brushed against a hardened nipple, her nails dug into his shoulder and neck. He moved his left hand back down to her belly and forced her to press harder against him, while his other hand still leisurely played with her breast. He bent down and placed light kisses along the creamy column of her throat and down to the muscle that connected her neck and shoulder. When he lightly bit, she arched her back against him and moaned. His already semi-hard shaft turned to stone and the husky sound.

_You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your laser  
Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic  
You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

By the end of the song, Fallon was panting and soaking wet. She was so close to the edge, that if she were to walk, and the leather caressed her just right, she might have an orgasm in front of everybody. Her torso had a slick sheen of sweat all over it, and she remembered the feel of Pogue's hands sliding over her. Her body was drawn so tight like a bow string, it started to treble, but she dared not move a muscle. She sure as hell didn't want to fly apart in front of her classmates.

"You okay, kitten?" Pogue had leaned close to her ear to murmur. His hot breath caused chillbumps to break out across her neck.

"No," she rasped out. "Pogue… if I move, I am going to come so hard, I might just scream. So, just… give me a moment."

"Oh no, you don't. Come here," he said as he whisked her up bridal style.

"Pogue!" she shouted.

"Give me two minutes, and you can scream my name as loud as you want."

He bolted up two flights of stairs, drawing several pairs of eyes. He finally found a guest room on the third floor of the house, one that was 'off limits' to guests. But he wasn't a guest. He was family. Opening the door on the left, he closed it behind him and locked it. He walked over to the large king-sized bed and deposited Fallon on it. He ripped off the Batman mask and fell down on top of her. She was still panting, but the lust had somewhat eased. He slipped the mask off her own face, and ran his fingers through her silky fire-red hair. She looked up at him through her painted cat-like eyes, and Pogue thought they looked like they were glowing.

Fallon's breath finally slowed, and then, she realized their position. Pogue's hips were settled between her thighs, and his arms were braced on either side of her head. For the first time in her life, she was just content to just sit like this. Of course she desired him, and the lust was still heavy in her veins,but something about just being with him calmed her. When she finally had a hold of herself, she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Pogue," she murmured.

He answered with a small 'hmm.'

"Can we just talk for a while? I just realized that I don't even know your middle name, and it's not like it matters. But there is just something more to you and me, and I don't want to ruin it."

Pogue looked down at his wildcat. She was beautiful, in a ragged and untamed kind of way. When he first met her, he knew they had a spark that could send them both up in flames. Now, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless and make love to her… _Make love? Where the hell did that come from? The only person he had ever "made love" to was Kate… And THAT turned out well…_

He shook himself from his musings and rolled off of Fallon onto his back. He looked up to the ceiling and wondered if he was getting too comfortable with her too fast. Maybe it was time to slam on the breaks. He had dated Kate, fell in love with her, and entrusted her with his family's most precious and dangerous secret. And then she just upped and left. Because she couldn't handle it. He had thought they could get through anything together. But apparently not. He almost snorted. He thought he could trust her. Ha, how wrong he was…

Fallon wondered if she had upset him. He was staring at the ceiling, a frown marring his chiseled face. He was gorgeous. His leather bat-suit clung to all of his muscles and ridges, and the pants encased his strong thighs. His arms were crossed behind his head, and Fallon sat up and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill the mood," she muttered.

"Wayne," he muttered.

"What?" she asked confused.

"My middle name is Wayne. From my dad," he said clearly.

A small smile flitted across her face. "Pogue Wayne Parry." His name rolled off her tongue, and she liked the way it flowed.

"So, Pogue Wayne Parry, tell me your life story."

He arched a brow in her direction. Heaving a sigh, he stood and walked to the window.

"My parents were young when they had me, and I am their only child. They are still married, still ridiculously in love. I don't see how they do it. But anyways, I grew up in Ipswich, have lived here my whole life. I like motorcycles. I am definitely a risk-taker. I am the second oldest of the Sons of Ipswich. And that's about it."

"Oh, come on. That's it? No hidden secrets? No skeletons in your closet?"

A slight twinge of guilt sizzled in his gut, but after Kate left, Pogue vowed never to share his secret with anyone he wasn't going to marry.

"Nope. Nothing," he murmured.

"Well, my middle name is Eavan… like A-van. It is Irish meaning fair. It was supposedly my great-grandmothers name. Both of my parents are full Irish. Their parents, my grandparents, came over to America when my parents were young. My parents are still happily married, and I have two older brothers. Um, I am from Florida, but no matter how much time I spend in the sun, I stay pasty-white. I am addicted to tattoos. I love Italian food, and even though I live on the beach, I am so not a seafood fan. I like to fix up cars, and I am a pyromaniac. I think that's about it."

"What about you, Fallon Eavan O'Brien? Do you have any secrets?"

"No. And I didn't know you knew my last name."

Pogue started. Shit. She was right. The only way he knew her last name was from the files he and Caleb had broken into the school to look through. He thought quickly.

"Emma. Emma told us," he said.

Fallon nodded her head. "What do you say we head downstairs for some fun? You know, it is Halloween, the time where all hell is supposed to break loose."

Pogue gave her a small smile. He would play it safe for now. Keep her at arm's length, but in a firm grip. His heart depended on it.

* * *

Charlie walked through the crowded house. The place was huge, and she still hadn't found Tyler. She did find the kitchen, and she poured herself a shot of Patron and tossed it back. After filing her cup with a generous amount from a keg, she set off to explore and look for Tyler. She started walking down a hallway, unsure of where it led. She was walking past a coat niche when a hand reached out and grabbed her. Startled, her cup flew out of her hand and onto the floor, and she started twisting and wriggling against her captor's restraint.

"Let me go! Let me go, and I swear I will make your death quick!"

"Charlie! It's me, Tyler! Chill out!"

She immediately stilled. His arms loosened from around her waist, and she turned to face him. He was wearing something straight out of a Disney movie. He wore actual breeches, boots, a tunic, and a cravat. They all looked very detailed and very beautiful. She touched his chest and felt the velvety texture of his blue tunic. She traced the gold threads that made swirling decorations on the cloth with gentle fingers.

"Am I a good Prince Charming?" he murmured in her hair.

"Perfect," she whispered. "How did you know it was me? And how did you know I was Cinderella?"

"Emma told me. Oh, don't worry. It took some prying and maybe a little blackmail, but she didn't say it willingly. So, don't blame her too much. And I knew it was you because only you can make a simple costume look like magic."

Tyler took a good look at the princess standing in front of him. Her hair was curled and piled on top of her head with a sparkling mask covering the top half of her face, and she wore a silver ribbon around the column of her throat. The intricately beaded dress was strapless, and it hugged her thin torso closely. The skirt, in true Cinderella fashion, fell about her legs in a large mass of tulle and glitter.

"You look beautiful."

Charlie smiled. "Why thank you, kind sir. Now, if I'm not mistaken, you owe me a drink and a dance."

Charlie took his hand and led him out of the hall, not even noticing the plastic cup sitting right side up, all of its contents still inside.

* * *

Blaire couldn't find Caleb anywhere. She had been looking for him for a good forty-five minutes. Finally, she found Pogue and Fallon in their Superhero/Villain getup. She could recognize Fal's tattoos anywhere. Walking over to the two, she had to yell to get their attention.

"Hey, have you seen Caleb?"

Pogue answered quickly with a shake of his head. "He called and told me he was going to be late. If we see him, we'll send him to you."

"Thanks!"

Blaire made her way to the living room where everyone was dancing. JLo and Pitbull were serenading through the speakers, and soon she felt herself moving towards the center of the crowd. A cute boy wearing a three musketeer's hat and carrying a sword smiled at her.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing here alone?" he asked.

"Just waiting for someone, but I decided to dance a little," she explained.

"Well, my name is Ethan. Do you want to dance while you wait?"

Looking around once more for Caleb, she nodded at Ethan. He grinned and led her further into the throng of people.

He pulled her close, and she immediately compared him to Caleb. He wasn't as tall or broad shouldered as Caleb, and he sure didn't smell like Caleb. She turned her back to him and let him lead. She tried to get into her partner, but it just wasn't working. She tried to pretend it was Caleb, but everything about him was off. She sighed. She started to turn around to tell him that she was just going to wait, but before she could, someone tapped Ethan on the back. She turned around to see a very handsome and suave Zorro.

Caleb had been at the colony house looking for any information he could about the recent events. There was no proof that Chase had died, and that worried him. He had gotten so caught up, he didn't realize what time it was, and he was late. He barely had time to grab a shower and throw on his costume. By the time he had gotten to Reid's, it was almost midnight, and the party was in full swing. He had found Pogue, who told him that Blaire was looking for him. He had looked for her in the kitchen, but when he saw her dancing with a guy on the dance floor, he snapped. He stalked to where they were standing and interrupted.

"Hey, I think it's my turn," he told the boy gruffly.

"Caleb!" Blaire smiled at him.

"Uh, right. Sure man," the kid murmured as he walked away.

"You didn't have to be so mean, Caleb," Blaire chastised.

"And you don't have to look so damn gorgeous. I am going to start having to beat other guys off with a stick," Caleb smiled.

"You like it?" Blaire asked as she twirled.

"Mmm, very much. What about mine? Do I look the part of Zorro, your handsome and dangerously seductive lover?"

He murmured the last part in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Mmmm. Tú miras la parte, pero ¿puede tu lo actuar?"**

"What does that mean?"

"I guess you'll just have to look it up," she smiled. "So, are you going to ask me to dance, Zorro?"

Caleb took off his hat and bowed to her.

"May I have this dance?" he grinned.

"Ah, señor. Indeed you may," she laughed as she curtsied.

Enrique's "Tonight" started pumping through the speakers, and Blaire felt the music and the beat start to pulse through her. She pulled Caleb close to her, and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. His hand automatically went to her thigh, and he rubbed the smooth skin with his thumb.

_Now rock your body  
Damn I like the way that you move  
So give it to me  
Cause I already know  
What you wanna do_

She pushed herself up on her tiptoes, and came level with Caleb's face. She traced his lips with her tongue and gentlynibbled on his lower lip. Then, she slid down his body, but when she started to move her leg, he wrapped his hand around her thigh and started to grind against her.

_And here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

Caleb wrapped his arm around her back and fisted her hair. Gently tugging, he forced her to arch over his arm, and he peppered her neck, her collarbone, and the swells of her breasts with kisses. When she came back up for air, she swore his eyes were black for a minute. Wait, what?

* * *

Maddie walked all around the first floor of Reid's house. Still no Reid. She decided that if he wanted her, he would come find her. She walked upstairs, and, being bold, decided to go on up to the third floor. She peeked in several rooms, which looked like guest rooms. She came to the last door on the right. She listened for any noise and, quietly opening it, found Reid's bedroom. At least, it had to be his. There were several posters of bands and some of Olympic swimmers on the walls. There was a large bookshelf, and she could see several trophies lining the top of it. In the corner of his room, next to a set of French doors that led to a balcony, sat a cherry desk complete with a leather chair. Walking over to it, she found several pictures of Reid, Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue. Many of them included Blake and Emma. She picked up one of them. It was of the Sons and Blake and Emma. They were all at what looked like a birthday party. She assumed it was Pogue's since he was wearing a party hat. The part that confused her the most was that Pogue looked like he had gone ten rounds with an electric fence. He looked sort of singed and worse for wear.

"You have a real knack for sneaking around, don't you?"

Maddie whirled around and fell back against the desk. In the doorway stood her Phantom. He was propped against the frame, leaning one shoulder against it. In the moonlight, she could see the black mask covering his forehead to his nose. His white shirt was untied at the neck, and it flowed around his muscular torso as he straightened himself. His black pants fitted him well, and tall boots encased his feet. He walked in the room, and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it.

"Reid! You scared me!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you were there," she squeaked as he neared her.

"That was the point, Maddie," he murmured scanning her up and down.

Her gown was filmy, and since she stood with her back to the doors, the light from the moon shone straight through the material and outlined her slim legs. The corset gave her little protection from his gaze as well. Though it was made of a material with more substance, it pushed her breasts up over the top of her gown, and he watched as they swelled as her breathing picked up.

"Reid, you look like you're about to eat me," she whispered as she inched towards her right.

"I might just do that," he growled. With a shocked gasp, she bolted to her right to try and dash around him, but he was faster. Before she could think, he had her pinned to the wall beside his bed. Not two seconds later, her lips and his were dueling for domination. He slid his hands up her arms and pinned them to the wall over her head. He kissed his way down her smooth cheek and jaw and moved to press kisses to her throat. He pressed his lips to the base of her neck where her pulse was fluttering madly. Moving further down, he kissed the swell of her breast and then the other. When she moaned, he slowed and moved back up to her face. Releasing her arms, he wrapped his around the backs of her knees and behind her back. He gently placed her on his bed and looked down at her. Her curled hair was fanned out around her like a dark halo, and her cheeks were pink from lust. Desire and want shone in her gray eyes, and she had a small smile on her face. When he realized the gown had a slit up the side, he found that her legs were encased in white lace thigh-highs, held up by a garter belt.

He held up her right leg and slid off her slipper. When it fell to the ground beside the bed, he ran his hands up her calf to her thigh where the buckle lay. Undoing it, he slowly peeled off the sheer fabric.

"While I absolutely love these on you, we're going to have to enjoy them another night. I want to see every bit of you tonight."

Maddie shivered and blushed at his gentleness. He probably wouldn't be going so slowly if he didn't know she was a virgin. He repeated the process on her other leg and urged her to lift her hips so he could pull off the garter belt, and then, he moved to stand up, pulling her with him. He turned her back to him, and pulled off her mask and started to work on her corset. He pushed her hair to one side and every time he slid the ribbon loose through a loop, he would press a kiss to her bared skin. When her corset was free and she was only left in her gown and panties, he reached down and lifted the gown over her head.

Maddie crossed her arms over her chest out of reflex, and tilted her head forward. But he made no move to reach for her. He traced the tattoo at the base of her neck with his fingertips.

"Wind, right? Is that what this is for?" he murmured against her skin.

"Mmmhmm. I got it when I was fifteen."

He slid his fingers down her spine.

"What about this one?" he asked his fingers running over the ink at her lower back.

"Last year. On a dare. Oh, Fallon and her dares. That's how Charlie ended up with hip piercings."

"Hmm," Reid muttered.

Reid trailed his hands around Maddie's waist and settled them at her hips.

"Maddie," he whispered.

She answered with a small hum.

"Trust me."

He slid his hands back up over her shoulders, and, catching his drift, she uncrossed them from over her chest. He continued his path down her arms and held her hands in his. He released her hands and moved them to her hips. Following the curve of her waist upwards, he ran his fingers over her ribcage.

Maddie leaned her head back and relaxed at Reid's touch. He moved closer, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed her neck and shoulders. His hands slid further up, and his thumbs caressed the underside of her breasts. Maddie gasped and jolted, but when Reid cooed into her ear, soothing her worries and easing her nervousness, she relaxed back against him.

Reid ran the pads of his thumbs back and forth on the smooth skin of her breasts. When he thought she was comfortable, he cupped them in the palm of his hand and moved his thumb to caress her pink nipples. She mewled and arched against him, her butt pressing against his already painful erection. Reid held his breath and counted to ten. When he had recovered, he continued his ministrations. He kissed her neck and released her breasts. Her outraged cry made him smile, and he bent down and whisked her off her feet and deposited her on his bed.

Her body was flushed and her nipples were hard pink pebbles. He marveled at her pearly pink skin and her slim figure. Her hips were well rounded, and her long legs went on for miles. The only garment left was a scrap of white lace that covered her womanhood. Reid watched her hooded eyes for any kind of rejection but saw none. He grabbed the sides of her panties and slowly inched them down her legs. When the flimsy garment hit the floor, Reid turned to look at her.

Maddie blushed and turned her head to the side, afraid of what she would see on Reid's face. Disappointment, maybe? What if he didn't like the way she looked naked? And she wasn't clean shaven, but she did care a great deal about grooming. Maybe he preferred that.

"No. Don't you dare look away from me," he demanded. "You are beautiful. Do you understand me? And I am honored to be the first person to ever see you like this. And if I have any say about it, I will definitely be the last."

Her eyes flew to his in shock, and with a fierce growl, he swooped down and captured her lips demandingly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds though, and he was making his way down her sternum to her left breast. He kissed the rounded flesh lovingly and flicked his tongue around her nipple. While working his mouth, his left hand teased around the nipple of her right breast. Suddenly, she felt him close his teeth around one tender pebble, while his other hand gently pinched the other.

Maddie gasped as heat flooded through her. Her hips lifted of their own accord, and her hands flew to his hair. As soon as it started, he released both nipples and continued down her stomach where his tongue dipped into her navel. Frustration clawed at her belly, and she felt like she was reaching for something. Something that would send her flying and that would send her whole earth shattering. Sure her mind wasn't totally pure, but her body was in every respect and she wasn't she what she was supposed to be reaching for.

Reid moved further down Maddie's body, and when he got to what he was searching for, he lifted her legs over his shoulders. Her labia was pretty pink and glistening, and her clit was swollen and ready for his touch.

"Trust me, Maddie," he whispered against her core.

With a feverish nod for an answer, Reid gently ran his fingers over her so as not to startle her. He parted her lips, and his mouth found the bundle of nerves that would be her undoing. His tongue slowly flicked over the small bud, and she cried out and almost jumped out of her skin. Reid wrapped his arms around her thighs and forced them still. When she had recovered, he started again. He swirled his tongue, flicked it back and forth, and pressed it flat against the bundle. When she was writhing against him, wanting more, he knew she was close. But he had to make sure she was physically ready for him. As his tongue worked her clit, he gently slid his middle finger up to the first knuckle inside her channel. When she tensed, he flicked his tongue over her clit.

"Just relax, babe. Easy, I've got you, remember? Trust me."

When she had relaxed, he slid his finger in a little further before he met the thin barrier of skin. He stopped the depth of his thrust, but after working her a little wider, he added a second finger. Soon, Maddie was pressing herself onto his fingers, and her inner walls started to flutter.

"Come on, baby. Let go, I'm right here," Reid soothed.

With a final thrust and a suckle to her clit, he knew the moment she came. Her whole body tense and began to tremble. He watched her head fall back onto the pillow and her back arch off the mattress. Her mouth fell open, and her cheeks flushed. She had never looked more gorgeous to him. He gently let her down with a couple of thrusts, and pulled his fingers from her body. He licked the sweet juices that coated his fingers and climbed off the bed to discard his clothes.

Maddie was in a wonderful haze. So, that was what an orgasm felt like? She could do that every day. Her body was still floating when she felt Reid's weight leave the bed. She looked at him concernedly before she realized he was taking off his clothes. His mask was gone, and the sharp features of his face stood out in the moonlight. Then, went his shirt. His muscles were chiseled and well toned, and the 'v' at his hips made her mouth water. His hands went to his pants, and he unbuckled them. It was only when he slid them off his hips that Maddie realized he wasn't wearing underwear. She blushed and tried to avert her gaze, but he was just too beautiful not to look at. He was long and decently thick, and she worried that he would impale her. Her worried face must have amused him because he laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter, Reid," she scolded.

He walked towards her from the end of the bed, and she scooted further up towards the headboard. He reached out to grab her ankle and yanked, causing her to slide back down onto the mattress. He moved too damn fast for her liking, because in no time, he was settled above her, with her hips cradling his. He sobered.

"Maddie, I can't guarantee this won't hurt. But what I can guarantee is that you will forget about the pain soon after. Trust me," he whispered in her ear.

"Okay. I trust you, Reid," she held his hand between her hands and brought him down for a kiss.

After a few minutes, their kiss got heated, and Maddie started to grind against him. Reid reached between them and circled her clit with his thumb a few times to make sure she was ready. He positioned himself at her core, and looked into her eyes, while entangling her fingers with his on the pillow.

"Look at me, Maddie. Look at me," he grunted.

Her eyes met his, and he swooped down to kiss her while his hips surged forward. He swallowed her cry of pain, and her fingernails imprinted half-moons into the flesh on the tops of his hands. Her body was tense under his, and he murmured soothing words against her hair as he kissed away the twin tears that had rolled down her cheeks.

"Easy, baby. Relax. It'll get better."

When she relinquished her death grip on his hands, he slid one of them down between them to play with her clit. After he flicked his thumb back and forth and around the bundle, her body relaxed, but the muscles wrapped around his length contracted with each touch of his finger.

"There we go," he muttered.

He thrust his hips again, this time burying fully inside of her. Reid's eyes closed at the delicious feel of her tight warmth around him. He wrapped his hand around her leg and lifted it so it would wrap around his waist. He slid impossibly deeper, and Maddie gasped.

"Reid!"

Reid leaned down until his body covered hers, and he held her hands as he pulled back out. As he set the pace, Maddie's hips met his thrust for thrust, and soon they had the perfect give and take rhythm.

Maddie kissed Reid's neck as her love for him spread from her fingers to her toes. She started… love? She thought it could just be the act of getting caught up in the moment, but no. She loved this man that she had just met a week ago! Ha! She must be crazy. Her musings were cut short, however, by the recently familiar feeling of being wound tight. She let go of Reid's hands and wrapped them around his back. She hitched her other leg over his hip, and he drove so deep, he nudged her womb. She cried out. Their thrusts were becoming frantic as they both struggled to reach their peaks.

The tingling in Reid's spine was becoming frantic. He was struggling to hold it together long enough for Maddie to tip over the edge before him. When her moans became whimpers, he leaned forward. The friction between his chest and her nipples was almost his undoing, and he bent to whisper in her ear.

"Come for me Maddie. Come now," he grunted.

With one, two more thrusts, Maddie shattered. Her world tilted, and she clawed Reid's back to stay grounded. She was fairly certain that she even blacked out for a minute. A few thrusts later, Reid followed, and he bellowed her name as he came inside her.

Maddie listened to their breathing and their hearts beating in sync and decided she couldn't be happier. She was in pure bliss, and her body was completely sated. Her heart was warm and full, and the words tumbled out of her mouth before she had time to stop them.

"I love you, Reid."

She slammed her eyes closed, and tried to pretend that she was asleep. Maybe he would think she was just mumbling. She felt him pull out of her, and she immediately felt the loss of his body and his warmth. She expected him to leave her there, tangled in his sheets, but what she didn't expect was for him to pull up the comforter on his bed and cover them with it. She sure as hell didn't expect him to pull her to his chest and wrap his arms around her. Goodness knows she never expected the same three little words to flow from his mouth as he fell asleep.

"I love you, too, Maddie."

* * *

As they both passed into the dream world, neither of them saw the same tattoo on Maddie's neck form a twin on the back of Reid's. And neither of them saw the golden thread that weaved its way around their hands, entwining them mind, body, and soul.

* * *

In the dark night, he watched as many teens filed out of the house. It was nearing two in the morning, and soon the house would be empty while select few would remain. He knew they were there, at the silly party. And he knew that they were in with the Sons. Oh yes, he would draw them out. Find out their strengths and their weaknesses. Then, he would hand them over to him, like a lamb to slaughter. After all, it was Halloween, and everyone knew that on this night, all the evil beings came out to play.

* * *

By the time everyone had left, it was almost two thirty in the morning. Fallon was exhausted and quickly becoming cranky. Between herself, Blaire, Charlie, Emma, Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Blake they had managed to straighten up the house and put it back in order. Caleb had found several extra blankets, pillows, and even a couple of air mattresses so they could all chill in the living room and watch a horror movie. Fallon hadn't seen Maddie since they arrived, and she was starting to worry. However, when she pointed this out to their group, now sitting on various furniture pieces, Pogue and Tyler started to laugh, and Caleb and Blake rolled their eyes.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked.

"Fallon, Reid isn't here either…" Emma said slowly.

It took a minute for the neurons in her brain to connect the dots, but she quickly caught on.

"Oh my, ladies! Our little girl is all grown up!" Charlie laughed when Fallon and Blaire whooped.

Emma hopped up and searched through Reid's DVD collection. "How about _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre_?"

After a round of 'sure' and 'that's fine' went through their group, she popped in the DVD and hit play. Then, she went and sat with Blake on the couch. Caleb and Blaire were stretched out together on the loveseat, and Tyler and Charlie were snuggled together on one of the air mattresses while Pogue and Fallon sat on the other. After only a few minutes into the movie, everyone had crashed and burned.

Two floors above them, Maddie was listening to Reid breath. He had been asleep for quite a while now. She had been listening to the wind blow around the house, and almost suddenly something changed. She felt it in her bones, in her very being. Throwing back the covers, she went to Reid's closet, pulled out a sweatshirt and a pair of jogging pants. She slid on her underwear and tightened the drawstring as tight as it would go. Then, she pulled his sweatshirt of her head. Walking towards the French doors, she pulled them open and immediately smelled the smoke. Reid's room face the back of the house, and from her view, she saw smoke rising from the woods. And the worst part was the screams floating towards the house on the wind.

She jumped into motion, feeling her sore body complain at the rough movement. Not worrying about shoes, she unlocked Reid's door, flung it open, and didn't even flinch when it hit the wall. She ran down the hall and flew down the stairs. She could hear Reid calling after her, but didn't have time to stop and explain. Running into the kitchen, she didn't find anybody. So, she ran into the living room, but found everyone asleep.

"Fallon! Fallon you have to get up!"

With a start, Fallon jumped up at the sound of her name. She hadn't completely drifted into her first REM cycle, so she was definitely aware of the panicked voice calling to her. She opened her eyes to her friend's tangled hair and distraught face.

"Maddie? What's going on?"

"Come on, Fallon. Look!" she yelled pointing to the back of the house.

By this point the others were awake as well with sleepy gazes and questioning glances. Fallon jumped up from her place on the mattress and ran to the back window.

"Fallon, there is someone out there!" Maddie whispered harshly.

Fallon's face went white and fear struck her heart. "Oh my God."

"What's going on?" Reid asked coming down the stairs, shirtless.

"No time to explain. Charlie! Grab a bottle of water. You may need it," Fallon said quietly.

Charlie nodded, and deciding against shoes, ran to Reid's kitchen. She came back with two water bottles in her hands. She looked like a raging princess still dressed like Cinderella with some of her hair falling down and fire in her eyes.

"Ready?" Fallon asked. "You coming, B?"

"Yeah, I don't have a good feeling about this," Blaire muttered.

"What do you mean 'coming'? Where are you going?" Caleb asked, confused.

"Out there. Just stay in here and you'll be safe," Blaire said calmly and forcefully.

"Come on, we have to go now," Fallon urged.

Opening the back door, Fallon took off at a run, followed by Charlie, Maddie, and Blaire.

Caleb stood there dumbfounded. When he finally saw the plumes of smoke rising over the trees, he cursed in understanding.

"The hell I'm staying here. Who do they think they are? The fucking fire brigade? What the hell do they think they are going to be able to do with two bottles of water?"

The guys, Blake, and Emma, in various states of dress, all took off out the back door in the direction of the smoke.

* * *

Fallon's adrenaline was pumping. They had made it down the hill and had broken through the tree line. Using her gift, she followed the whispers of the flame. Breathing heavy, they blazed through the trees. The cold, damp forest floor was cutting up her feet, and stray tree branches slapped her, causing small cuts to form on her cheeks. Behind her, she could hear her sisters panting and the shouts of Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue. Dammit. There was another problem.

"We aren't far. The whispers are getting louder," Fallon shouted back.

When Fallon felt the heat of the fire on her face, she knew they mere yards away. Finally bursting into a clearing, her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open.

"Madre de Dios," Blaire whispered behind them as she came upon the scene.

In front of them was what looked like a funeral pyre. There were several layers of flaming wood circling the stand. And on the stand, bound to a wooden post, stood a young woman in a white gown. The fire was starting to creep closer to her legs, and she was burning from the heat of the flames. She saw them through the thick haze of smoke and started screaming louder.

"Oh my God, it's Katy! The missing girl! Fallon, you have to do something!" Charlie screamed, grabbing Fallon's arm.

Fallon swallowed the fear that had welled up in her throat. She had never pulled a flame this large into herself before. Small campfires, yes, but nothing on this scale. She didn't know if she would be able to control it. With a determined face, she stepped closer and rolled her shoulders. She would have to. This girl's life depended on it. Letting her power claim her, she felt the dull roar of the voices probing in her mind, and she felt the heat explode over her body. Drawing a breath, she began to pull the flames to her hands.

* * *

Pogue was darting through the trees at a breakneck speed. When he felt the tingle of someone using, he whipped his head around to see if any of his brothers' eyes were black. When he saw their eyes were crystal clear, fear struck in his gut. The only other person he had felt this from was Chase. Beside him, Caleb upped his speed, and the rest did the same.

* * *

Charlie opened the water bottles and set them at her feet. As her power cam over her, she called for the water from the bottles and suspended it in midair. When Katy was gotten down from the pyre, she would need cooling. She watched as sweat rolled down Fallon's back as she concentrated on combining the flame with her own body. The fire was slowly reducing in size, but it seemed like it was still spreading just at a slower rate.

All of a sudden, Pogue and the rest of their group broke into the clearing with wide eyes. Fallon lost her concentration as she whipped her head towards them, and her connection with the flame was broken.

"Shit!" she screamed as the fire built back up.

Not wasting anymore time, she said 'to hell with it' and her eyes turned red again. She braced herself for the impact and yanked on the flames.

Pogue watched in horror as Fallon's body was consumed in the fire that was, just a second ago, setting claim to the wood. He made a move to dash towards her, but a smaller body pushed against him.

"No! You can't distract her, or she'll lose it. And if she loses control, we may all go up in flames," Blaire explained to him.

He saw Fallon's jaw clench and unclench and beads of sweat roll down her face. Her body was taut like a bow, and her arms were drawn around her middle. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she started to shake. With a startled gasp, her eyes flew open, and the last of the flames disappeared inside her. Pogue watched as her red irises changed back to their original green. As if all of the strength had been sapped from her legs, she slipped to the ground and heaved in large gulps up air. Pogue didn't move a muscle. Rage and disbelief coursed through his veins. He realized that his instincts were right, he was right not to trust her.

With a cry, Maddie and Blaire ran to the remains of the pyre. With a curse, Blaire realized they had no knife. Taking no more than a few seconds to think, and a quick glance to an immobile Caleb, trying to apologize with her eyes, her irises bled green, and she forced a sharp piece of rock from the forest floor with a simple movement of her hands. Grabbing the stone, she scrambled on top of the charred wood to reach Katy, who was now unconscious. She sliced through her bonds and caught the small girl before she fell forward. Holding her underneath her arms, Blaire gently tried to hand her down to Maddie.

Maddie took the girl and lifted her bridal style to move her to a soft patch of grass.

"Charlie!" she called, as she brushed back her hair from her face.

Still holding the ball of water in midair, Charlie moved to where the girl laid unconscious. Taking a breath, she let the water flow up her arms.

"I am going to try and do the same with Katy. Maybe I can make it travel over her."

Kneeling down, she took the girl's hand in hers. With a gentle push, she caused the water to flow from her arms to Katy's. However, when she proceeded to continue to her legs, she stopped and took a deep breath. The skin on Katy's legs was charred. A third degree burn. And she had begun to cough. Smoke inhalation.

Tyler watched in fascination as Charlie's eyes turned bright blue and the water that she had held in her hands traveled over the burned girl. He almost wanted to laugh at the irony. He was a warlock, and she could control water. Fate sure had a sick sense of humor. But, strangely, knowing this about her didn't scare him away. It made all the more sense. He flashed back to the time they went to Nicky's. Blaire had said something, and he shrugged it off then. But now, it hit him like a ton of bricks: "_But for Charlie, the water is life_." She was in swimming class, and she spent her free time surfing. It was like the final puzzle piece had clicked into place. With a deep breath, he walked over to where they were kneeled on the ground.

"What can I do?" he asked.

Charlie looked at him in surprise, her eyes still bright blue. Her mouth fell into a silent 'o' shape, and her hands stilled. When he nodded at her, and the corners of his mouth tilted, she shook away the fog that had seeped into her mind.

"Blaire, Maddie, I can't fix this. We need help," she whispered knowingly to the girls.

Maddie nodded somberly. Her relationship with Reid was so over.

Taking a deep breath, she bellowed. "Gaea!" Waiting a few seconds, she called again.

Turning back to watch for her, Maddie noticed a shadow at the other side of the clearing. She stretched out her powers and flinched when the stench of evil that rolled off it hit her nostrils. When she caught the light that signaled Gaea's appearance in her peripheral vision, she stood and turned towards the shadow. When she came face to face with it, she saw red eyes. It smiled back in the darkness with too-white teeth. The bastard had waited for them. He knew they would come. With a growl, she broke off into a run, quickly crossing the clearing with Blaire yelling and following after her.

Reid watched the events transpire, not understanding. The girl he had made love to earlier, the girl he loved, was a witch. This woman, who he trusted with his heart, had lied to him. He had trusted her, and now he didn't know if he could. As a shimmering light illuminated the clearing, he shielded his eyes. After a short moment of time, the light faded. A beautiful woman stood in their midst. Out of nowhere, a burst of rage jolted through him. A confused look crossed his face, but he tucked it away to the back of his mind when he saw where and towards whom Maddie was running.

"Fuck," he muttered as he took off after her.

"Reid!" Caleb yelled as he followed his brother.

"It's Chase!" Reid tossed over his shoulder, still running.

* * *

Maddie could practically taste the trail of evil that the man left in his wake. Her eyes still glowing white, she pushed her powers even further. She could hear his feet pounding the ground in front of her. Then, they stopped. She slowed to a jog and tried to calm her breathing. She could only smell the lingering trail but not the fresh one. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and she closed her eyes and stilled her breathing to listen. When she heard a twig snap behind her, she whirled around to find nothing. When she turned back around, she stared right into two red eyes.

* * *

Blaire was still running to try and catch up with Maddie. She couldn't be that far behind. She knew she wasn't nearly as fast as Maddie, but she did keep a steady pace. She stopped for a moment to bend over and catch her breath. As she was inhaling, she heard feet hitting earth. And they were coming her way. Thinking it could be whoever Maddie was chasing had circled back around to sneak up behind her, she narrowed her eyes. No one would get the upper hand on her best friend. After a second of decision, she jumped behind a tree and braced herself. As the footsteps neared, she held her breath. Her adrenaline was rushing, and her blood was pounding in her ears. When she heard the footsteps about to come around the tree she was crouched behind, she sprung into action and tackled a large mass of solid muscle to the ground.

"Caleb?"

Caleb had lost sight of Reid several yards back, and he was running in the direction he thought he had seen him. After running for a few minutes, he had been taken by surprise and blindsided. He had not expected to be full-on body slammed to the forest floor by one so soft and giving. Blaire was straddled across his hips, breathing heavy and her hair a wild, tangled mess. Given their position, and the fact that they were both out of breath and panting, he could help his body's natural reaction. Her face though, was masked in a look of confusion instead of one of pleasure.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, more steadily.

"Looking for Reid. He followed Maddie."

"Oh," she nodded.

Then, as if realizing their position, she blushed and scrambled off him. Giving him a hand up, she explained.

"I thought you were the bad guy. I'm sorry for tackling you. When you have two older brothers and one younger, you learn to play real football. And not the two-hand touch kind."

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting it. And you have brothers? I didn't know that."

"And a younger sister. There are a lot of things you don't know, Caleb," she whispered to him.

After a beat of silence, he reached for her, but she ducked away from him. Kneeling to the ground, she placed her hands firmly in the earth.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Finding Reid and Maddie. Now hush, I have to concentrate," she scolded.

Caleb watched as she tensed. Her back went rigid, and she exhaled a deep breath. Then, the ground under her fingers started to gently roll. Caleb watched wide-eyed as, what looked like, sound waves flowed out from her hands. Almost as soon as it started, it stopped.

"That way. And not that far," she said as she pointed a little to the left of where they were standing.

With a slight nod, she took off at a run with Caleb following close behind.

* * *

Maddie stood her ground, her eyes level with his.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Your new friends knew the old me well. But I am born again and renewed. And I have a bargain I have to keep."

"What bargain?"

"Ah, that, my dear, you will find out very soon."

"How did you know we would come?"

The moon came out behind the clouds, and she could see his face. His hair was short, and his face was handsome. But his red eyes. Those were not his own. Not his original.

He broke their stare and began to circle her. Maddie tensed, prepared for an attack, should he do so.

"I knew because dear sweet Katy told me of four new girls who had come to her school. She told me of your 'aura' and how it was pure white. Did you know her grandmother was Wiccan and was teaching her the art? The other witches just couldn't give me the information I wanted. They had to die an appropriate death. Don't you agree? And once little Katy couldn't take anymore and sang like a little bird, she was of no use to me, and so, she had to be disposed. And I knew this little get together was tonight. On All Hallows Eve, no less. Silly fools. But anyway, I figured, why not kill two birds with one stone? Oops, that was crude wasn't it?" he smirked.

"She didn't die, you bastard. We saved her. You didn't take that into account did you?"

"Oh, I did. But I wasn't referring to that bird. I found out your strengths? Your powers. And your weaknesses? Your names. And each other. Best friends, right? So, let's see. Fallon. Red? She is the element fire, correct? And Charlie, blondie, water. The smoking hot tan one, Blaire, is earth. Which makes you wind, right? Maddie?" he whispered in her ear.

The color drained from her face. He knew their identities. He knew who they were. Where they went to school. Which meant he could find their parents' information. Which meant he could get to their families. And each other.

"No!" she screamed.

With a furious cry, she shot a large gust of wind into his stomach. He went flying backwards, but he caught himself on all fours. Jumping up, he formed something in his hands. Maddie couldn't make out what it was, and she was so focused on figuring it out, she didn't see it hurtling right towards her. She tried diving out of the way, but it still clipped her shoulder. That would leave a bruise. She stood back up, but he was fast. The man formed another ball and hit its target at her chest. She went flying through the air, and landed back first on the rough ground, causing the breath to get knocked out of her. In the process, her left leg was impaled on a sharp rock, cutting through the skin and muscle in her calf. She tried to cry out, but all that came from her throat was a hoarse scream. When she tried to sit up, she was forced back into the ground by him. He ground her leg further on the rock, and Maddie saw black spots form in her vision. She heard someone call her name, and the man looked over his shoulder. With a smirk he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Tell Caleb and Reid I said hello."

In a flash, he was gone. Maddie struggled to hang on to consciousness. The voices calling her name drew closer, and she recognized Blaire's.

Blaire and Caleb had quickly caught up to Reid, who was lost and turned around. They had arrived just in time to see the red-eyed man vanish into thin air. Blaire ran over to her best friend who was sprawled out on the ground. She was motionless, but she could still see the slight rise and fall of her chest. Sinking down onto the ground beside her, she pushed her hair out of her face. A pool of blood had spread out around her legs, and Blaire saw the jagged rock sticking out the other side of her leg.

"Geez, Mads. Do you always have to get hurt? First the hell hounds then this? What the hell were you thinking? You should have waited."

"What can I say? I'm a glutton for pain. And you are too slow, B. We may have to fix that."

Reid looked down at the woman who had turned his life upside down in a week. Even dirty, bloody, and sweaty, she was still beautiful to him. He sank down beside her and took hold of her hand.

"Okay Mads. In order to move you, I'm going to have to free your leg. I promise we'll get you to Gaea, and she can fix you. But we have to get you there, first."

"Just do it, B."

"Okay, I am going to sink the rock instead of trying to pull your leg. Got it?"

"Dammit, B! I am probably going to pass out anyway. Just do it!"

"Fine. Man, you are bitchy when you are like this."

Blaire gently placed her hands around the stone, palms flat, under Maddie's leg, soaking them in blood. Trying not to think about it, she concentrated and spoke to her friend. "Okay Mads. Ready? One, two, three!"

With a fast movement, she used her power to go through the earth to the underside of the rock and pull hard. At the feeling of the rock going back through her leg, Maddie screamed hoarsely and promptly passed out.

Blaire moved her hands and tried to wipe off some of the blood on her skirt. While she was still on the ground, she sensed the direction back to their friends.

Reid looked at her, face ashen and hands shaking. She smiled at him.

"That was probably for the best. She would have been an uber-bitch. She's fine for now. Can you carry her? We aren't as far away from our group as we thought. We must have gone in a semi circle. We just have to get her back quickly, or she'll bleed out."

With a nod from Reid, he picked her up in his arms and held her close. Her blood was staining his shirt, but at the moment, he didn't give a damn. He was afraid he was going to lose her. And he couldn't. Not after she had stolen his heart. Sometime, during the duration of his frantic search for her, he realized that he hadn't been honest with her either, and he couldn't be the one to hold the double-edged sword. As they were walking back, another thought occurred to him. Not five minutes before they found Maddie, fear, hatred, and love shot through him all at once. Confused, he began to wonder what the hell was wrong with him. Then, he remembered it had happened earlier, too. His brows creased in frustration.

Less than ten minutes later, they were walking into the clearing. Gaea had already healed Katy, and she was resting against a tree. The psychological damage, however, would probably take a bit more time to fix. Tyler was holding Charlie's hand and rubbing small, soothing circles on the top of it. Fallon and Pogue were sitting as far away from each other as they could without being obvious. And Emma and Blake were talking quietly, heads bent towards each other. As they entered the clearing, Fallon's head shot up, and she broke into a sprint to them. Running full force she slammed into Blaire, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Close behind was Charlie and Gaea.

"How is she?" Fallon asked, eyes tearful, seeing all of the blood.

"She is fine. She just passed out from the pain. Pansy ass," Blaire joked.

"Here, you can set her down there," Gaea instructed Reid.

He sat her down on the grass, and immediately took her hand.

Gaea chose not to comment, but set straight to work. She ripped the pant's leg up to Maddie's knee, and placed one hand on either side of the wound. She began to chant, and in a matter of minutes, her leg was brand new, not even a scar. However, the blood loss was something that she couldn't fix. Only rest would help that.

As Blake, Emma, and Pogue joined their huddle, Emma spoke up.

"Hey Reid? When did you get a new tattoo?"

A/N: Okay, so I know Reid and Maddie's part was really long, but I wanted it to be really special because they discover their feelings for each other. And I know the other couples' parts seem really small and slow developing compared to Reid and Maddie's, but theirs will definitely happen. I am just trying to develop all of their relationships differently.

**And if you want to know what Blaire told Caleb, you can copy it in to Google translator. (: It has been four years since I have taken Spanish, so I apologize to the people who are very fluent in the language if I have offended. But I tried to get it right. At least Google translator things I did. Lol.


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys! I just want you to know that I have not forgotten about you all, and I will try to post the next chapter in a few days. My new computer has shipped and should be arriving today, so I will have a brand new keyboard to type for you guys! :) So, don't lose heart, I haven't given up, yet!


	11. Because The Night

Oh my goodness at all of the reviews! Be still, my beating heart! You guys are awesome, and every single one of your reviews make me smile.

And I apologize for the ridiculous amount of time it took for me to write this. I have been busy with summer classes, working, and prepping for the GRE in the fall! And now that the fall semester has started, classes are harder than ever. And I am starting my research for my Honors thesis! Oh goodness. But I have no intentions of letting this story go. Pinky promise. I will finish it if it is the last thing I do!

And as for the whole Pogue-being-sketch thing, he just has trust issues as of late. Since Kate just upped and left, he felt betrayed. I mean, I would be kind of leery of trusting another girl (err… guy) so soon after the person whom I thought was in love with me just bounced after telling them a centuries-old secret. Wouldn't you? And adding on to the fact that he just found out that the chick he had already decided to distance himself from literally has fire power sets him back even farther. But he will come around… eventually.

And a special shout out to **nevershoutallison** for being an awesome reviewer! :D

And BTDub. The story is rated M for a reason. Don't read it if you dislike that kind of thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant! (But it would be awesome if I did.)

* * *

It took Reid a minute to realize Emma was talking to him. She was motioning to the back of her neck with her hand.

"Reid, new tattoo?"

"What? What new tattoo? I haven't gotten a new one since last year."

"Well, that one definitely wasn't there at the pool yesterday," Caleb said looking at the back of Reid's neck.

Blaire walked around to look at the tattoo and gasped.

"Charlie! Fal! You have to come see this!"

Both girls walked around to Reid's back.

"Well fuck..." Fallon said, dumbfounded.

"What the hell happened?" Charlie demanded.

Gaea chose that moment to step forward. "All will be revealed in due time. Right now, I think Maddie is about to-"

At that moment, Maddie groaned from the grass where they had left her. Blaire, Charlie, and Fallon hurried over to their friend.

"Ugh, I feel like shit," she groaned holding her head.

"You look like shit," Fallon quipped back with a smirk.

Maddie narrowed her eyes at the red head. "Bitch, help me up."

Fallon laughed and grabbed Maddie's forearm. With some help from Blaire, they managed to get Maddie on two feet.

Gaea stood in front of the rest of the group. "I suggest we move this conversation inside. It isn't safe out here. Besides, you've already seen enough, and it can't be hidden anymore."

Gaea and Charlie helped Katy and led the way as Fallon and Blaire slowly led Maddie through the woods while the rest followed them up to the house. Though Maddie was thoroughly healed except for the tender bruise on her shoulder, her body was exhausted and achy. She sagged against the girls as they made their way up the hill to the back porch of Reid's house. Reid. She practically felt her heart fall to the bottom of her stomach and almost lurched to a halt. He knew about her-no, their- powers. Their most powerful yet precious secret. She wondered how he was handling it. She looked over her shoulder to try and see him, but when she saw the guys having a heated discussion, her eyebrows furrowed.

Caleb watched back and forth as Pogue argued with Reid and Tyler. They were in favor of spilling their secret to the girls since they had obviously, albeit unwillingly, already let their proverbial cat out of the bag. Pogue, however, wasn't for that idea at all. How did they know they could trust them? They knew nothing about them, and everything had now changed. Even though Caleb had feelings for Blaire, he had to admit that Pogue was right. They didn't know anything any more. What if it was all a lie?

"Reid, I know you want to tell Maddie, but I think we should wait. We can't just go around telling everyone we're warlocks. But we should let them have a chance to explain. Once they have, we can regroup and figure out what comes next."

Reid huffed and narrowed his eyes. "It still doesn't help the fact that I feel like I am lying to her. Omission still counts as deceit."

"Guys we should stop talking now," Tyler warned as they walked up to the house.

Charlie held the door open while Gaea took Katy and Blaire and Fallon led Maddie inside. As Emma, Blake, and the Sons walked through, she gave each of them a small smile. Whether the smile was of encouragement or of apology, she wasn't sure. As Tyler walked through the door, their eyes connected for a few brief seconds, and he tilted his lips in return.

Gaea led Katy to one of the second-floor rooms so she could rest. She figured that the poor girl didn't need to know anymore than she needed to, and her memory of her recent kidnapping and torture would be wiped clean anyways. She descended the stairs to see Fallon and Blaire ease Maddie down on the couch, where Emma and Blake, both sort of shell shocked and surprised, took a seat as well.

Charlie stood behind the couch behind Maddie while Fallon and Blaire stood in front of the entertainment center at the front of the room. Pogue stayed as far away from the group as possible near the entryway into the kitchen, while Caleb and Tyler sat on the loveseat. Reid walked over to Maddie, and to her surprise, took her hand and stood at her side. She glanced up at him with surprise etched in her face, and he looked down at her with love in his eyes. Her tummy did a small flip-flop, and her heart felt like it would burst from her chest.

"Okay, does anyone want to explain what the hell happened tonight, besides the fucking obvious?" Pogue asked angrily.

"We are elementals," Fallon spoke up, looking directly at Pogue. Her heart crumbled at the anger and distrust in his eyes. "Each of us was blessed with the gift of controlling an element. Earth, wind, water, and fire. And Gaea is our Seer. "

Charlie continued. "We are called the Daughters of Fate. We were selected at birth to keep the balance between good and evil on Earth, thus determining the fate of all mankind."

"Perhaps it would be better if I started from the beginning," Gaea said as she took in the small groups' confused faces.

"I was created when the first presence of evil came forth. For, you see, as it is in everything, there is always light and dark. I was made to keep the balance. After a few hundred years, the Earth became a dark place. Satan's own practitioners of black magic began to corrupt the human race with murder and jealousy for greed of power, a dark power forged by Satan himself, and the very demons of Hell were everywhere, spreading like wildfire across the world. I watched for hundreds of years as countries and nations tore each other apart, and I watched as the Devil sat back to enjoy his destruction. I soon realized this was not something I could do alone, for my powers, as strong as they were, could only be used for good, meaning I could never harm another living being. So, with that, I set out to look for those who would become my Daughters. The very first generation was selected around the first century before Christ, for goodness knows how long I searched for the most pure of heart. However, when the Protestant Reformation reached England in the sixteenth century and religion was on the rise, they took an oath of silence. Anyone who practiced public magic, even street performers, were considered heretics and executed. But when the need arose, they met the challenge. It was a dark time. For as many religious figures, there were equal amounts of those who practiced dark magic underground. Then, the next generation moved to the Americas with the Pilgrims in the seventeenth century for a new start and, hopefully, more safety. However, the Salem Witch Trials were brutal, and because of an overly curious girl, they were burned at the stake."

"So that is what we are." Charlie started, "Water, the restoring and life sustaining element." Her eyes flamed blue as she gently pulled water from the atmosphere to form small water droplets.

"Earth, the element of stability and growth," Blaire murmured, her eyes glowing green. She placed her hand over one of Reid's mother's flowering plants, and blooms erupted along its stem.

"The passionate and life-giving element: fire," Fallon said. She called the flame from her soul to her fingertips. Pogue watched as her eyes turned red and small flames danced prettily on her fingers. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and he had to swallow the desire that erupted in his belly. _Down_, he commanded.

"And wind. The carefree and unpredictable element," Maddie finished slowly from her place on the couch. She twirled her fingers as her eyes turned white, and a light, curling wisp of air brushed along Tyler and Caleb's cheeks.

When the tingling feeling of someone using shot through him, Caleb's eyes widened and connected with each of his brothers'. With a small shake of his head, he told them not to acknowledge it. He finally realized that the power they were feeling was coming from Blaire, Fallon, Charlie, and Maddie.

As the wind stilled and the flames on Fallon's fingers extinguished, all was quiet. Then, as if on cue, Emma spoke up.

"Well, damn. And here I thought you guys couldn't get any more awesome."

"It definitely comes in handy camping," Fallon quipped, smiling.

"Does it not sap your strength?" Caleb asked, suddenly. "You know? Make you weak if you use it too much? Kill you?"

"Being elementals, our powers are exactly that: the elements. They are all around. To use it is like using the resource given, using its energy. However, though Fallon and Charlie can both conjure their element from nothing, it does take a tiny bit more energy, but once it gets going, the energy is used in a loop. They can use it, make it grow, and then use the energy that is produced. It doesn't make them weak. But if there is a source, like a small lighter or a bottle of water, it's basically effortless," Blaire explained.

"So, why are you here?" Pogue asked, more curious than angry.

Charlie twisted her hands nervously. "Well, um… Gaea just kind of sent us here. She had a feeling that something evil was here or coming, and well, obviously, she was right."

Gaea picked up. "Let me explain. It wasn't a guess. I knew evil was here. However, I am normally able to see what the evil is and how it works. We are normally more prepared since I have the gift of sight. But this… whole town… seems to have a shroud over it, and I can't see anything."

Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"But… I was able to hear Maddie's call. In the woods earlier. I couldn't see anyone else, but I could see her. And I can still sense her now, but not Charlie, Fallon, or Blaire. I don't understand that. And I can't see you five, either." She nodded towards Emma, Blake, Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue.

Her gaze settled on Reid, and something akin to shock flashed before her eyes, briefly. "I can see you, though."

"What do you mean see?" Reid asked, a tad uncomfortable.

"In a way, it's like a sixth sense. Sort of. With a touch I could know everything about you down to the type of toothpaste you use and what kind of underwear you have on. But just reading you from where I stand, I can only sense your emotions. It isn't much, but it does… reveal a lot." She peered at him again through skeptical eyes.

"Hey, Fallon? Is the tattoo on your wrist a symbol of your power? Is that the real reason?" Emma asked out of the blue.

Fallon blushed at Emma catching her fib. "Sorry about that. We aren't supposed to tell. But yes it is. I was the last one to turn fifteen out of all of us, and, as soon as I did, we all got them at the exact same time. Hurt like hell," she muttered.

"That's funny. Hey, Maddie, yours looks just like Reid's," she said with a smile.

"WHAT?" Maddie screeched and immediately shot to her feet and whipped Reid around so his back faced her.

"Oops, sorry about that. You were passed out when we saw," Blaire said nervously.

Emma's smile dropped. "So, I guess this isn't something to be excited about?"

Maddie groaned and dropped back down to the couch, her head in her hands.

"What the hell is going on, Maddie?" Reid asked, touching the back of his neck with his hand. "What is this whole thing all about?"

Maddie groaned again and slid her hands down her face. "It means we're bound to each other. We made a binding. Holy shit, I can't believe I did that to you without you knowing."

"Wha- what does that mean, exactly?" Reid's voice grew slightly hysterical.

At this point, Gaea stepped forward. "It means that you two are forever entwined. I suppose you could call it 'a mate for life' situation. The bind forms when true love is expressed equally and wholeheartedly between a Daughter and her um… well, in most cases, chosen one. Normally this happens when you are at a vulnerable state, emotionally. Now that you two are bound mind, body, and soul, no one else in the world will be good enough for you other than the person you have been bound to: your mate."

Then, she rounded on Maddie. "Maddie, I TOLD you to be careful when saying stuff like that! Never say it unless you are one-hundred percent sure! And never when you are totally vulnerable!"

"I know! It just came out! I mean, I meant it, definitely, but I wasn't thinking. It must have happened right after we-" she skidded to a halt. Her face turned white, and she glanced up at Reid to judge his reaction. "Oh god."

"Right after you what?" Gaea asked.

"Fuck," Fallon murmured.

Maddie blushed and threaded her fingers through her hair and mumbled, "Exactly… Right after we…umm… had sex."

She got up to face Reid, who had gone quiet. His eyes were glazed over, and he looked a tad clammy.

"Reid?" she whispered.

His eyes shifted to her face, and he swallowed.

Maddie reached for his hands. "Reid, I swear, I didn't mean for this to happen. I am so, so incredibly sorry. I wish I could take it back. I just- I just wasn't thinking. And I know that relationships aren't your thing, especially committed ones, and I am just so sorry, Reid. Please, forgive me," she begged, tears in her eyes.

"Why?" he murmured. A little coloring had come back to his face, and his eyes were clearer.

"What? 'Why' what?" she asked, confused.

"Why would you want to take it back?"

"Well, because it's something that you should have known about, to begin with. And you should have a right to make your own decision about it. It's not something you should be tricked into, not that I tricked you. I just wasn't thinking."

Reid reached up and smoothed his hand over her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away an escaped tear. The information was a bombshell that was for damn sure. Hell, after the 'forever intertwined' part, his entire brain shut down, and he stopped listening. But in the moments up until Maddie took his hands, his whole future flashed before his eyes. He could see them getting married, settling down, Maddie's belly growing with his child inside, lots of children and then grandchildren running around their cozy house, and them growing old together and being happy. Suddenly, in that small piece of time, his life was complete, and he was whole. In that moment, he realized that she was what he was waiting for this whole time. His life, up until that point, was just empty, and he had been trying to fill it with one-night-stands and unimportant flings. Listening to her plea for his forgiveness wretched his heart, and he frowned.

"I don't want it taken back. Ever since I woke up, I've had these feelings of joy and happiness a-and completion. And I can't remember when I have ever felt like that. I don't want that to go away. And I don't care that I am going to be in a monogamous relationship for the rest of my life," he finished with a smirk.

Across the room, Tyler's jaw dropped, and he looked at Caleb, who was somewhat dumbfounded, as well. Beside them, Emma sniffled as she watched her once-hard-hearted brother declare his fidelity and love for her friend.

Maddie blinked and her mouth opened and closed like a fish. Then, she jumped forward and hugged Reid as tightly as she could, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. His arms went around her waist, and he gently kissed the side of her neck.

"I heard it, you know? And I knew you weren't asleep. And I meant every word I said back, well obviously, when I told you I loved you," he whispered.

She released him and stepped back. "I know. I suck at pretending," she said smiling.

Reid tucked a loose strand of hair behind Maddie's ear. "However, the mood swings definitely threw me for a loop. I have no idea where those came from… Is that some kind of side affect I should know about?"

Gaea spoke up. "The mood swings? That would have been Maddie's emotions," she explained. "That's another thing. You can feel your, uh, significant other's strong emotions." Then, she snapped her fingers. "That's why I can see you! Maddie is like a link between us. But I don't know… why I can't see…"

In the space of a second, all hell broke loose. In a flash, Gaea's demeanor turned deadly, her eyes going ice cold and body going rigid, and she lunged for Caleb, who was closest, and pulled a scythe to his throat. Tyler, who was next to him, scrambled over the back of the couch to stand behind him, facing Gaea. Reid was cursing loudly, and Pogue's eyes flamed black, as he jumped to his friend's aid.

"What the hell are you?" Gaea growled from her throat.

Caleb's calm demeanor never changed. He held out his hands, as if signaling his brothers to stand down, and spoke clearly. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Bullshit! Your friend's eyes are as black as night, and the only time my vision has ever been impaired was in the presence of Satan himself and his demons. I can't believe I didn't connect it before now. Tell me what you are, or so help me, I will kill you with my own hands, power-free, and slit your throat before you even draw the next breath."

Taking a deep sigh, Caleb looked at Reid over Gaea's shoulder. "Warlocks," he murmured.

For a few minutes, no one spoke. Gaea still sat poised over Caleb's lap, scythe still pressed against his throat. Emma's mouth was hanging wide open, as was Charlie's, Maddie's, Fallon's, and Blaire's. The sound of crickets wouldn't even be able to describe the silence and do it justice.

"Reid? What's going on?" Maddie murmured beside him, releasing his hand and distancing herself a few extra inches.

In a flash, Gaea was off of Caleb and moving to Reid. "Give me your hand, please," she muttered.

"Why?"

"Because I am going to get the answer, and you are the only one I can see."

With a slight hesitation, Reid held out his hand. As Gaea touched his palm with hers, her eyes closed, and she took in his information. After a couple minutes had passed, her eyes opened.

"Well, that was interesting."

Charlie stepped forward. "Show us," she demanded in a quiet, firm voice.

The three other girls stepped toward Gaea as well. As the seer's eyes closed, so did theirs. Again, several moments passed as she projected their history into the girls' minds. Everything, including their first taste of the Power at fifteen, their family history, Ascentions at eighteen, the discovery of the fifth living line and battle with Chase, and even the incident with Sarah and Kate flashed through their minds.

When it was over, Maddie turned to Reid with a gasp. "Chase! That was the guy I fought tonight. He said… He said to tell you hello. But you knew… you knew who he was, didn't you? Were you not going to say anything and leave us in the dark?"

Before Reid could say anything, Pogue spoke up. "We couldn't trust you. We didn't know whether we could tell you information on Chase without delving into our past."

"You couldn't trust us? This whole time, you have been standing in your corner like an angry five-year-old because we didn't blurt out our secrets, and yet, you hold a double-edged sword when it comes to yours! That's kind of hypocritical, don't you think?" Fallon yelled eyes blazing and arms flailing as she crossed the room to where he was standing.

"Damn right. With every right to be, considering what happened with Chase," he growled back, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Damn you! We risked our lives tonight, an innocent almost died, and you can't get out of your fucking pity party and give us a chance? Go to hell, and tell Satan I said hello," Fallon seethed, as she stood on her tiptoes to try and reach his face.

With a sharp turn, she moved to Blaire and held out her hand. "Keys," she ground out.

"You're too angry to drive," she argued back.

"Blaire, give me the damn keys, or I will hotwire your car and blow it up when I get through driving it."

With a sigh, Blaire handed her keys to the red-head. "Don't die."

She gave a small snort, turned on her heel, and headed out the front door.

Pogue stood there as he watched the fiery minx walk out the door. He was shocked and enraged, but worst of all he just wanted to kiss her blind. Her eyes had turned wild green, and small slashes of red had started to bleed into her irises as she lit into him. Her hair had fallen in major disarray and dusted gently around her face as she had crossed the room to him. Her small body had been so tense, he could see the muscles in her stomach quiver and the ones in her arms jump, and he couldn't help but wonder if his kisses and strokes would smooth them out into languid bliss. It only took about two minutes for him to shake out of his stupor, curse under his breath, and grab his helmet on his way out the door.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tyler asked worriedly.

"I think the real question should be: 'Is he going to be?' Because if Fallon gets a hold of him… it won't be pretty," Charlie muttered back with a grin.

"I hope they hurry up and screw each others' brains out. Maybe it would keep the whole freaking room from going up in flames the next time they are together in it," Emma laughed.

Caleb watched as Pogue left, knowing he would go after Fallon. His lips turned in a small smile. That small girl was going to turn his brother's world upside down. He scrubbed his hands through his hair and down his face. This was definitely NOT how he wanted tonight to turn out. He had hoped for a few drinks and dances with Blaire and maybe some cuddling as they fell asleep together. Instead, he had learned the girl he was half in love with was an elemental, and she, in turn, had found out about his not-so-normal heritage. Not the way he had planned tonight to go. As he looked up from his hands, he saw Blaire watching him with a sort of sad smile on her face. He gave her a reassuring one of his own and took a deep breath.

"How about we just all get some rest, and we can discuss everything tomorrow?" he spoke up, calling the attention to him.

"Agreed. I need to get Katy back to her home and wipe her memory, anyway," Gaea said, turning towards the stairs.

"There are spare bedrooms on the third floor, if anyone is interested," Reid spoke up.

He turned to look at Maddie, who had not said much in the past ten minutes. Her eyes had glazed over, and he took her hand in his. When she came out of her musings, he squeezed her hand and tugged her towards the stairs. He'd be damned if he just poured his heart and soul and divulged his century-old secret to the girl and end up sleeping alone without her. Hell no.

Maddie let Reid lead her to his room while turning over the nights' events in her head. Making love with Reid, unintentionally bonding with him, saving a girl, meeting the boys' archenemy and having a rock almost tear off her leg, and finding out that Reid and his friends were warlocks. Holy shit. If all nights were like this, she was going to need medication. But… when she looked over to Reid, who had stripped down to his boxers and was climbing in bed, she smiled. As long as they were together, she figured she could handle the nights like this.

Fallon made it back to Spenser in half the time it took them to get to Reid's house. Most of her anger had fizzed out on the drive over, but a small portion bubbled over and made her hands clench and her stomach turn to knots. _Damn him_, she thought. She paced across her room a few times, seething and cursing Pogue's name. He was giving her whiplash with his mood swings. She couldn't deal with that. She sighed and looked down at her body. She needed a shower. She was sweaty and covered in dirt, and her Catwoman outfit had several holes that had not been there originally. Her skin smelled like campfire, and she was certain her hair looked like shit. Resolutely, she grabbed a fluffy white towel and her toiletries and opened the door. Only to find the bane of her existence blocking the exit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Deciding whether to kiss you or kill you, actually," Pogue smirked, delight dancing in his eyes.

For a moment her mask of anger slipped to something more dangerous, but she quickly recovered and shoved him out of her way. Closing the door behind her, she started walking towards the showers.

"Go away," she growled.

"Not until you let me explain," he argued, stalking behind her.

"I don't want to talk to you. You've said enough, and, obviously, I am not someone you can trust. How can you be sure that I won't barbeque your ass right here in the hallway?"

Pogue sighed. This was not going to be easy. "I was wrong. I know you don't use your powers to hurt good people."

"Ha! What makes you so sure you're good?"

"You would have already done it, if you weren't certain."

She skidded to a halt and turned on him.

"I don't understand you. One minute you come on to me, the next you are giving me the cold shoulder, only to tell me that you were afraid you would scare me off. Then, when I want to try and get to know you, you slam on the brakes so fast, my head doesn't have time to catch up with my body."

It was a good thing that all the students were asleep at that ungodly hour of the night, or they would have drawn a crowd. Fallon had made it to the showers but stopped before opening the door. Turning on her heel, she faced him.

"Pogue, I honestly don't know what to think right now. It's not because of your Power. I understand that. It wouldn't be the first magical thing I've ever seen, and I am certain it won't be the last. And I'm not afraid of you. But what I don't understand is why you pull away and try to distance us. You put up this wall that I can't see over or break through. Am I that untrustworthy?"

Pogue sighed and leaned against the wall. He didn't want to tell her the story, but in order for them to move forward, he was going to have to.

"First off, it isn't you that I don't trust, it's the entire female population. Kate was my first love. We started dating the summer before our freshman year of high school. We became really close really fast. Soon, we were in love. We promised the world to each other. Then, the thing with Chase happened, and she got hurt. I couldn't just not tell her what happened. So, I did. I told her everything. And she couldn't live with that. So, she left. Even when we said we could handle anything together. Obviously not. She couldn't handle the biggest part of me. And the worst part was that I trusted her. I thought that she would still want to be with me, even though I had this Power. But she didn't, and I swore to myself that the next person I told my secret to would be my wife. So, it isn't that I didn't want to be with you. I just pulled back when I thought it was getting too deep. I didn't want to trust you with my secrets."

"Pogue, I am not afraid of what you have. I mean, really. Look at me. I can control fire. There is very little in this world and the next that will bother me. And I am truly sorry about Kate. But you have to let it go, or it will slowly tear you apart from the inside out. So, when you make up your mind, let me know," she muttered as she opened the doors to the showers.

Closing the door behind her, Fallon locked it and sighed. She walked to the door of the nearest shower, shirking her ruined Catwoman costume along the way. It was three in the morning, and she highly doubted anyone would be coming to take a shower. She turned on the hot water, and, soon, the bathroom was filled with steam that was fogging up the mirrors. Stepping into the hot water, Fallon groaned in ecstasy.

Pogue stood outside the girls' showers for a few minutes. His mind was racing, and, in his head, a battle was waging. _Fallon. Trust her. Don't trust. Happiness. Fallon. Kate. Heartbreak. Uncertainty. Fallon. Lust. Desire. Perfect. Kate. NO. _

The back-and-forth in his mind suddenly stopped. If he was going to give Fallon a chance, he had to let go of his past. Steeling himself, his eyes flashed black, and he listened to the lock ofthe door slide back. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and walked into the steam.

The first thing that hit him was the smell of pure sin. He drew in the delicious scent of her body wash, something so sweet and sensual that his mouth watered. He spotted the discarded leather costume on the floor, various garments leading to the shower stall. Locking the door behind him, he began to rid himself of his own. As he finally shucked his boxers, movement in the shower caught his eyes, and his breath caught in his throat. The glass door of the shower was steamed over, but it did nothing to block his view of the temptress inside. Fallon's back was facing him, and her head was tilted sky-ward, catching the warm spray on her face. The water slicked her red hair to her head, and the excess slipped down her neck, over her tattoos, and even further over the swell of her backside. Her skin was pale, without a single freckle, and Pogue was willing to bet that it felt as smooth as satin.

Fallon heard the door to the bathroom open and barely hid the small smile the flashed across her face. Keeping her back to the door, she decided not to acknowledge him. After a few minutes of no sound, her brows drew together in confusion. She turned around, the water now hitting her upper back, and realized the only thing between her and a very naked- very muscular- Pogue was a glass door. Her eyes traveled over face, his burning eyes, strong jaw, broad shoulders, well defined chest and abdominals, the sharp "v"-cut that basically pointed the way to his proud erection. Fallon swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Took you long enough," she murmured, her voice raspy and her eyes catching his.

His eyes never left hers as he stalked to the door, opened it, and stepped inside. She took several small steps backward, but he still came forward. Suddenly, her back collided with cold tiles, and she gasped aloud at the sharp sensation her warm skin was receiving. Time slowed down for Fallon, and in two long strides, Pogue was now standing directly in front of her, his hands braced on the wall beside her head and his face inches from hers. However, since she was a good foot shorter than he, he was bent over, his body definitely not as close as she wanted. Her breath was coming out in small pants, and her eyes darted to his lips. Out of pure reaction, her tongue darted out to moisten her own, and the small movement caused his eyes to travel to her own.

Fallon's only warning was the flash of fire in Pogue's eyes, and his mouth was on her own. She had been playing with fire since she was fifteen, but nothing- not even her first kiss- could compare to the flames that were licking at her now. His soft but hard mouth moved over hers relentlessly, and Fallon feared she would run out of oxygen. A surge of adrenaline shot through her, and she pushed him away. They stood less than a foot apart, chests heaving. Then, without warning, Fallon jumped into his arms and kissed him, her legs wrapping around his waist and her ankles locking around the small of his back. The force pushed him back against the cold glass, and her hands braced against it to keep his head from hitting. His hands his hands automatically settled on her waist, and he kissed her back with equal ferocity.

Pogue had no idea what just happened. She had taken him by surprise. Never had Kate done anything like that. When she jumped at him, his reflexes acted, and he had caught her by the smooth skin of her waist. He rubbed the pads of his fingers over her hipbones, and marveled at how soft she was. Her small, pert breasts lightly brushed against his chest, and he almost came undone. Growling, he moved one of his hands to her back and the other to her hair. With a gentle tug at her hair and a slight push on her back, she was arching fully into him, their chests completely meshed. He peppered light kisses against the column of her throat, and when he reached the thick muscle of her shoulder, he bit down, drawing a sharp moan from Fallon.

She was burning. So fucking bad. She needed him pronto. Weaving her hands into his hair, she pulled him away from her neck.

"I have to have you. NOW," she growled out the last part.

Reaching down between them, she settled her hand over the length of his shaft. It was long, and the mushroom head had leaked a few pearly beads of moisture. She ran her thumb over it, collecting the moisture and using it to lubricate her hand. He moaned and tossed his head back. Fallon pumped her hand up and down, using both hard and soft grips and fast and slow strokes. So engrossed in the hand job she was giving him, it took her a minute to realize he was moving. Before she knew it, her back was pressed against the cold tiles again, and she jerked forward, an automatic response. The movement forced her to release his shaft and her hips to collide with his. Stars shot behind her eyes as his pelvis bumped her clit, and she cried out. Suddenly his hand was there, and he was alternating brushing feather-light and hard strokes against the bundle of nerves. She was almost to her first orgasm when he pulled back. She was on the brink, and when she opened her eyes and saw him watching her intently, she knew that he knew also. The bastard. When she had finally come away from the precarious edge, he began his ministrations again. Two more times this happened, and Fallon was on the verge of tears when on the second time around, he still had not allowed her to come. She was in such a daze, she hardly understood that he was speaking to her.

"-honey, you there?"

"Mm," she said noncommittally.

"Open your eyes, Fallon," he commanded, gruffly.

She barely obeyed him, her vision blurred and fuzzy. Her vision cleared slightly, and she could make out his beautiful face.

"I made up my mind, Fallon. I made up my mind," he growled out.

His mouth was on hers instantly, and in one fast thrust, he was seated balls-deep inside of her small, lithe body. He watched her eyes squeeze shut and felt her walls start to clench around him as her orgasm slammed through her with the force of a freight train. However, he didn't wait for her to come back down. She fit him like a glove, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He had watched her nearly come to completion three times, and three times he denied her. He knew that her most intense orgasm would be the first one she was finally allowed to experience by him, and he didn't want her to come back down at all until they were both finished. As soon as her orgasm started, he was thrusting in and out of her tight channel. She was slick and hot and made for him. The spasms around his cock started to slow, and he reached up and pressed on her clit thrice more, sending her back into space again. This time, the strong waves of muscle stroking him caused the tingling in his spine to reach a fever pitch, and he pounded into her once, twice more before he finally tumbled over the edge with her.

* * *

Blaire sat on the couch in Reid's living room, watching as the moon cast an eerie glow over the ground below. Gaea had left, taking Katy with her, assuring she would be in her own bed at home within the hour without a single memory of the events that occurred recently. Reid and Maddie had gone upstairs together, hands clasped and fingers intertwined. Tyler and Charlie had followed, whispering and laughing together. Emma and Blake had left, deciding to head back to Spenser for the night. Though a little weirded out about the fact that the Sons weren't the only magical beings on the planet, they handled the situation quite brilliantly. That had left Caleb and Blaire alone in the living room. Perfectly alone. And yet, he had been a perfect gentleman. He had bid her a goodnight and left to go upstairs. Her brow furrowed, and she sighed. Then, with a determination she didn't know she had, she jumped up from the couch and strode to the staircase. Climbing up the stairs, she made out what she would say to him. Walking up the stairs to the third floor, she stood still, listening for any sounds. Passing several doors, she saw that only one had a light on. The soft glow came from under the door and scattered across the floor of the hallway. Pausing, she pressed her ear against the door to listen. When a heavy sigh came through, she immediately recognized it as Caleb's. All of a sudden, butterflies took to her stomach, and she had to take a calming breath. Without knocking, she opened the door, and the breath she just took seemed to catch in her throat. He was sitting on the far side of the bed with his back to her. His costume was gone, and all he had on was a pair of pajama bottoms. She couldn't help but admire the wide set of his shoulders and the definition of muscles. His skin was bronzed, naturally, she assumed, and for the briefest moment, she forgot why she came to him.

"I figured that was you outside the door," he murmured, still not facing her.

"How did you know?" she choked out.

He turned to face her, and she gasped. His eyes were pitch black, and the door behind her closed. The black faded back to warm chocolate brown, and he smirked.

"Using this kind of power can increase the senses. I heard you get off the couch downstairs."

"But I thought Using would take a little of your body away at a time. You shouldn't Use for trivial things."

He stood in front of her now. "Who says you're trivial?"

Blaire visibly swallowed and took a breath.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened tonight. I know this wasn't how you wanted to enjoy Halloween. And I just want you to know that I am sorry about what Sarah did to you."

Caleb took a step back and ran his hand over his face. Turning back to the bed, he sat with his back to her. His head was bent, and his arms were braced against the mattress.

"I really thought I loved her. But now I realized she was just someone on the outside who finally understood... That's what I hate the most."

Blaire watched him shake his head. Lifting her skirt, she moved to the bed. Pulling her knee up, she climbed on the bed and moved to sit behind Caleb. She reached out and gently brushed her fingertips over his back. The muscles tensed slightly then relaxed. She slid her arms around his collarbone and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Caleb. I'm not Sarah. I won't leave you. I mean, I know you hardly know me, but I know of your gift. And it doesn't bother me. Sure, it was surprising. But I can handle it."

He turned his head towards her face and gently kissed her lips. Sparks shot between them, but when Blaire gave a small yawn, he leaned his forehead against hers. He realized she was still dressed in her costume. Grabbing his Harvard t-shirt and a spare pair of boxers from his suitcase, he handed them to her and silently motioned to the adjoining bathroom. She blushed and gave him a smile of thanks and closed the door behind her.

Blaire locked the bathroom door behind her and took a look at her reflection. She had shadows under her eyes and a bit of dirt along her cheek. Slightly embarrassed at her grimy appearance, she washed her face with cool water to remove left over makeup and grunge. Her hair had fallen from its up-do, so she removed the rest of the pins and tried to brush out several of the tangles with her fingers. The curly mass tumbled over one shoulder and fell to her ribs. Slipping out of her dress, she pulled Caleb's boxers over her black lacy panties and tugged his shirt over her head to fall to mid thigh. She lifted the soft, worn material to her nose and inhaled his musky, masculine scent. It was a mixture of earth and spices and something slightly erotic. Balling up the dress, she opened the door and found Caleb already in bed. His back was against the headboard, and the sheet was pulled up to his waist.

Blaire cleared her throat."Thank you for the clothes. They're definitely more comfortable than that dress."

"It was no problem. I hope they work."

"They do very much. Well, I guess I am going to head to bed," she said as she moved towards the door.

"Blaire, will you stay with me? Tonight?"

Her heart leapt to her throat, and she turned to face him. A grin slowly spread across her face.

"For a minute, I thought you weren't going to ask, and I was going to have to sleep alone."

"For a minute, I thought you were going to actually walk out the door."

He smiled back at her and flipped back the sheet. Blaire dropped the dress to the floor and slid between the sheets onto the soft bed. She curled onto her side and closed her eyes. She felt Caleb move behind her, and she almost jumped out of her skin when his arm curled around her waist and pulled her to him. His body was warm and hard behind her, but she fit perfectly against him. His chest to her back, legs to legs. He nuzzled her hair and kissed the back of her neck, and she smiled to herself. His breathing evened out, and after a few minutes, she fell into blissful sleep right behind him.

* * *

Charlie laughed as Tyler finished telling her the story about driving off the cliff and scaring the hell out of the cops that had busted up the party at the Dells last year. They were in one of Reid's spare bedrooms laying under the covers facing each other. Tyler had let her use one of his bigger shirts to sleep in, and he decided that his boxers should probably be kept on since they were sleeping in a close proximity. Their bare legs were intertwined, and their fingers were laced. Charlie smiled brightly and grasped Tyler's fingers tighter.

"That sounds totally awesome. I think your powers are amazing. What all can you do?"

"Just about anything. But Using for small things can easily make you addicted. So, I only Use for big things... like laundry."

Charlie laughed, and Tyler was stunned into silence at her beauty. Her face was clear of makeup, and she looked shockingly innocent. Tyler bent his head and glanced at their hands. After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat.

"So, I think you should tell me about why you are so insecure about yourself..."

Charlie's smile slid off her face, and she released Tyler's hand. Folding back the covers, she slid from the warmth of the bed and Tyler. Crossing the room to the window seat, she played with the ends of her curly hair. The moon was no longer high, and the shadows outside were skewed at a large angle.

"I used to be so confident. I was always so sure of everything. Especially this one guy. He was my everything, and I was so sure I was his. He was a senior when I was a sophomore, and when I thought he was interested, I was hooked. We dated for about six months, and he was pushing me to sleep with him. I felt like I had to in order to keep him because he was going out of state for college, and I didn't want our relationship to end. Ha, what an idiot I was. The next day, I went to his house after school, and I found him in bed with another girl, a senior, he had been shagging behind my back for four months. He told me that it took me too long to put out and when I did, it wasn't worth the trouble of trying to keep a relationship. He said this all while she was laying next to him. I gave him everything, and he gave me the cold shoulder. I was so crushed, and I couldn't control my powers at one point. I had to take a week off from school to get a hold of myself. I was freezing everything in sight. Fallon was royally pissed at having to thaw out her dog. But ever since then... I don't know. I just never made another attempt to get close to anyone."

Tyler felt the hatred burn in his gut towards the prick who made such a beautiful person into such a wallflower. To take something so precious and treat it as if it meant nothing. Her back faced him, and she had pulled her knees to her chest to face the window. He couldn't see her face, but a part of him knew she was struggling to keep it together. Moving silently, he stepped over to the window and pulled Charlie into his lap. His skin heated at the contact, and his groin tightened when her legs slid over his. But he kept his composure as she silently let her tears fall on his bare shoulder. Charlie wiped her eyes with Tyler's shirt and sniffled.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm normally able to keep those feelings buried."

Tyler turned her face towards his and wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"Don't. Not from me. Please. Not from me."

Seeing the anger, tenderness, and heart in his eyes, Charlie leaned forward and captured his mouth with hers. He was warm and his lips tasted like a combination of mint from his toothpaste and spice that was uniquely Tyler. She turned in his lap to straddle him, but before she could get situated, he already had her in the air and moving to the bed.

"This time is going to be in a bed," he murmured against her mouth.

Tyler made love to her until, with sleepy eyes, Charlie saw the first rays of dawn break over the trees. His gentleness had brought her to tears several times throughout those few hours, and his attentiveness to her body made her heart race and her blood hammer. Her body was sated, and her heart was full. Tyler was curled around her back, and his even breath was warm against her bare skin.

Gently untangling herself from Tyler's limbs, she slid from beneath the sheets and moved to the adjoining bathroom. Taking a quick shower and making use of the facilities, she found a terry-cloth robe on the back of the door and put it on. After checking that Tyler was still asleep, she made her way downstairs. The smell of rich, dark coffee met her as she walked through the kitchen door. She opened the door to see Maddie leaning against the counter holding a steaming mug and Fallon and Pogue sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh my goodness, please tell me you made enough of that deliciousness for all of us," Charlie muttered, motioning towards Maddie's cup.

She held out another steaming mug. "One mug with half and half only, right here."

"I could kiss you."

"I wouldn't object to that, but I think Tyler might have something to say about it," Maddie smirked into her coffee.

Charlie narrowed her eyes. "Jealous."

"Not me," she grinned mischievously.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy. Keep it down," Fallon growled from the corner of the room.

"Don't mind her, she didn't sleep much last night," Pogue said smiling.

"Ow ow! No way!" Charlie beamed up from her mug.

"Finally. You two were taking everyone in the room up in flames!" Maddie muttered.

Fallon chose not to say anything but turned her head to hide her blush. Her pale skin made it easy to see when she was flushed. Pogue had told her himself the night before as they lay in her bed after several rounds of sex. Her body was worn out, and she was sore in several places since Pogue was very well... endowed. She lifted her head to see the devil himself smirking at her. Rolling her eyes, she stood from the table and stretched.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know. I thought we could go and maybe get some information on this Chase guy. I don't think he will go down easily," Maddie said as she sat her cup in the kitchen sink.

"We can probably help you with that," Pogue piped up. "We definitely have experience with him."

At that moment, the kitchen door opened, and Blaire, Tyler, and Caleb joined the small group.

"What are we discussing?" asked Caleb.

"Chase. I was telling the girls here that we have a lot of information on him," Pogue said, giving him a knowing look.

Caleb exchanged a glance with Tyler. Nodding his head, he spoke.

"We have a place. It's filled with things from our lineage. Only we know about it."

"Awesome! That would be great. That'll help us figure out what we're dealing with," Blaire smiled, kissing Caleb's cheek.

"Well because the hell hounds were here, we know that Lucifer has to be involved. Bastard. But we need to know why he is involved. And what does that have to do with this Chase guy?" Blaire asked as she poured a cup of black coffee.

Tyler spoke. "We all thought Chase had died last year in the fire at Putnam Barn. We hadn't heard anything since then. But they never found his body."

"Well, I need to go back to the dorms and get ready. All my clothes are there," Blaire said with a slight blush as she looked down at Caleb's shirt and boxers.

"Here's your keys, B. She's safe and sound. And out of love, I decided not to blow her up," Fallon commented as she tossed Blaire's car keys.

"So, I guess just text me the directions to... wherever this place is?" Blaire told Caleb.

Caleb nodded his head. "Sure, be careful going back. He could be anywhere."

Blaire smiled. "Hah! I laugh in the face of danger."

Fallon sauntered towards the door and blew a kiss in Pogue's direction. "Bye, boys! See ya later."

Giving Tyler a hug, Charlie was about to walk out the door, but she pulled Maddie out of her lip-lock with Reid.

"Really guys? It'll be two hours tops..."

Rolling her eyes, Maddie followed Charlie out the front door and shut it behind her.


End file.
